Tan real como tú y yo
by aoibird6
Summary: Para su cumpleaños número veinticinco, Castiel recibe un Nekomimi. Poco a poco comienzan a formar un profundo vínculo y ciertos eventos, hacen dudar al moreno sobre lo artificial de su nuevo obsequio pero la historia que se oculta en el pasado del rubio, llevará a Castiel a hacer todo lo necesario para proteger a la persona de quien se ha enamorado. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo**: Tan real como tú y yo.

**Parejas: **CasxDean!Nekomimi, GabrielxSam, LuciferxBalthazar.

**Rating**: K+

**Género: **AU, Romance, Drama, Angts.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Resumen: **Para su cumpleaños número veinticinco, Castiel recibe un Nekomimi de compañía como regalo de su hermano mayor. Poco a poco comienzan a formar un profundo vínculo y ciertos eventos, hacen dudar al moreno sobre lo artificial de su nuevo obsequio pero la historia que se oculta en el pasado del rubio, llevará a Castiel a hacer todo lo necesario para proteger a la persona de quien se ha enamorado. AU.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 1**

Castiel abrio la reja suspirando con cansancio, había tenido un día agotador en la universidad donde trabajaba como profesor de teología pero disfrutaba dar clases y ahora que estaban en el segundo semestre debía supervisar algunas tesis, lo cual se traducía en hacer algunas horas extras pero la idea de ayudar a sus alumnos era todo lo que necesitaba como incentivo. Entró a la casa cansado pero cuando encendió la luz, alguien arrojó confeti a su rostro.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Se cubrió el rostro con una mano para evitar que el querido idiota que tenía por hermano mayor, no continuara tirándole confeti en la cara. Separó un poco sus dedos para asegurarse que no hubiera peligro que una de esos pequeños papelitos circulares diera en sus ojos y los miró a todos.

-Chicos…

-Feliz cumpleaños mi Cassie.

Balthazar le dio un fuerte abrazo y antes de apartarse, volvió a tirarle confeti en la cara mientras se reía como idiota. El moreno frunció ligeramente el ceño pero a los pocos segundos se rió al ver como la pareja de su hermano, Lucifer, le daba una palmada en el trasero y lo tomaba por la barbilla con fuerza.

-Comportate perra o te colocaré la correa.

-Eres un idiota- respondió el rubio haciendo morritos- Deberías ser más considerado con tu pareja y deja de tratarme como un perro.

-Pero si te encanta, ¿Ya olvidaste como lo disfrutabas ayer, perra?

-Mmm.

-Ríndete, Balthy, esta muy claro quien es la mujer de la relación.

Castiel se rió observando a Gabriel, uno de sus mejores amigos desde que se conocerieron en el instituto, junto con Anna. El mayor trabajaba como veterinario mientras que la pelirroja era enfermera en el hospital regional. Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban y vio como el castaño le entregaba la torta a su hermano antes de abrazarlo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Cas.

-Gracias Sam.

El castaño se encontraba realizando su práctica en uno de los bufete de abogados más importantes en la ciudad. Gabriel los había presentado hace un año, cuando los invitó a cenar a todos para dar a conocer su relación como pareja. Aún le hacía gracia recordar como se conocieron, ya que Sam había atropellado a un perro y el mayor le dio un buen sermón que subió a una discución antes de que el más alto terminara besándolo como un modo para callarlo.

-No tenían que molestarse, chicos- dijo mirando a sus amigos y familia.

-Claro que sí, Cassie, no ibamos a dejar pasar una ocasión tan importante- aseguró Balthazar abrazándolo por el cuello- Adémas mañana es sábado, así que podemos festejar hasta la madrugada.

-Solo buscas una excusa para ir de juerga- respondió el moreno sonriendo.

-Te perdonaré solo porque hoy es tu cumpleaños, ahora siéntate y vamos a celebrar.

Su hermano sonrió de un modo misterioso antes de marcharse por el pasillo hacia la cocina en compañía de Gabriel. Tenía planeado seguirlos pero la pelirroja lo sostuvo por el brazo para que se sentara a su lado. La fiesta resultó mucho más divertida de lo que pensaba, aunque con su hermano como organizador, podía esperar cualquier cosa.

-¡Hora de los regalos!- festejó Balthazar con una sonrisa.

-Espero que no repitas lo del año anterior- pidió el moreno suspirando mientras sus amigos se reían.

-Admite que el vedeto estaba para comérselo- se defendió su hermano- Y como se movía.

-Eres un pervertido, Balthy- respondió suspirando- El único que disfrutó al vedeto fuiste tú y Lucy.

-Ahora te traje algo mucho mejor, Cassie.

Castiel rodó los ojos suspirando, podía esperar cualquier cosa de su hermano pero sabía que lo hacía con buena intención. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvo con alguien, ni siquiera le interesaba ir a ligar a los bares o clubes a donde lo arrastraban sus amigos los fines de semana. No es que no siquiera estar con alguien pero adoraba su trabajo y las pocas parejas que había tenido en los últimos años, lo dejaron argumentando que su profesión lo absorvía demasiado.

Uno a uno fue abriendo los obsequios de sus amigos y estaba muy agradecido porque eran de su gusto. Observó con fascinación el libro que le regaló Lucifer pero su hermano se lo quitó de las manos.

-Aburrido,aburrido, ahora viene el mejor obsequio de todos, ¿Cómo se te ocurre darle un libro, Lucy? Pensé que serías más creativo.

-Sé lo que piensas, pervertido y la idea es darle algo que le guste, a ti te tengo algo muy divertido esperando en el departamento.

-Pervertido- dijo sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo- No mires, Cassie.

-Balthy.

-Anda, hazme caso- se levantó para ir por el pasillo- ¡No mires, Cassie!

El moreno cerró los ojos suspirando y escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo, segundos después le siguieron unos murmullos antes de que alguien lo abrazara por el cuello y la voz le confirmó que se trataba de su hermano.

-Ya, Cassie, ahora puedes mirar, feliz cumpleaños, mi niño.

Abrió los ojos despacio y se quedó varios segundos con la vista fija en su regalo, quien correspondía su gesto con cierta curiosidad. Ya había escuchado sobre la nueva moda que se estaba instalando en varios países pero si era honesto, jamás llamó su atención tener uno de esos chicos animales.

-¿Te gusta, Cassie? Es un Nekomimi de compañía, su nombre es Dean.

-¿Un Nekomimi?

-Son difíciles de conseguir pero hablé con un par de personitas y lo traje directo desde Londres.

-Mmm…

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó el mayor sonriendo- Aquí están los manuales informativos que debes leer antes de usarlo.

-Pero Balthy… yo no sé que hacer con él.

-Mmm, ¿Son de verdad?- Gabriel le tironeó las orejas y el rubio entrecerró los ojos.

-No hagas eso- dijo el Nekomimi molesto.

-¿Eh? Así que tus orejas son sensitivas, interesante- lo rodeó escudriñándolo con la mirada- Nunca había visto uno de cerca.

-Deja de mirarme así, es molesto.

-Vaya, este Neko tiene mal genio, seguro que tiene algo defectuoso.

-El único defectuoso aquí eres tú- respondió el rubio cruzándose de brazos- Y pareces tener una seria adicción a los dulces.

-Jajajaja, este chico me agrada- dijo Lucifer divertido- Estás bastante bien entrenado, Neko, había leído que los Nekomimi de compañía solo entendían órdenes sencillas.

-¿Qué les parece si nos presentamos?- sugirió el mayor- Bienvenido a la familia, Dean, yo soy Baltahzar, él es mi pareja Lucifer, ellos son Sam y Gabriel, y llevan juntos un año, ella es Anna y él es Castiel, tu nuevo dueño- el rubio asintió acercándose a él.

-Hola Castiel, yo soy Dean.

El moreno lo observó fijamente antes de corresponder el saludo de su nuevo Nekomimi. Realmente no tenía idea que iba a hacer con uno de esos chicos animales creados artificialmente pero al menos le daría una oportunidad al obsequio de su hermano mayor.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green (Esa es la misma pregunta que se hará Cas sobre su Nekomimi pero ya lo sabrás más adelante, poco a poco se irá develando eso) y Naoki. Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 2**

Castiel llegó a casa cansado después de un largo día de trabajo. Un deliciosa aroma llamó su atención en cuanto abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina. Ya llevaba una semana con el Nekomimi y debía admitir que su hogar funcionaba mucho mejor, siempre que regresaba por la noche, había un plato de comida caliente esperándolo y por las mañanas, un delicioso desayuno junto con el almuerzo que le preparaba el rubio para que lo llevara a la universidad. Además, la casa se mantenía muy limpia, ya que antes solo podía hacer la limpieza los fines de semana.

-Hola Cas- lo saludó el gato con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

-Hola, bien gracias, ¿Todo bien por aquí?

-Sí- respondió mientras servía la cena- Hice la limpieza de los cuartos, ordené tu biblioteca y sacudí los libros, algunos tenían varias capas de polvo- el moreno se sentó.

-Los he tenido ahí por años.

-También cambié las sábanas de tu cama- dejó el plato con la cena frente a él.

-Gracias, Dean.

-De nada- respondió sentándose a su lado para cenar- A medio día vino Gabe con Sammy.

-Ya veo.

-Ese idiota me estuvo molestando- hizo morritos como un niño- Creo que tiene una manía conmigo, aunque Sammy me defendió del idiota que tiene por pareja.

-Te agrada bastante Gabe ¿Verdad?

-¿Eh? Siempre me está molestando, Cas, y no pierde ocasión para tironear mis orejas o mi cola.

-No creo que eso te moleste, Dean, te diviertes bastante con él ¿Verdad?

-Mmm, supongo que sí- dijo algo confundido y lo miró- ¿Cómo sabes si te diviertes con alguien?

-Bueno, cuando estás divirtiéndote, sonríes o te ríes, el tempo parece ir más rápido y te agrada la compañía de esa persona.

-¿Agradar?

-Te sientes bien teniéndolo al lado.

-Mmm, ya veo.

-¿Entonces te diviertes con Gabe?

-Sí pero me divierto mucho más contigo.

-¿Eh?

-Siempre estoy sonriendo contigo, el tiempo parece ir más rápido y me agrada tu compañía.

-Dean…

El rubio le dirigió una sonrisa antes de comenzar a comer. Castiel sabía que el Nekomimi lo hacía porque así lo programaron pero a veces tenía la sensación que Dean realmente disfrutaba comer, especialmente cuando había pescado o tarta de postre.

-Gracias por la cena- dijo una vez hubo terminado.

-De nada.

-Cocinas muy bien, Dean- el menor recogió la loza para dejarla en el fregadero- ¿Te puedo hacer algunas preguntas?

-Claro.

-Estuve leyendo los manuales informativos y Gabe tiene razón, la programación de los "Mimis" de compañía se limita a ordenes sencillas pero tú eres capaz de mantener una conversación y entiendes bastantes palabras.

-Todos los Mimis de compañía vienen con un programa de aprendizaje para una mejor adaptación.

-¿Eso significa que si te enseño cosas nuevas que no estén en tu programación las puedes aprender?

-Así es.

-¿Entonces puedes aprender emociones humanas?- preguntó curioso- Tienes una personalidad bastante particular, si no supiera que eres un Nekomimi, pensaría que eres humano, ¿Puedes sentir?

-No, desconozco como son las emociones y sentimientos humanos pero está dentro de nuestra programación determinados tipos de respuesta ante ciertos estímulos.

-¿Entonces por qué siempre estás sonriendo?

-Porque quiero que tú también lo hagas.

-¿Eh?

-Una de nuestras funciones es mantener el buen ánimo y promover el bienestar de nuestro dueño, así que yo quiero que sonrías, eso significa que estás feliz.

-Dean.

-¿Quieres comer algo más?

-No…- se levantó tomando su bolso- Tengo unos trabajos que corregir así que estaré en mi despacho.

-Sí, ¿Te llevo un café?

-Está bien, gracias.

Subió a la habitación que había adaptado como un despacho y biblioteca para corregir los trabajos de sus alumnos pero su vista se quedó fija en los tres manuales informativos que venían con el Nekomimi y suspiró. Aún cuando sabía que era un Nekomimi creado artificialmente, la mayoría del tiempo parecía ser un humano más. Cuando el rubio le dijo que no sabía que eran los sentimientos y emociones, se sintió algo nostálgico, ya que si no fuera por su familia y amigos, él se sentiría de la misma forma. Hojeó el manual suspirando, ¿Realmente todo era parte de su programación? ¿De verdad no sabía que se sentía sonreír? Le parecía un poco extraño que todo el actuar humano en esos chicos animales, no era más que una superflua ilusión y parte de su programación. No importaba cuantas veces sonriera, el rubio jamás comprendería el verdadero valor de ese gesto.

-Que triste…

-¿Qué es triste?- se sobresaltó al oír esa voz a su lado y se giró rápidamente, pasando a llevar la mano del menor y tirando el café sobre su brazo derecho.

-¡Mierda! ¡Lo siento mucho, Dean!- se apresuró en levantarse para llevarlo al baño y colocó unas comprensas frías sobre la quemadura- Te pondré una crema en el brazo y.

-Estoy bien, Cas.

-Lo siento mucho, Dean, no era mi intención quemarte.

-Está bien, yo entré sin anunciarme, es mi culpa.

-Dean…- bajó la mirada a su brazo.

-No te preocupes, Cas, ni siquiera me duele.

-¿Qué?- el moreno quitó las compresas para ver como la zona quemada se había enrojecido- ¿No sientes esto?- preguntó presionando un poco la herida.

-No, a diferencia de los humanos, nosotros no tenemos sensores receptivos en la piel, así que no siento dolor.

-Mmm… ya veo… pero se ha puesto rojo- indicó la quemadura.

-Los diferentes Mimis que hay, buscan asemejarse tanto en comportamiento como apariencia a los humanos, por eso se ha puesto rojo ante el cambio brusco de temperatura.

-Dean…

-Si me golpeas, también aparecerán moretones.

-¿Y por qué te golpearía?

-Tu eres mi dueño, Cas, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo y yo obedeceré.

-Dean…- apretó un poco la mandíbula- ¿Has tenido un dueño anteriormente? La forma en que hablas… y lo que dice en el manual… alguien te ha enseñado todo esto ¿Verdad?

-Sí, fui uno los primeros Mimis en ser creado luego de que se perfeccionaron los prototipos iniciales.

-¿Entonces haz tenido muchos dueños?

-No lo sé.

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-Cuando un Mimi regresa a alguna de las agencias en donde son adquiridos, ya sea porque su dueño quiso devolverlo, por un intercambio, porque no era lo que la persona buscaba o la razón que sea, se nos vuelve a acondicionar para la siguiente venta.

-¿Y estás bien con eso?- preguntó curioso.

-La función de los Mimis es procurar el bienestar de nuestro dueño y obedecer todas sus ordenes, ese es nuestro propósito.

-Dean…

-Todo lo demás es irrelevante- el rubio se arrodilló recogiendo la taza- Traeré un paño para limpiar aquí.

Castiel lo vió salir de la habitación y mantuvo la mirada en la puerta durante varios segundos. Esos chicos animales no eran más que herramientas creadas para satisfacer las necesidades humanas y mientras antes comprendiera eso, sería más fácil para él tener al Nekomimi en su casa.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y por sus reviews, Green (Estaba pensando en hacer que ronroneara pero quiero dejar la duda abierta si es o no humano pero el Neko es calentito para apapachar :) Krish2014 (Más adelante se sabrá si es o no real, por el momento estarán con la duda :) y Naoki (Sí, Dean oculta algo en su pasado que se revelará más adelante:) Saludos! :3

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 3**

El moreno regresó cansado de su trabajo y se quedó recostado sobre uno de los sillones de la sala de estar. Unos pasos se acercaron por el pasillo hasta que el rubio se asomó por el umbral y avanzó hacia él.

-Hola Cas, ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

-Hola Dean, bien, solo estoy algo cansado.

-¿Quieres que te de un masaje?- ofreció el menor mirándolo.

-Claro, me encantaría.

El Nekomimi se sentó sobre su trasero antes de levantarle la camisa para comenzar a masajear suavemente su espalda. El profesor se colocó un poco tenso al comienzo pero luego se relajó gradualmente hasta que terminó dormitando sobre el sillón. Sintió como el rubio se levantaba con cuidado de él antes de que escuchara un ruido y entreabrió uno de sus ojos, viendo al menor sentando en el suelo mientras mantenía la vista fija en él.

-Dean…

-¿Estás bien ahora?

-Sí, eres muy bueno con las manos- el gato esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Son cosas básicas que debemos aprender.

-Oye Dean… ¿Te gusta estar aquí?- el menor lo miró algo confundido- ¿Te agrada?

-Mmm, ¿Agradar es como divertirse?- preguntó.

-Algo así pero la diferencia es que cuando algo te agrada, no quieres dejarlo.

-Mmm…

-Si alguien viniera a buscarte, por ejemplo alguien de la agencia, ¿Te irías con esa persona o te quedarías conmigo?

-Tu eres mi dueño, Cas, yo me quedaré contigo hasta que decidas lo contrario o ya no me necesites.

-Dean…- mantuvo la mirada en el techo- Pero no has respondido mi pregunta…

-No, Cas, no me iría de aquí.

El moreno se giró sobre el sillón para mirar a su Nekomimi fijamente, éste parecía muy serio con su respuesta y por alguna razón, Castiel se sintió feliz con lo que escuchó. Iba a decir algo más pero el ruido del timbre se lo impidió y el menor se levantó a abrir la puerta, regresando luego de unos segundos en compañía de Balthazar, Lucifer y Gabriel.

-Hola chicos- dijo el profesor sentándose mientras se arreglaba la ropa.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?- preguntó el mayor con una sonrisa maliciosa- Mi cassie, ¿No me digas que te has atrevido a pervertir al pequeño gatito?

-No digas estupideces, Balthy- lo regañó el moreno algo molesto.

-Oye rubito- dijo Gabriel acercándose curioso- ¿Dentro de tu programación se incluye lo sexual?

-¡Cállate, Gabe!- ordenó Castiel algo sonrojado- Dejen de decir estupideces, Dean es mi Nekomimi, solo se encarga de los quehaceres domésticos, nada más.

-No Gabe- respondió Dean algo curioso- Dentro de mi programación no está lo sexual pero si Cas quiere, podría instruirme sobre el tema, yo haré todo lo que él me diga.

-¡Lo sabía! Mi Cassie está pervirtiendo al pequeño gatito.

-¡No digas tonterías!- le dio una palmada en la cabeza a su hermano- Ya basta los dos, este tema se acaba aquí.

-Eres un aburrido, Cas- dijo Lucifer sentándose con una sonrisa divertido- Además al Neko no le vendría mal aprender más cosas, ¿Quién te va a dar una mano cuando te sientas solito por la noche?

El moreno estaba listo para golpear al trío de idiotas que tenía como familia pero se detuvo al oír la risa escandalosa del Nekomimi, era en esos momentos donde realmente dudaba que el menor no supiera como se sentía reír.

-Yo puedo enseñarte algunas cosas muy interesantes, Neko.

-Ya basta, Lucy- Castiel tomó la mano del rubio para atraerlo a su lado- Ustedes son los unicos que quieren pervertir a Dean, ahora dejen de molestarlo y enseñarle cosas innecesarias.

-Eres un aburrido, Cassie- éste bufó despacio.

-De todas formas, ¿A qué han venido? Dudo mucho que solo a molestarme.

-El sábado es el cumpleaños de mi cachorrito- dijo Gabriel sacando un chocolate de su bolsillo derecho- Y teníamos planeado un viaje a la playa.

-Me parece una buena idea.

-¿Adoptaste un perrito, Gabe?- preguntó el rubio curioso- ¿Celebras el cumpleaños de tus mascotas?

-Jajajajaja- Lucifer le pasó un brazo por los hombros- Definitivamente me agradas, Neko, eres tan divertido.

-¿Eh?

-No Dean, cachorrito es la manera cariñosa en que Gabe se refiere a Sam.

-Mmm, ya veo.

-¿Has ido a la playa, Dean?- preguntó Balthazar.

-Mmm, no lo sé, creo que no.

Castiel les explicó lo del reacondicionamiento que le hacen a los Mimis cuando regresan a las agencias en donde los compran. No le pasó inadvertido la forma en que miraron al rubio antes de que éste fuera a buscar unas cervezas a la cocina y algo de comer.

-No se ustedes pero aún cuando es un Nekomimi creado artificialmente, es demasiado humano para mi gusto- dijo Gabriel jugando con el envoltorio de su dulce.

-Dean dijo que podían aprender lo que les enseñaran, eso está dentro de su programación y les ayuda a adaptarse.

-Aún así es extraño- agregó Balthazar- He visto algunos Nekomimi y Usagimimi antes pero ninguno parecía tan humano como él, si incluso se ríe y hasta pelea con Gabe cuando lo molesta.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Balthy?- preguntó el moreno sin entender.

-No lo sé, quiero decir, quizás sea parte de su programación o lo que sea pero Cassie, yo solo pagué por un Mimi de compañía para ti y Dean parece ser un prototipo bastante avanzado, ¿No crees?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo el rubio regresó con una bandeja en la cual traía las cervezas y dos platos, uno con frituras y el otro con galletas. Castiel miró fijamente a su Nekomimi antes de acariciarle la cabeza despacio.

-Cas.

-Queda un pedazo de tarta en el refrigerador, ¿Lo quieres?

-¿Puedo comerlo?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Claro que sí, Dean, te gustan bastante las tartas ¿Verdad?

-Mmm, sí pero prefiero quedarme contigo- el rubio se marchó por el pasillo.

-¿Qué fue eso, Cassie?

-Nada… es que le he estado enseñando unas cosas a Dean… no sabía que eran algunos sentimientos y emociones…

-¿Y por qué prefiere quedarse contigo que con una tarta?- interrogó Gabriel divertido.

-Mmm… es que… le dije que cuando te agrada alguien o algo… no lo dejas.

El moreno bajó la mirada con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas mientras intentaba no hacer caso de las burlas que escuchaba por parte de sus amigos. Dean regresó al cabo de unos segundos con un plato en donde traía el pedazo de tarta que luego saboreó con devoción y entusiasmo.

-¿Está bueno?- preguntó Lucifer curioso.

-Bastante, esto es muy rico.

-Y si vieras como saborea el pescado- acotó Castiel con cierta diversión- Debe ser por tu lado gatuno.

-¿Todos los Nekomimi son así?- interrogó Gabriel.

-Mmm, no lo sé pero a Cas no le molesta que coma con él.

-¿Te gusta comer?- prosiguió.

-No lo necesito- respondió bajando la mirada a su tarta- Nosotros fuimos creados solo para asegurar el bienestar de nuestro dueño.

-Ya veo- Gabriel le tironeó una oreja- ¿Y sientes esto?

-Los Mimis no podemos sentir dolor pero es molesto cuando lo haces, ya que interrumpes mi sistema auditivo.

-Oh, entonces lo haré más seguido, gatito- le tironeó las orejas con diversión.

-No me molestes- dijo haciendo morritos- Deja de tirarme las orejas.

Castiel observó a su Nekomimi con suma detención durante el resto de la velada. Ahora comprendía un poco mejor las palabras de su amigo, el rubio parecía demasiado humano para lo que debería ser.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews EloraP , Green (Más adelante los capítulos se harán mucho más largos:) y Naoki (Que sea tan humano, se develará más adelante, hasta el momento se puede especular :) Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 4**

El Nekomimi llevaba un poco más de un mes viviendo en la casa de Castiel y éste le había tomado un cariño especial. No sabía muy bien como fue pero cada noche que se quedaba trabajando en su despacho hasta tarde, el rubio permanecía recostado en el sillón que había en un rincón de la habitación mientras dormitaba. A veces, se quedaba de pie a su lado para mirarlo dormir durante varios minutos. Esa noche no fue la excepción y al cabo de unos quince minutos, lo movió con cuidado por el brazo. El menor abrió los ojos despacio y parpadeó varias veces antes de sentarse.

-Cas.

-Tiene ir a dormir a la habitación, Dean.

-Pero Cas.

-Ya hablamos sobre esto, yo duermo por las noches y necesito descansar, y sé que no debes dormir pero ahora no necesito algo, así que ve al cuarto.

-Está bien, Cas, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Dean.

El menor se marchó de la habitación y Castiel dejó todo ordenado antes de marcharse hacia su cuarto para dormir. Mañana era sábado, así que esa noche harían el viaje a la playa para mañana celebrar el cumpleaños de Sam. Cuando regresó a las siete, su Nekomimi tenía un bolso en la sala de estar y terminaba de doblar dos camisetas para dejarlas dentro.

-Hola Dean- éste se volteó sonriendo.

-Hola Cas, ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien, conseguí salir un poco antes.

-Ya terminé de arreglar tu bolso con lo que necesitarás, coloqué ropa, un bañador y útiles de aseo.

-Gracias Dean- respondió acercándose para acariciarle la cabeza.

-Cas.

-Gracias por encargarte de todo- el rubio lo observó fijamente- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Mmm… no…

-¿Arreglaste tus cosas?

-Estoy bien así.

-Necesitarás ropa, Dean, estaremos allá todo el fin de semana y también un bañador.

-Pero Cas.

-La idea es divertirnos y tú también estás incluido en eso, así que ve a buscar algo de ropa.

-Sí… gracias… pero primero serviré la cena.

-Está bien, Dean, yo lo haré, ve a buscar tu ropa.

-Sí…

El rubio subió las escaleras para ir por sus cosas y Castiel fue a la cocina para comer. Al cabo de unos minutos se le unió el menor para cenar con él.

-Gracias por la comida, Dean, estaba delicioso como siempre.

-De nada.

-¿Todo estuvo bien por aquí?

-Sí, Lucy llamó pasado el medio día para confirmar que vendrá a buscarnos a las ocho para ir al departamento de Sam y Gabe.

-Ya veo, ¿Empacaste tus cosas?

-Sí, dos cambios de ropa, un bañador y una toalla- enumeró levantándose para llevar la loza al fregadero.

-¿Seguro que no hay problema si te bañas en el mar?

-Estaré bien, Cas, mi constitución es firme.

-Mmm…

-Además estuve revisando algunos libros sobre el tema, así que ya sé nadar.

-Oh… vaya, aprendes rápido.

El moreno se limitó a observar como su Nekomimi secaba la loza antes de guardarla. Se levantó de su lugar sereno y fue por atrás para abrazar al menor, quién se sobresaltó un poco antes de girar la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Cas.

-Gracias Dean.

-¿Eh?

-Sé que es tu programación, tu objetivo o lo que sea pero este mes y medio te has hecho cargo de todo… te has hecho cargo de mí… así que gracias por eso.

-Yo quiero que estés bien, Cas.

-Dean.

-Y me agrada estar aquí.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí- el moreno lo soltó sonriendo un poco.

-Vale… no suelo ser muy ávido para estas cosas pero quería que supieras lo agradecido que estoy.

-Cas.

-Vamos, Lucy debe estar por llegar.

Ambos se colocaron una chaqueta y estuvieron esperando unos minutos en la sala de estar hasta que llegó el mayor a buscarlos en su auto. Cuando llegaron al departamento de la parejita, todos felicitaron al castaño por su cumpleaños y Gabriel lo abrazó por la espalda mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias chicos.

-Ahora, mi cachorrito precioso, nos iremos todo el fin de semana a una cabaña cerca de la playa para celebrar tu cumpleaños.

-Gabe.

-El lugar tiene una vista preciosa, te va a encantar, mi amor.

-Gracias chicos, adoro la playa.

La pareja se fue junta en un auto mientras que los demás se fueron en el de Lucifer. La playa quedaba a tres horas de la ciudad y llegaron a la cabaña cerca de la media noche, ya que se detuvieron en una tienda del pueblo cercano para comprar varias cosas. En un acuerdo casi unánime, decidieron que dormirían y mañana comenzarían la celebración.

-Hay un pequeño problemita- dijo Gabriel manteniendo abrazado a su pareja, quien bostezó somnoliento- Solo hay tres habitaciones en la cabaña, así que tendremos que compartir las camas.

-Por nosotros no hay problema- respondió Lucifer dándole una palmada en el trasero al mayor.

-Claro, como me quieres correr mano toda la noche, pervertido- dijo Balthazar haciendo morritos- Quizás que cosas me hagas mientras duermo.

-Ni que te molestara, perra- los demás se rieron.

-¿Está bien Cas si compartes el cuarto con Dean?- preguntó Gabriel.

-No te preocupes por mí- habló el Nekomimi- Yo puedo usar el sillón, tampoco es como si necesitara dormir.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto, Dean- dijo el profesor tomando su mano- Y no me molesta compartir la cama, vamos, buenas noches, chicos.

Llevó al gato hasta una de las habitaciones y ambos arreglaron la ropa para luego colocarse el pijama. Hacía algo de calor, así que Castiel optó por dormir sin camiseta. Se giró al rubio para decir algo pero la oración murió en su boca cuando vio al menor de espalda y unas largas cicatrices sobre su piel, como si lo hubieran golpeado salvajemente con una varilla o algo por el estilo.

-Dios…- el Nekomimi se dio la vuelta al mismo tiempo que se colocaba la camiseta pero el moreno alcanzó a ver más cicatrices en su abdomen- ¿Qué te ocurrió?

-¿Eh?

-Tienes un montón de cicatrices en tu torso.

-Ah, esto- dijo moviendo la cabeza un poco- No lo sé, supongo que alguno de mis dueños anteriores lo hizo.

-Dean…

-Ya te había dicho que no puedo sentir dolor así que supongo que fue algo así como un castigo, aunque no tiene mucho sentido porque no me duele- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y por eso está bien que te golpeen?- preguntó sintiéndose muy molesto.

-Yo haré lo que mi dueño ordene, Cas.

-Y si yo te golpeara en este momento, ¿Me detendrías?

-No, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, Cas, mi único propósito es asegurar tu bienestar y si golpearme te hace sentir bien, entonces puedes hacerlo- respondió con serenidad.

-Eres un idiota…

-¿Cas?- el moreno se acostó dándole la espalda- ¿Dije algo malo, Cas? Lo siento mucho si te ofendí con mis palabras- Sintió un peso tras él y se giró al Nekomimi- ¿Estás enojado conmigo?

-No… no estoy molesto… estoy triste.

-¿Triste?- preguntó confundido- Pero no estás llorando.

-Estoy triste por ti, Dean.

-¿Por mí?

-Me siento muy triste al pensar que alguien te hiriera sin razón pero es aún más al pensar que tú lo permitas.

-Pero Cas, soy un Nekomimi de compañía, mi programación.

-¡Deja de decir eso!- lo regañó molesto- Con esa mierda de programación o no, no es correcto herir a otros.

-Cas…

-Prométemelo.

-¿Eh?

-Prométeme que de ahora en adelante, no permitirás que alguien te lastime.

-Dean…

-Prometelo- el rubio lo observó fijamente.

-Lo prometo, Cas- dijo el rubio acariciándole la cabeza despacio.

-Dean…

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

-Sí…

-Me alegra oírlo- respondió sonriendo- Cuando Cas acaricia mi cabeza, yo también me siento bien.

-Dean.

-Tienes que descansar ahora, Buenas noches, Cas.

-Buenas noches, Dean.

El moreno cerró los ojos suspirando bajito mientras sentía las suaves caricias que le daba el Nekomimi en la cabeza. Realmente no entendía por qué alguien heriría a una persona de esa forma, independiente de su procedencia, no estaba bien golpear a otros por satisfacción. Pasó una mano por la cintura del rubio y apoyó la frente contra la de Dean, el último pensamiento que evocó su mente antes de dormir, fue que él lo cuidaría y no permitiría que nadie volviera a lastimarlo de esa forma.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green (Más adelante saldrá explicado todo esto, es parte del pasado del Neko) y Naoki (Has acertado en parte, Alister aparecerá pero no es quien golpeó al gatito) Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 5**

Castiel observaba sentado sobre la arena, como su Nekomimi estaba jugando en la orilla de la playa junto con Sam, Gabriel y Lucifer. Aún no olvidaba lo que había ocurrido ayer, ni todas las cicatrices que vio en el cuerpo del rubio.

-¿Quieres una cerveza, Cassie?- ofreció su hermano antes de sentarse a su lado.

-Claro, gracias.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tienes esa carita de preocupación?

-Balthy…

-Anda, dímelo.

-Yo… Mmm…

-Dímelo, Cassie, debe ser algo serio si estás tan preocupado- el mayor le rodeó los hombros con un brazo- Confía en mí, Cassie, si puedo ayudarte lo haré.

-Siempre has sido capaz de entenderme muy fácilmente.

-Claro que sí, eres mi querido hermanito menor, no hay una sola cosa que no sepa de ti.

-Balthy- mantuvo la mirada al frente- Estoy preocupado por Dean.

-¿Ocurrió algo ayer?

-Es que… cuando nos alistamos para dormir, él se quitó la camiseta y tenía un montón de cicatrices en su torso… las heridas de su espalda parecían ser muy dolorosas cuando se las hicieron.

-Cassie.

-Cuando le pregunté sobre eso… él le quitó importancia al asunto diciendo que no podía sentir dolor y que haría todo lo que su dueño le pidiera… es probable que esas heridas fueran hechas hace mucho tiempo pero… me sentí tan enfadado al pensar como un maldito hijo de puta se cree con el derecho de golpearlo para sentirse mejor… pero me enoja aún más… que Dean le reste importancia al asunto, sé que es un Nekomimi y fue creado para satisfacer los deseos humanos pero… me entristece mucho que lo traten de esa forma… Desde que Dean llegó a mi vida, ha sido un cambio favorable, Balthy, siempre hay un plato de comida caliente y deliciosa cuando regreso cansado del trabajo, me suele dar masajes, se encarga de los quehaceres de la casa, incluso me prepara el almuerzo que llevo a la universidad…Dean es un buen chico… por eso no entiendo como alguien es capaz de lastimarlo de esa forma… ni que él lo permita…

Castiel flexionó sus rodillas al mismo tiempo que afirmaba los brazos sobre ellas y luego el mentón. No podía comprender como alguien era capaz de tamaña atrocidad y podía infringir daño a otro por el simple placer de hacerlo.

-Eres demasiado bueno, Cassie.

-Balthy…

-Entiendo perfectamente lo que dices, sea un Nekomimi o no, nadie tiene derecho a lastimar a otra persona, aquel que disfruta del dolor ajeno, es un hijo de puta que debería pudrirse en el infierno- el mayor le palmeó el hombro despacio antes de sonreír un poco- Dean no entiende muchas cosas pero si tú se las enseñas, entonces él lo sabrá y no volverá a pasar.

-Me prometió… que no dejaría que lo lastimaran de nuevo.

-No podemos cambiar el pasado del gatito pero si demostrarle que las cosas pueden ser buenas, que herir a otros no es correcto y que independiente de su origen, él ya es parte de nuestra familia.

-Balthy.

-Estoy seguro que Dean lo comprenderá con el tiempo, además te tiene a ti para enseñarle.

-Sí, él siempre dice que quiere verme sonreír y yo también quiero que él sonría.

Castiel se sintió un poco mejor con las palabras de su hermano mayor y cuando una mano acarició su cabello despacio, se giró algo asustado pero luego sonrió al ver al rubio, quien se arrodilló frente a él.

-Dean.

-Eso está mejor.

-¿Eh?

-Te ves mucho mejor con una sonrisa, Cas- el moreno lo observó fijamente.

-Parece que soy mal tercio, los dejaré solitos- canturreó Balthazar.

-¿Mal tercio?- preguntó el rubio sin entender.

-Sí, Neko, eso se dice cuando es evidente que dos personas quieren estar solas para hacer cositas de adultos que te contaré después.

-¡Balthy cállate!- ordenó el moreno algo sonrojado- Deja de pervertir a Dean, no quiero que le enseñes esas cosas- se levantó tomando la mano del Nekomimi- Vamos con los demás, Dean, no quiero que se te pegue lo idiota de Balthy.

Castiel sonrió ante los berrinches de su hermano mayor y se llevó al rubio de ahí. Dean no tenía idea de que con esas simples palabras mientras acariciaba su cabeza, había sido todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse mucho mejor.

Durante un momento en que jugaban en la playa, el moreno se percató que su Nekomimi entraba a la cabaña en compañía de Balthazar. Esperó unos minutos antes de seguirlos y se dirigió a la cocina pero se detuvo al oír la voz de su hermano.

-Bien, Neko, ya está lista la torta.

-Quedó muy bonita, Balthy, a Sammy le encantará.

-Claro que sí, especialmente porque su amorcito la preparó para él.

-¿Cómo se siente?

-¿Eh?

-¿Cómo se siente amar a alguien?

-Bueno, Dean, cada persona lo experimenta de una manera distinta, en mi caso, ya ves que mi chico es un pervertido y le gusta molestarme pero cada vez que lo necesito está a mi lado, adoro pasar cada minuto con él y soy muy feliz cuando está conmigo, mira, ni siquiera Lucy está aquí pero con solo hablar de él me hace sonreír.

-¿Entonces amas a alguien cuando te agrada estar con él, cuando sonríes por él y porque está a tu lado cuando lo necesitas?

-Eso es solo la superficie, Dean, es algo difícil de explicar pero cuando estas con la persona que amas, sientes que todo estará bien, que todo es como debería ser.

-Mmm, ¿Y si yo también me siento asi?

-¿Eh? ¿De que hablas, Neko?

-Es que lo que has dicho, se parece mucho a lo que me pasa con Cas, ¿Eso significa que lo amo?

El moreno sintió como el rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas al oír las palabras del Nekomimi que pronunció con tanta seriedad. Hubieron unos pequeños segundos de silencio antes de que su hermano volviera a hablar.

-¿Y qué es lo que te pasa con Cassie?

-Cas está a mi lado, me agrada el tiempo que pasamos juntos y siempre sonrío cuando él está cerca.

-No es lo mismo Dean, Cas está junto a ti porque ambos viven juntos y esa es la misma razón por la que pasan tiempo en común, y el hecho de que sonrías, es por tu programación, tú lo dijiste una vez.

-Mmm.

-¿Hay algo más, Dean?

-Es que… no sé si sea mi programación, Balthy pero cuando Cas me acaricia la cabeza, se siente raro.

-¿Cómo raro?- preguntó el mayor curioso.

-Se supone que no tengo receptores sensitivos en mi piel, por eso no puedo sentir dolor o los cambios de temperatura pero cuando Cas me acaricia la cabeza… se siente cálido.

-Mmm, vamos a hacer una pequeña prueba- el profesor se asomó con cautela para ver como su hermano acariciaba la cabeza del Nekomimi- ¿Has sentido algo?

-No, solo mi cabello moviéndose.

-Vaya, esto es realmente curioso.

-¿Eh?

-Es curioso que sin tu sentido del tacto, hayas asociado la mano de Cassie en tu cabeza con algo que desconoces.

-¿Eso está mal, Balthy?

-No lo creo, es esperable que aprendas cosas nuevas viviendo con humanos pero me sorprende tu elevada capacidad para hacerlo, debes un prototipo de Nekomimi muy avanzado, los que yo he visto no pueden sentir algo y solo entienden ordenes sencillas- el mayor sonrió- Eres un gatito muy especial, Dean

-Balthy.

-Y no te preocupes, no tiene algo de malo que te ocurra esto.

Castiel se sonrojó un poco al notar la sonrisa del rubio y se marchó por el pasillo para quedarse en la puerta por varios segundos hasta que una voz lo hizo voltear.

-Dean.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Cas?

-Yo… supuse que venían a arreglar todo para el almuerzo y como ya nos estaba dando hambre, vine a ver si terminaron.

-Más o menos, Balthy olvidó las velas, así que irá a comprar algunas.

-Oh- en ese momento los demás se acercaron.

-Que hambre tengo- dijo Sam tomando la mano de su pareja.

-Yo necesito un dulce o me dará algo- el moreno vio de reojo como su hermano se acercaba por el pasillo sonriendo algo nervioso.

-Sammy, ¿Me acompañas al pueblo?- pidió el Nekomimi- Es que ya no queda tarta y yo quiero.

Antes de que el menor respondiera, el rubio lo tomó por la mano y se lo llevó de ahí rápidamente. Balthazar suspiró aliviado para ir hacia uno de los autos y comprar las velas mientras ellos se quedarían arreglando todo en la cabaña. Castiel miró el reloj alg preocupado, ya había pasado casi una hora desde que su hermano regresó pero aún no había señales de los dos menores.

-¿Qué tienes, Cas?- preguntó Lucifer.

-Iré a buscar a los chicos, están tardando mucho.

-Déjalos, Cas, seguro que Dean hace algo de tiempo con mi cachorrito.

-Pero ya tardaron mucho y tengo un mal presentimiento.

Sin esperar que sus amigos dijeran algo, salió corriendo de la casa en dirección al pueblo que estaba a un kilómetro por el camino de tierra. No sabía por qué pero tenía un mal presentimiento y debía dar cuanto antes con sus amigos.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam escuchaba atentamente lo que le contaba el Nekomimi sobre como descubrió su gusto por las tartas y que el moreno siempre traía una por la noche. Desde la primera vez que conoció al rubio, cuando Balthazar lo fue a buscar al aeropuerto el día anterior, le cayó muy bien y si era honesto, tampoco esperaba que fuera tan humano.

-Y me encantan- dijo el mayor sonriendo- Es lo más delicioso que he probado.

-¿Puedes sentir el sabor de las comidas?- preguntó curioso.

-Sí, el pescado también me gusta.

-Ya veo- el rubio le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Cas prometió que mañana comeríamos pescado, ¿A ti te gusta, Sammy?

-Claro, es bastante rico con papas.

-¿Entonces lo comeremos?

-Sí.

-Genial- sonrió- ¿Cuántos años cumples, Sammy?

-Veintitrés- respondió mirándolo- Estoy en el último año de la carrera.

-Gabe dijo que eres muy inteligente y serás el mejor abogado de la ciudad- esas palabras lo hicieron sonreír.

-Gabe me está elogiando demasiado.

-No lo creo, lo que dice es cierto, tengo algunas nociones básicas sobre lo que estudias y si es un arduo trabajo prepararse en lo teórico, además Gabe me dijo que tienes una calificación casi perfecta y la más alta de tu generación.

-Mmm…

-Eres muy inteligente, Sammy, por eso Balthy te dice Nerd- el castaño hizo morritos.

-No comiences tu también, Dean o te dejaré sin pescado mañana.

Sam se río con los berrinches que hacia el mayor y continuaron caminando por la orilla de la playa pero cuando estaban a unos doscientos metros de la cabaña, cuatro hombres les cortaron el paso y por la cantidad de botellas que había en el suelo, debían estar bastante ebrios.

-Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí, nunca había visto un Nekomimi en persona- dijo uno de los desconocidos.

-Yo siempre he querido uno, he escuchado que son excelentes nanas- agregó otro.

-Perfecto, entonces será nuestro- sentenció un hombre fornido. Sam tomó la mano del rubio y rodeó al grupito para caminar rápido.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sammy?- preguntó Dean sin entender.

-Hay que regresar a casa, pronto- respondió bajito.

-¿A dónde van con tanta prisa? Solo queremos hablar con ustedes.

Dos hombres quedaron frente a él y los otros permanecieron atrás. Sam mantuvo al rubio sujeto por la mano mientras evaluaba la mejor manera de salir de ahí sin tener que luchar en una clara pelea donde estaban en desventaja.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green (En cuanto a tu pregunta, sí, Dean tiene orejitas y colita, lo único que no hace es ronronear:) Jezebeth, Krish2014 (Ahora sabrás si alguien llega a salvarlos :) y Naoki. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 6**

Sam recibió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que lo dejó en el suelo y vio como uno de esos sujetos tomaba al rubio por el brazo pero éste se liberó serio antes de darle una patada en el abdomen que lo dejó de rodillas.

-Mierda… maldito bastardo- siseó el desconocido adolorido.

-¿Sammy estás bien?- preguntó el mayor tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara.

-Sí Dean, es mejor que regresemos con los demás.

-Ustedes no irán a ninguna parte- dijo el más fornido de los hombres sacando una navaja- Ahora, ¿Nos darás al Nekomimi por las buenas o por las malas?

Los tres desconocidos los rodearon pero Dean se hizo cargo de ellos con bastante maestría y eso le dio a entender que estaba entrenado para sortear ese tipo de situaciones. Observó como el sujeto que el rubio dejó en el suelo, se levantaba con la intención de golpear al gato, se apresuró en sostenerlo por un brazo y lo jaló a su lado, dándole un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que lo tiró al suelo.

-Es mejor que se vayan o van a acabar muy mal- amenazó Sam pero dos de los sujetos lo atacaron mientras el tercero mantenía ocupado al rubio.

-Será mejor que tú te vayas- dijo uno de los hombres sosteniéndolo por el cabello con fuerza con una mano y con la otra rodeaba su cuello desde atrás- Danos al Nekomimi y lárgate o acabarás muy mal.

-¡Sammy!- gritó Dean con la intención de ir hacia él pero su atacante le dio una patada que lo dejó de rodillas en el suelo.

-¡Dean!

-Esto es aburrido, vamos a acabarlo de una vez- dijo uno de los sujetos tomando una botella y caminó hacia él- Ya que no quieres darnos al Nekomimi por las buenas, entonces será por las malas.

Sam observó como alzaba la botella y el agarre en su cuello se hizo más fuerte. Cerró los ojos esperando lo peor pero el golpe nunca llegó y cuando volvió a abrirlos, el rubio estaba frente a él.

-Dean…- éste se giró despacio.

-¿Estás bien, Sammy?- preguntó mientras un grueso hilo de sangre resbalaba por el costado derecho de su rostro.

-Dean… estás herido.

Iba a decir algo más pero uno de los hombres tomó al rubio por el cuello antes de lanzarlo al suelo para comenzar a patearlo con fuerza. Sam forcejaba inútilmente por conseguir liberarse de su captor para ayudar al mayor y cuando pensó que las cosas solo empeoraría, una furiosa mano tomó al hombre por el cuello e impidió que siguiera golpeando al gato.

-¿Quién te has creído para lastimar a mi Nekomimi, bastardo?- siseó el moreno con una expresión de enfado que Sam nunca antes había visto.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel iba por el camino de tierra cuando escuchó el grito de Sam que llamaba al rubio. Se detuvo rápidamente para mirar a su alrededor y entonces un golpe seco se dejó oír. Se apresuró en correr en dirección a la playa y vio como un hombre sostenía a su amigo por el cuello mientras que otro, empujaba al rubio al suelo para comenzar a patearlo. Una intensa rabia inundó su ser y detuvo a ese sujeto por el cuello.

-¿Quién te has creído para lastimar a mi Nekomimi, bastardo?- siseó muy enojado.

-Suéltame, maldito- gruñó el desconocido.

-Cierra la boca, bastardo- le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el abdomen antes de empujarlo al suelo y miró al sujeto que sostenía al menor- ¿Estás bien, Sammy?

-Sí pero Dean.

-¡¿Quién mierda eres tú?!- gritó otro de los hombres mientras sostenía una botella en su mano- ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡Esto no es contigo!

-Claro que lo es- respondió serio- Es mi amigo y a mí Nekomimi a quienes están molestando- ¿Estás bien, Dean?

-Sí, Cas.

Se acercó para ayudarle a levantarse y entonces reparó en la sangre que tenía en su rostro. Ocurrió en solo fracciones de segundos pero una intensa ira se apoderó por completo de él y se abalanzó sobre el hombre que había estado lastimando al rubio para golpearlo sin compasión.

-¡Cas cuidado!

Se giró al oír la voz de su amigo pero no alcanzó a defenderse de la patada que fue directo a su cabeza y lo dejó aturdido por varios segundos en el suelo. Le tomó unos segundos pero cuando consiguió incorporarse de nuevo, no dio crédito a la escena frente a él. Dean estaba fuera de sí golpeando a tres de los hombres en el suelo sin compasión.

-Dean…- susurró sorprendido.

El Nekomimi tenía de rodillas al hombre que lo había golpeado y con uno de los brazos extendidos tras su espalda. El sujeto que sostenía a Sam, lo soltó antes de huir rápidamente del lugar. Dean esbozó una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a doblar su brazo lentamente.

-No… por favor no- suplicó el desconocido- No lo hagas… ¡Detente por favor!

Castiel se apresuró en tomar al rubio por la cintura para apartarlo de ese hombre y evitar que le rompiera el brazo. Los tres sujetos restantes huyeron despavoridos del lugar pero el Nekomimi tenía toda la intención de seguirlos para terminar lo que comenzaron.

-Dean basta- pidió sosteniéndolo con dificultad.

-¡Chicos!- Sus amigos se acercaron corriendo, Balthazar y Lucifer le ayudaron a detener al rubio mientras Gabriel se arrodillaba junto a su pareja.

-¿Estás bien, amor?

-Sí pero Dean está lastimado, uno de esos hombres lo golpeó con una botella en la cabeza.

Ambos se giraron a mirar como entre tres personas intentaban calmar al rubio que seguía fuera de sí. Castiel lo tomó por las mejillas apoyando su frente contra la del menor y observándolo fijamente.

-Tranquilo, Dean, ya pasó- el menor seguía gruñendo mientras forcejeaba por liberarse- Ya terminó, Dean, esos hombres se fueron y todos estamos bien, mírame Dean.

-Cas- se calmó un poco.

-Eso es, Neko, tranquilo, todo está bien- acarició la cabeza del Nekomimi con suavidad- Estamos bien, Dean.

El moreno sostuvo al rubio cuando este se quedó dormido sobre él, lo tomó en brazos con cuidado y luego de asegurarse que Sam se encontraba bien, los seis se dirigieron de regreso a la cabaña. Castiel recostó al rubio sobre el sillón para luego curar su herida y limpiar la sangre con suavidad.

-¿Qué demonios ocurrió?- preguntó Lucifer.

-Veníamos de regreso cuando esos hombres se acercaron a nosotros- explicó Sam- Querían llevarse a Dean y se colocaron violentos… lo siento, no pude protegerlo y lo lastimaron por mi culpa… él me protegió cuando intentaron golpearme con esa botella… por eso está herido.

-No es tu culpa- respondió el moreno acariciándole la cabeza despacio.

-Cas…

-Dean te protegió porque así lo decidió.

-Cas.

-Se sentirá triste si te culpas por esto.

El moreno permaneció sentando en el suelo junto al sillón mientras sostenía la mano de su Nekomimi. Fue al cabo de una hora que el rubio comenzó a moverse inquieto al mismo tiempo que murmuraba algo inentendible. Por unos segundos, Castiel tuvo la impresión que se trataba de una pesadilla pero eso era imposible al tratarse de una creación artificial.

-Dean despierta- comenzó a preocuparse al oír sus gruñidos- Dean- lo movió por los hombros con fuerza- ¡Dean!- el rubio se incorporó sobresaltado- Tranquilo, ya estás en casa.

-Cas…- lo miró fijamente antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Está bien, nadie te herirá aquí.

-¡Dean!- Sam se acercó a ellos y abrazó al rubio- ¿Estás bien, Dean?

-Sí….- dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza- ¿Qué es esto?

-Una venda- respondió el profesor acariciándole la cabeza- Uno de esos bastardos te lastimó.

-Mmm, estoy bien, Cas, no es necesario- se la iba a quitar pero el moreno se lo impidió- Cas.

-Por favor déjatela… evitará que tu herida se abra y que se infecte.

-Eso no pasará, Cas, no puedo enfermarme- respondió el Nekomimi serio- Y tampoco me duele, así que.

-Prometiste que no dejarías que te lastimaran de nuevo…

-Cas.

-Me lo prometiste…

- Le diré a los chicos que has despertado- dijo Sam con un extraño gesto en la cara- Todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti, Dean.

El moreno observó a su amigo marcharse por el pasillo y se levantó para sentarse a su lado mientras tomaba una de sus manos y con la otra, le acariciaba la cabeza despacio. No sabía muy bien que le ocurría pero no quería que su Nekomimi resultara herido, no quería volver a sentirse de esa manera.

-Cas… lo siento- se disculpó el rubio- Sé que lo prometí pero iban a lastimar a Sammy… y si algo le ocurre, ustedes estarían muy tristes y yo no quiero eso.

-Dean…- lo abrazó con fuerza antes de mirarlo- Eres un idiota a veces, Neko.

-¿Eh?

-Tú también eres parte de nuestra familia y todos estaremos muy tristes si algo te ocurre.

-Cas…

-Eres importante para mí, Dean y no tienes idea de lo triste que me he sentido al verte herido.

-Cas- el menor lo abrazó con fuerza- Lo siento, te prometo que voy a cuidarme pero no estés triste, no quiero verte así.

-Dean.

-Cas se ve mucho mejor con una sonrisa.

-Tú tambien te ves mucho mejor con una sonrisa, Dean.

Ambos se miraron fijamente antes de esbozar una sonrisa. Castiel no estaba seguro que era lo que le ocurría con el rubio pero si tenía algo claro y era que lo protegería sin importar contra quien o que obstáculo debiera enfrentar.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Green (En su programación está la defensa personal pero igual lastimaron al gatito u.u) Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 7**

Castiel regresó del trabajo cansado y dejó sus cosas en la sala de estar antes de ir a la cocina, en donde escuchó la voz melodiosa de su Nekomimi. El viaje a la playa del fin de semana celebrando el cumpleaños de Sam había sido muy divertido, exceptuando el incidente con esos sujetos. Se asomó a la cocina con cautela y sonrió al ver al rubio de espaldas mientras terminaba de freír el pescado en el sartén.

-Hola Dean- éste se giró con una sonrisa.

-Hola Cas- respondió entusiasta- ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

-Bien- dijo acercándose para quedar tras él- Tengo muchísima hambre y esto huele delicioso.

-Ya está casi listo, Cas.

-Mira lo que te traje- le entregó la bolsa que sostenía y el menor miró su contenido mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba.

-¡Mi tarta!

-Así es, ya que has sido un buen Neko, te traje tu favorita.

-¡Gracias Cas!- lo abrazó y el profesor acarició su cabeza con suavidad.

-¿Tu herida está bien?

-Sí, Cas, ya te dije que no me duele, así que no te preocupes.

-Mmm- quitó la venda con cuidado para mirar la cicatriz que tenía el menor y la acarició despacio- No me gusta.

-Cas…

-Aún cuando no puedas sentir dolor, no me gusta que te lastimen…

-Estoy bien- aseguró el Nekomimi.

-Sé que no puedes entenderlo del todo, Dean pero me siento triste cuando te lastimas y aunque a ti no te duele, a mí sí- tomó una de sus manos- Me duele aquí- la llevó a su pecho- Cuando te hieres, me duele el corazón.

En un gesto que Castiel no esperaba, el rubio lo empujó despacio hasta dejarlo contra la pared y se inclinó un poco para colocar el oído derecho en su pecho antes de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Dean…

-Me gustan los latidos de tu corazón, son muy armónicos- cerró los ojos- Me gusta oírlos cuando duermes.

El profesor lo rodeó con sus brazos y le dio un suave besito en la cicatriz de la frente. El Nekomimi lo observó fijamente, con una mueca extraña en su rostro que el mayor no supo como interpretar.

-¿Qué ocurre, Dean?

-Mmm… es que…

-Dímelo- pidió con suavidad.

-Algo está mal conmigo, Cas…

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Te sientes mal?

-No lo sé… es que… estoy sintiendo cosas extrañas.

-¿Extrañas? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Se supone que no debería sentir algo pero cuando me tocas… los lugares donde me tocas… se sienten muy cálidos…

-Dean.

-Y en la playa… cuando ese hombre te lastimó, sentí algo raro.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó serio.

-Todo mi ser… deseaba lastimar a ese sujeto por golpearte.

-Dean…

-Eso no está bien, Cas… la agresividad no está dentro de mi programación pero cuando te hirieron… yo también quería lastimarlo- el menor lo observó fijamente- ¿Qué me pasa, Cas?

El moreno permaneció unos minutos en silencio ante las inesperadas palabras del menor. Tampoco comprendía por qué pero en vez de analizar las palabras del Nekomimi con objetividad, lo hizo de un modo más personal, sintiéndose feliz por lo que dijo y lo abrazó.

-¿Cas?

-No hay algo malo contigo, Dean- le acarició las mejillas despacio.

-¿Entonces estoy bien?- preguntó el menor.

-Sí, Dean, yo me sentí exactamente igual cuando ese bastardo te golpeó.

-Cas…

-Cuando vi la herida que tenías y como te lastimaba en el suelo… sentí una intensa ira y solo quería destrozarlo con mis propias manos.

-Pero yo no debería ser así, Cas… se supone que los Mimis no estamos programados para lastimar a los humanos…

-Estabas protegiéndome, Dean, no tiene algo de malo lo que hiciste.

-Pero esos son sentimientos humanos… yo no debería tenerlos, Cas… algo tiene que estar mal conmigo, quizás con el golpe en la cabeza, mi programación se vio afectada y- el moreno colocó dos dedos en sus labios mientras sonreía.

-No Dean, está bien, lo que has dicho me hace muy feliz- el rubio lo observó sin entender- Lo que hiciste para protegerme, que me protegieras de esa forma y que te sintieras así, me hace muy feliz, gracias por cuidarme, Dean- el menor tomó su mano.

-¿Entonces no estoy defectuoso?

-Claro que no, Neko- le acarició la cabeza con una mano- Estás en perfectas condiciones.

-Cas.

-Ahora vamos a comer esta delicia que has preparado.

El rubio le regaló una encantadora sonrisa antes de servir la comida. El profesor saboreó cada bocado de la cena mientras de reojo observaba a su Nekomimi, quién estaba disfrutando el pescado. Cuando terminó de comer, soltó un pequeño suspiró.

-Gracias por la comida, Dean, estaba exquisita.

-De nada, Cas- el menor lo miró fijamente.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Tienes pescado aquí.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el menor se inclinó hacia él y en un inesperado gesto, lo lamió cerca de los labios. El rubor no tardó en apoderarse de sus mejillas y observó a su Nekomimi con un marcado gesto de asombro y vergüenza.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Dean?

-Tenías un poco de pescado cerca de los labios.

-Dean… no vuelvas a hacerlo… basta con que me digas y yo lo limpiaré.

-Mmm pero Balthy dijo que así debía hacerse.

-¿Eh?- arqueó una ceja algo molesto- ¿Qué es lo que te dijo mi hermanito?

-Que cuando tuvieras comida en el rostro, debía lamerla- respondió sereno- Dijo que así sonreirías, ¿Lo hice mal, Cas?

-Dean…- suspiró despacio- No tienes que hacer lo que te digas ese idiota.

-No entiendo.

-Balthy solo estaba bromeando contigo, Dean.

-¿Bromeando?- preguntó sin entender.

-Solo no le hagas caso de nuevo- pidió el profesor.

-Sí, Cas… ¿Estás enojado?

-No Dean… pero si haces eso de nuevo, la respuesta que obtendrás… quizás no te guste- dijo levantándose y dejó su loza en el fregadero- Estaré en mi despacho trabajando.

-¿Te llevo un café, Cas?

-No… ve a dormir, buenas noches.

El moreno se encerró en la habitación suspirando y permaneció recostado sobre el sillón junto a la pared durante varios minutos. Ese gesto tan inocente por parte del Nekomimi, había hecho que un montón de emociones innombrables se estremecieran en su interior. No tenía idea de que le ocurría con el rubio y si era honesto, le producía un poco de miedo descubrirlo.

Castiel se levantó bostezando y bajó las escaleras somnoliento. Era sábado y aprovechó de dormir un par de horas más que lo que usualmente acostumbraba. Cuando llegó a la cocina, se extrañó que Dean no estuviera ahí preparando el desayuno. Volvió a subir las escaleras para dirigirse al cuarto del menor y golpeó antes de entrar.

-Es hora de despertar— no alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando escuchó los gruñidos del rubio y vio que se movía inquieto en la cama- ¡Dean!- lo sacudió por los hombros- ¡Dean despierta! ¡DEAN!

Lo movió más fuerte y esas esmeraldas lo observaron con hostilidad antes de que lanzara un zarpazo directo a su rostro pero el moreno alcanzó a esquivarlo, evitando que lo rasguñara. El menor cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

-¿Dean?- lo llamó preocupado- ¡Dean!- el Nekomimi lo miró asustado- ¿Dean?

-Cas…

-Tranquilo, Neko- dijo abrazándolo con fuerza- Solo ha sido un mal sueño.

-¿Sueño?

-Estás bien aquí, gatito, yo siempre te cuidaré.

-Cas…- ambos permanecieron abrazados por un par de segundos antes de separarse.

-¿Te sientes mejor, Dean?

-Sí… ¿Qué ocurrió?

-No lo sé, te escuché gruñir mientras dormías y cuando te desperté, estabas muy asustado, creo que tuviste una pesadilla.

-Yo no sueño, Cas- respondió el menor con un gesto de confusión- No necesito dormir como ustedes.

-Dean…

-¿Te lastimé?

-No, gatito, estoy bien.

-Siento esto, Cas- se disculpó levantándose- Ya es tarde y debería tener el desayuno listo.

-Dean…

Observó como el Nekomimi salía de la habitación a paso rápido y dirigió su vista hacia la cama. No quería admitirlo pero quizás si estaba ocurriendo algo malo con el rubio, ya que la forma tan hostil en que lo miró antes de atacarlo, no era propia del Dean que siempre lo protegía y mantenía toda su vida en orden desde que llegó a su hogar.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, Green (Algo hay oculto pero ya se verá más adelante) y Krish2014 (Este capitulo dará otra pista y el siguiente será más revelador al respecto, por ahora solo se puede hipotetizar. Jajaja, sería lindo un Cas que ronronea XD) Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 8**

Castiel estaba muy preocupado por su Nekomimi, esa última semana, las pesadillas habían vuelto a repetirse. Las últimas siete mañanas, había tenido que despertar al menor luego de oírlo quejarse entre sueños y en todas esas ocasiones, fue atacado con hostilidad pero el incidente que lo llevó a consultarlo con sus amigos, fue cuando estaba comprando en la tienda de la esquina y unos adolescentes lo pasaron a empujar al salir distraídamente del lugar, el moreno no le dio importancia porque se disculparon pero Dean se abalanzó sobre ellos en cosa de segundos para comenzar a golpearlos.

-Y tuve que separarlo de esos chicos antes de que lastimara a alguien seriamente- dijo Castiel manteniendo los brazos cruzados.

-¿En dónde tienes al Neko?- preguntó Lucifer inusualmente serio.

-Lo envié a la habitación a dormir… no sé que está sucediéndole, chicos, cada día que pasa, Dean está mucho más agresivo.

-Tráelo aquí- pidió Gabriel tomando la mano de su pareja.

El profesor se levantó para ir a buscar a su Nekomimi a la habitación y ambos bajaron a la sala de estar. Lucifer fue el primero en levantarse y ante la sorpresa de todos, le dio una bofetada al moreno, aunque sin usar demasiada fuerza. En cosa de segundos, el rubio se abalanzó sobre él para comenzar a golpearlo sin contemplaciones y Castiel tuvo que apartalo con la ayuda de su hermano.

-Basta, Dean, no lastimes a Lucy, él no es malo.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó el gato furioso.

Gabriel les ayudó a detenerlo pero de alguna forma, el menor consiguió liberarse de ellos e intentó golpear a Balthazar pero el moreno se interpuso, recibiendo un manotazo en su mejilla derecha. El Nekomimi lo observó fijamente antes de sostener su mano asustado y retroceder despacio.

-Cas… yo no…

El rubio se llevó una mano a la cabeza antes de desmayarse en los brazos de Gabriel, éste recostó al menor sobre el sillón y se giró hacia su amigo, quién observaba toda la escena con un pequeño deje de sorpresa.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?- preguntó Sam preocupado- ¿Por qué Dean está actuando de esa forma?

-¿Hace cuánto comenzó a actuar así, Cas?- interrogó la pareja de su hermano.

-Mmm, dos días después de que llegamos de la playa.

-¿Notaste algo raro el día anterior?

-No- hizo memoria recordando algo- Sí… el día después de que regresamos de la playa, cuando llegué a casa después del trabajo, Dean dijo que se sentía raro.

-¿A qué te refieres con raro?

-Dijo que lo de la playa estuvo mal, que dentro de su programación no se incluía el lastimar humanos.

-Tal como supuse- dijo Lucifer- Es muy probable que el golpe que le dieron esos hombres en la cabeza, lo afectó mucho más de lo que pensamos.

-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó el moreno sin entender.

-Qué el Neko necesitará una reparación.

-Yo me encargaré de contactar con la agencia en Londres para ver como lo haremos- dijo Balthazar antes de abrazarlo- Tranquilo, Cassie, con una buena reparación, Dean estará como nuevo y esto quedará en un mal recuerdo.

-Eso espero, Balthy…

Castiel observó a sus amigos para luego tomar en brazos a su Nekomimi y llevarlo al cuarto. No quería ver al menor de esa forma, y la idea de que pudiera perderlo lo aterraba mucho.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Balthazar se sentó en el sillón mientras marcaba el número que salía en una de las facturas y observó a su pareja, quien cerraba la puerta del departamento antes de ir a su lado. Él tampoco entendía que estaba ocurriendo con el Nekomimi pero no quería ver a su hermano triste.

-¿Tienes el número de serie?

-Ten, Balthy- le entregó un papelito.

-Espero que puedan ayudarnos- dijo algo inquieto al no recibir respuesta- Cassie estaba muy triste.

-Se ha encariñado mucho con el Neko, demasiado- dijo lo último pensativo.

-¿A qué te refieres, Lucy?

-La cercanía entre ellos, es extraña- respondió serio- Creo que Cas está olvidando que Dean es solo un Nekomimi de compañía, no un humano.

-Lucy…

-No creo que sea bueno para Cas encariñarse tanto con él.

-Pero…

-Los Mimis son creaciones artificiales, ambos sabemos muy bien que tienen un tiempo determinado antes de expirar, aún cuando se mantengan en buenas condiciones.

-Sí… uno de los manuales decía que deben tener mantenciones cada dos meses y su promedio de duración es de tres años… pero Dean es tan—

No Balthy- lo contradijo serio- Por más que parezca humano, no lo es y por eso no es conveniente que nos encariñemos tanto con él, cuando se cumplan los tres años, la vida útil del Nekomimi llegará a su final, es algo inevitable.

-Lucy…- dijo bajando el teléfono con tristeza- Creo que cometí un error al dárselo como obsequio.

-Está bien, Balthy, tú solo lo hiciste para ayudar a Cas.

-No- respondió afligido- No pensé que mi Cassie se encariñaría tanto con él… si algo le ocurre al rubito ahora…- observó su teléfono- Yo también lo quiero, Lucy… Me he encariñado mucho con Dean y si algo le ocurre… me sentiría muy triste.

Su pareja se sentó a su lado manteniéndolo abrazado por la cintura con una mano y le dio un besito en la mejilla. Balthazar lo miró sonriendo antes de marcar nuevamente el número de la agencia y al cabo de unos segundos recibió respuesta.

-SPN Company, Buenas tardes- dijo la voz de una mujer.

-Buenas tardes, señorita, Mi nombre es Balthazar Novak y hace dos meses compré un Nekomimi de compañía en su agencia.

-Disculpe unos segundos- el mayor esperó en línea hasta que la chica regresó- Señor Novak, ¿Ustedes adquirió el modelo NK-257809?- comprobó los números con el serial.

-Sí señorita.

-¿Tiene un problema con su Nekomimi o desea realizar una devolución?

-Más bien necesito una revisión para el Neko- le explicó lo sucedido en la playa y el ataque que recibió de esos hombres- Y después de eso comenzó a presentar algunos fallos en su programación.

-¿Qué tipos de fallos?

-Se ha vuelto muy agresivo, ha lastimado a algunas personas, incluyendo a mi hermano menor, quien es su dueño actual.

-Ya veo, deme unos segundos- el mayor esperó en línea mientras acariciaba la mano de su pareja- Muy bien señor, Novak, su Nekomimi tendrá que ser revisado por uno de nuestros expertos en la agencia, ¿Sería posible que viajara hasta acá con él cuanto antes?

-Claro.

- ¿Está bien el martes de la siguiente semana a las once de la mañana?

-Perfecto.

-Muy bien, le enviaré un mail con la dirección y las indicaciones de cómo llegar a la agencia, junto con el nombre del técnico que revisará al Nekomimi.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿Cree que sea algo serio? Mi hermano se ha encariñado mucho con él.

-El técnico evaluará eso, señor Novak pero todos los Mimis de la agencia vienen con una garantía y en caso de que el error en su programación sea algo serio, podemos darle la opción de cambiar el modelo por otro- Balthazar suspiró, eso era precisamente lo que no quería- Ahora no puedo entregarle mayores detalles.

-Entiendo, gracias señorita.

-Hasta luego señor Novak- guardó su teléfono mirando al menor.

-¿Qué ocurre, Balthy?

-La siguiente semana tenemos que ir a Londres, un técnico evaluará el estado del rubito y dijo que la garantía… cubría un cambio de modelo.

-Dudo que Cas quiera eso.

-Lo sé…- se levantó- Le avisaré a Cassie y haré la cena.

Fue hacia la cocina mientras llamaba a su hermano menor. Era consciente que Castiel no querría un cambio de modelo y por eso esperaba que lo que le ocurriera a Dean, no fuera algo serio y que ese técnico pudiera arreglarlo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El hombre apretó el folio de hojas antes de arrojarlo contra la pared mientras soltaba un gruñido de frustración. Ya casi habían pasado dos meses desde que "Él" escapó del edificio y luego se esfumó del mapa. No perdió el tiempo en enviar a varios de sus subordinados a buscarlo pero no lo encontraron. Por unos días creyó que lo había perdido para siempre y estuvo de muy mal humor por varios días pero entonces recibió una inesperada noticia. Una mujer llegó a la agencia con un Nekomimi que encontró tirado en un callejón y consiguió reconocerlo como uno de los de su agencia cuando un especialista lo revisó. Fue así como buscó en los registros para saber a qué pedido correspondía ese modelo pero no obtuvo resultados.

-Mierda… ¿Dónde demonios está?

-Vaya, que carita tienes, Azazel.

-Cierra la boca- ordenó molesto- ¿Ya lo encontraron?

-Nada aún- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Por qué no te das por vencido de una vez? Está muy claro que él no regresará, así que deberíamos usar al siguiente, ¿No lo crees?

-¡No!- gritó golpeando el escritorio- Tú sabes perfectamente cuanto tiempo nos tomó conseguirlo, no voy a tirar a la basura estos últimos ocho años de investigación, no ahora que estoy tan cerca de conseguirlo.

-Y nuevamente llegamos a esto, todo lo que haces, toda esta gran franquicia de Mimis de compañía, no es más que un juego para ti, ¿Tienes idea de cuantos ingresos mensuales tenemos? ¡Un número de nueve cifras! Estos últimos cuatro años sacando al mercado a esos chicos animales, nos ha dejado una suculenta renta anual, ¿Vas a desperdiciar todo eso por tu obsesión con ese chico?

Azazel se levantó de su asiento con parsimonia y quedó frente a su amigo observándolo seriamente. El menor estaba muy equivocado con cada una de sus palabras y no estaba dispuesto a arruinar todo lo que había conseguido en esos años por culpa de un idiota que solo quería obtener más ganancias monetarias de las que ya tenían.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas, Alister? ¿Qué él es solo una obsesión y no vale la pena?

-No quise decir eso…

-Eso pensé pero para que lo tengas presente, él vale esto y mucho más, así que no me hagas escoger porque saldrás perdiendo, Alister, ¿Quedó claro?

-Sí…

-Muy bien- el mayor sonrió complacido antes de ir a la puerta cuando escuchó que alguien golpeaba- ¿Necesitas algo, Ruby?

-Necesito hablar con el señor Alister- éste se acercó- Hace poco llamó el señor Novak, él adquirió un Nekomimi hace dos meses y está teniendo problemas con él.

-¿Qué problemas?- preguntó curioso.

-Tengo entendido que en un viaje a la playa, un hombre golpeó al Nekomimi a la cabeza y después de eso comenzó a comportarse agresivamente con varias personas, incluyendo su dueño.

-Qué extraño, nuestros modelos no son tan vulnerables para averiarse con un simple golpe, ¿Cuál es el modelo?

-NK-257809- dijo leyendo una pequeña libretita.

-Mmm, ese es uno de los prototipos de hace dos años, no debería dañarse con un simple golpe.

-El señor Novak confirmó que estaría por aquí el martes de la semana siguiente a las once.

-Bien, lo estaré esperando.

-Parece que tus modelitos están defectuosos- dijo Azazel sonriendo.

-Al menos no estoy ciego persiguiendo una ilusión- respondió Alister serio- Permiso, iré a trabajar.

El mayor se quedó en la habitación y fue a sentarse suspirando antes de tomar la fotografía que guardaba celosamente en el primer compartimiento del escritorio, en ella salía él junto a un rubio que le pasaba un brazo por los hombros. Acarició el cristal con cuidado y bajó la mirada.

-Dean…


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Naoki (pronto se sabrá que le ocurre al gatito :) Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 9**

Castiel terminó de hacer el bolso y guardó la última camiseta del rubio. Se dio vuelta hacia su Nekomimi que permanecía sentado en el sillón y con un gesto de tristeza en el rostro. Se sentó a su lado antes de abrazarlo por la cintura con un brazo.

-Cas…- susurró.

-Tranquilo Neko, todo va a salir bien.

-Mmm…

-¿Qué tienes?

-Es que…- el menor juntó sus manos con nerviosismo.

-Anda, Dean, dime que te ocurre, me preocupas.

-Cas… es que… ¿Me vas a devolver ahora que estoy defectuoso?- preguntó afligido.

-Dean- lo rodeó con sus brazos- Claro que no, tú eres mi Nekomimi y eso no va a cambiar.

-¿De verdad…?

-Sí, Dean.

-¿Entonces por qué vamos a la agencia?

-Para que te arreglen- explicó acariciando su espalda- Ese hombre que te golpeo con la botella en la cabeza, te lastimó, Dean.

-Cas.

-Por eso has estado tan agresivo estos días.

-¿Y si vamos a la agencia ellos me arreglarán?

-Así es, volverás a ser el mismo Neko alegre de antes.

-¿No volveré a lastimarte, Cas?

-Dean- lo miró fijamente- No, mi Neko, ellos arreglarán tu programación y luego regresaremos a casa.

-¿A casa?

-Esta también es tu casa, Neko- el rubio lo miró sonriendo- Todo saldrá bien, lo prometo.

-Vamos a estar juntos ¿Verdad Cas? No me dejarás.

-Así será, Dean, regresaremos juntos a casa, lo prometo.

Esos orbes esmeraldas se mantuvieron fijos en él y Castiel se dejó llevar por todo lo que sentía para acortar la distancia entre ambos, encontrando sus bocas en un suave y efímero beso. El Nekomimi se sonrojó un poco y el profesor acarició su mejilla despacio.

-Eres adorable, Dean.

-Cas…

Ambos permanecieron abrazados sobre el sillón cuando escucharon el ruido del timbre y Castiel fue a abrir la puerta, indicándole a sus amigos que entraran. Al final habían decidido que irían todos a Londres y por eso se tomaron una semana libre de sus obligaciones.

-¿Estás listo para el viaje, Neko?- preguntó Balthazar abrazándolo.

-Sí…

-No estés nerviosito, pequeño, solo es algo de rutina, nos aseguraremos que todo esté bien contigo y regresaremos a casa lo antes posible.

-Balthy…

-Eres parte de nuestra familia, gatito- dijo Gabriel acariciándole la cabeza y luego le tironeó una oreja.

-Gabe- replicó haciendo morritos.

-Me encanta jugar contigo, Neko- canturreó tirándole la colita- ¿Puedes ronronear, gatito?

-No me molestes- pidió en un puchero- Sammy, controla a tu pareja.

-Déjalo tranquilo, Gabe- el menor lo atrajo a su lado por el brazo- Compórtate, amor.

-Eres un aburrido, cariño pero aún así te amo.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos o vamos a terminar montándola todos juntos- dijo Lucifer divertido.

-Y bien que te gustaría, pervertido.

-¿Quieres probar, Balthy?

-Ya basta- intervino Castiel- No quiero que le enseñen esas cosas a mi Neko.

-Claro, porque quieres ser tú el que lo pervierta- respondió Gabriel divertido- No te conocía ese lado, Cas.

-Cállate, idiota.

El profesor negó despacio antes de tomar la mano del rubio junto con su bolso para ir al auto. El viaje en avión comenzó tranquilo pero las cosas se complicaron a mitad del vuelo, cuando un niño se acercó al Nekomimi para acariciar sus rasgos gatunos. Castiel alcanzó a controlarlo antes de que lastimara al pequeño y cambió de asiento para dejarlo junto a la ventana.

-Duerme, Dean.

-Cas…- susurró un poco más calmado.

-Quiero que duermas el resto del viaje, te despertaré cuando lleguemos, por favor.

-Sí…

Castiel mantuvo sujeta una de las manos del rubio hasta que llegaron a Londres. Los seis tomaron dos taxis para dirigirse hacia el hotel en donde se hospedarían esos días, ya que mañana tenían la reunión con el técnico de la agencia. El moreno observó a su Nekomimi que se paseaba de un lado a otro por el cuarto.

-¿Qué tienes, Dean?- no recibió respuesta y se levantó para tomar su mano.

-Cas…

-Tranquilo, Neko, esto acabará pronto y regresaremos a casa.

-Yo…- el moreno lo abrazó acariciando su espalda.

-Dime que ocurre.

-No lo sé, Cas… algo está mal conmigo.

-¿Qué sientes, Dean?

-Mmm… tengo mucha rabia, Cas… a veces… es como si tuviera que golpear a alguien pero eso está mal, no puedo dañar a los humanos, mi objetivo es procurar tu bienestar… pero este último tiempo… he intentado herirte y no me agrada la idea de lastimarte.

-Dean.

-No quiero estar defectuoso, Cas… no quiero ser un problema para ti.

-No lo eres, Dean, jamás lo serías.

-Cas…

-Entiendo que es tu función cuidarme pero yo también quiero cuidarte a ti, Dean y eso es lo que haré.

El rubio lo miró notablemente confundido y el moreno rectificó sus palabras dándole un suave beso en los labios. Le parecía divertido notar la confusión en el rostro del Nekomimi cada vez que lo besaba pero no podía detenerse, mejor dicho, no quería parar.

-Cas…- susurró el menor sobre sus labios- Esto… ¿Está bien…?

-¿Te gusta, Dean?- preguntó tomándolo por las mejillas- ¿Te gusta que te bese?

-Sí…

-Entonces está bien, muy bien- volvieron a besarse cuando la puerta se abrió de improviso.

-Hola chicos, ya estamos—

Sus cuatro amigos los quedaron mirando como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo y Castiel se levantó carraspeando un poco para romper ese incómodo ambiente.

-¿Qué ocurre, chicos?

-Íbamos a ir a almorzar al salón-comedor.

-Sí, vamos.

-Espera, Cassie, necesito tu ayuda con algo- dijo tomando su mano- Adelántense chicos, los alcanzamos pronto.

El moreno sabía perfectamente que su hermano quería hablar respecto a lo que acababa de ocurrir pero todo estaba más que claro y eso fue lo que le dijo al mayor. Balthazar lo observó durante unos segundos antes de negar despacio.

-¿Estás hablando en serio, Cassie?

-Ya sabes que las bromas no son lo mío.

-Escucha, lo entiendo, yo también le he tomado cariño a Dean pero de ahí a que tengas un interés amoroso con él.

-Balthy.

-Te conozco muy bien, Castiel y estás enamorado de él.

-Balthy.

-No me mientas.

-Sí, es probable que me guste, ¿Y que tiene?

-¿Es en serio, Castiel? Parece que has olvidado el pequeño detalle de que es un Nekomimi de compañía creado artificialmente.

-No exageres, Balthy.

-¡No es un humano! No te puedes enamorar de él, no es correcto.

-Realmente no entiendo a qué viene tu enfado, ¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera a Dean? Además, tú me lo regalaste.

-Sí pero no para que te emparejaras con él, es un Nekomimi, Castiel, no un humano.

-Basta, Balthy, estás exagerando.

-Te has enamorado de un Nekomimi de compañía… yo te lo obsequié porque necesitabas a alguien que te ayudara con los quehaceres domésticos, no puedes aprovecharte de esta forma de él.

-Jamás haría eso- replicó frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues es lo que haces, ese Nekomimi hará lo que le ordenes porque así están programados, no tiene sentimientos ni emociones, así que sí, lo que estás haciendo es aprovecharte de él.

Castiel observó a su hermano muy enfadado antes de marcharse de la habitación dando un sonoro portazo. Ya no iba a seguir negándolo más, estaba enamorado de Dean y no le importaba si sus amigos lo apoyaban o no. Bajó al comedor muy serio para sentarse junto a su Nekomimi.

-¿Estás bien, Cas?- preguntó el rubio preocupado.

-Sí, Dean- le acarició la cabeza despacio- Todo está bien.

Le acarició la nuca con una mano antes de atraerlo a su lado despacio para darle un suave beso mientras miraba a su hermano mayor que venía hacia ellos. No le pasó por alto la forma en que lo observaban sus amigos pero le daba igual, ya no seguiría negando sus sentimientos.

-Cas.

-Vamos a almorzar y luego iremos a recorrer la ciudad.

-Sí, Cas- respondió entusiasta.

Cuando terminaron de comer, llevó a su Nekomimi a la entrada mientras esperaban a los demás. El menor observaba curioso a todas las personas que pasaban por la acera, especialmente a las parejas que iban tomadas de la mano.

-¿Qué ocurre, Dean?

-Hay muchas personas aquí, ¿A dónde iremos, Cas?

-A recorrer las calles y a perdernos por ahí, será divertido.

-Sí, Cas.

-Oye Dean… Mmm…- el rubio lo observó fijamente- A ti… ¿Te molesta que te bese?

-No- respondió negando enfático.

-Pero tú sabes lo que significa un beso ¿Verdad?

-Es una muestra de cariño entre los humanos.

-Pero no se besa a cualquiera- dijo tomando una de sus manos- Solo besas a la persona por quien sientes algo, a alguien que sea especial para ti.

-Mmm- el menor asintió despacio antes de inclinarse para darle un suave beso en los labios.

-Dean.

-Tú eres especial para mí, Cas… ¿Eso está mal?

-Claro que no, Dean, está muy bien para mí.

El Nekomimi esbozó una sonrisa y tomó su mano. Castiel correspondió su gesto sin quitarle la vista de encima y cuando llegaron sus amigos, los seis fueron a recorrer los alrededores.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El hombre guardó sus cosas antes de quedarse mirando la fotografía que tenía en su escritorio, en la cual salía junto a su mejor amigo de la infancia, quién sonreía ampliamente. Ambos se habían conocido en primaria y se volvieron inseparables desde entonces, al menos así fue hasta que hace nueve años atrás, ese bastardo apareció en sus vidas y se terminó llevando al rubio de su lado. Se sentía muy culpable por no haber intervenido a tiempo, en cuanto se enteró que ese sujeto no era precisamente alguien con buenas intenciones. Cuando se graduaron del instituto, él entró a la policía, mientras que su amigo estudió medicina y fue así como, durante su práctica, conoció a ese detestable sujeto que lo embaucó por completo hasta que consiguió llevárselo a quien-sabe-dónde y hace ocho años que no tenía noticias de su amigo.

-¿Dónde estás…?- dejó la fotografía en su lugar y salió cerrando la puerta de su despacho.

-Benny- se giró al oír su nombre.

-Andrea.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, terminé todo el papeleo del último caso.

-Ya veo.

-¿Te vas también? Puedo pasar a dejarte a tu- no terminó la oración cuando la chica lo abrazó.

-Otra vez estás triste, ¿Cuándo me dirás que te ocurrió?

-Nada…

-Eres muy malo mintiendo, Benny- lo soltó suspirando- Ten- le pasó un folio café- Es lo que me pediste sobre SPN company, ¿Por qué estás tan interesado en ese lugar y Azazel?

-En otro momento te lo diré, nos vemos mañana, Andrea.

-Nos vemos, Benny e intenta descansar.

Salió de la comisaria despidiéndose de sus compañeros de trabajo y montó su motocicleta guardando el folio en su bolso. Esos últimos ocho años, los había pasado trabajando en paralelo para encontrar a su amigo pero todas las pistas lo llevaban a un camino sin salida, al menos así era hasta que hace cuatro años, esos Mimis salieron al mercado y el detestable hombre que se llevó a su amigo, era el creador de esa invaluable franquicia.

-No vas a salirte con la tuya, Azazel, voy a encontrar a mi amigo y si le has hecho algo, lo vas a pagar.

Condujo por la avenida principal y al detenerse en una luz roja, vio como en la siguiente cuadra, tres personas subían a un taxi pero toda su atención se centró en el Nekomimi que iba tomando la mano del moreno.

-¿Qué…?

Observó como el taxi se alejaba calle abajo y apenas la luz del semáforo cambió a verde, condujo a toda prisa para alcanzarlos pero estuvo a punto de chocar con un auto cuando cambio la luz a rojo.

-Mierda.

Golpeó el manubrio y mantuvo la vista al frente, por el lugar donde se fue el taxi. Ahora no le cabía ninguna duda, la desaparición de su amigo estaba vinculada a Azazel, era la única explicación para ese Nekomimi rubio idéntico al menor.

-Dean…


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green (Eso se sabrá más adelante, quedará en suspenso por ahora pero en el siguiente capitulo habrán más indicios) y Krish2014 (Ahora se verá más de la perspectiva de Azazel y saldrán más indicios de lo que puede haber hecho. ya tengo pensado en que podría acabar todo, así que solo te puedo asegurar que no será un final de fic triste, ya hay bastante de eso en la serie :) Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 10**

Castiel mantenía sujeta la mano de su Nekomimi, quien permanecía sentado sobre una camilla mientras miraba las maquinas que había en el cuarto. Habían ido a la agencia a la hora acordada y la recepcionista, Ruby, les indicó que fueran hasta el tercer piso, en donde estaría el técnico que revisaría al rubio.

-Tranquilo Dean- le acarició la cabeza con suavidad- Todo va a salir bien, Neko.

-Cas…-el menor apretó su mano- No me dejes solo… me siento mal aquí…

-Dean.

-Quiero regresar a casa…

El profesor iba a decir algo pero entonces una chica de cabello rubio entró al lugar, presentándose como Lilith y procedió a acercarse al Nekomimi mientras sostenía una jeringa con un líquido transparente en su interior. Castiel notó el momento exacto en que el cuerpo del menor se tensó antes de que le diera un zarpazo a la chica mientras gruñía muy enfadado.

-Dean tranquilo- intentó calmarlo pero estuvo a punto de recibir un puñetazo- Dean basta- se giró a la rubia- Siento mucho esto, ¿Estás bien?

-Sí- dijo limpiando la sangre de su mejilla con un pañuelo- Su programación está fallando, ¿Qué tan grave fue el golpe que recibió?

-No lo sé, no le dolía pero estaba sangrando mucho.

-¿En qué parte lo golpearon?

El moreno se acercó a su Nekomimi para intentar tocarlo pero fue nuevamente atacado y el menor se levantó gruñendo antes de correr hacia la puerta. Lilith intentó detenerlo pero fue empujada contra la camilla. Castiel se aseguró de que estaba bien y salió corriendo tras el rubio.

-¡Deeeaannn!

Dobló la esquina y vio como un hombre sostenía al menor por la cintura con un brazo mientras que llevaba una mano al cuello del Nekomimi y al cabo de unos segundos, éste quedó inconsciente en los brazos del desconocido. Se acercó rápidamente a ellos.

-¡Dean!- abrazó al rubio con fuerza- ¿Qué le has hecho?

-Solo suspendí su funcionamiento, ¿Has dicho que este Nekomimi se llama Dean?

-Sí-respondió serio-¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy Alister Prescott, el técnico de la agencia.

-Oh, ya veo.

-¿Tú eres Balthazar Novak?

-No, él es mi hermano mayor, yo soy Castiel.

-Entiendo, ven, regresemos a la habitación para revisarlo y cuéntame que ocurrió.

El profesor le explicó el incidente de la playa y luego le relató el cambio brusco en la personalidad del rubio. Cuando regresaron al cuarto, recostó al menor sobre la camilla mientras lo miraba con preocupación.

-Y se ha vuelto muy agresivo.

-Mmm, ¿Te ha atacado?

-Sí… ¿Crees que sea grave?

-Necesito revisarlo primero, ¿Te molestaría dejarme a solas con él? Esto requerirá un poco de tiempo.

-Le prometí a Dean que no lo dejaría solo- respondió el moreno.

-Aprecio tu preocupación por él pero es mejor que esperes afuera mientras lo reviso, necesito tiempo y silencio.

-Está bien…- dijo resignado y se inclinó para besar la frente del rubio- Te vas a colocar bien, Dean y regresaremos muy pronto a casa.

Le dirigió una última mirada al menor antes de salir de la habitación para ir a reunirse con sus amigos en la recepción del tercer piso.

-¿Todo bien, Cassie?- preguntó su hermano.

-Sí, Alister, el técnico, lo está revisando ahora- se sentó suspirando- Espero que no sea algo serio…

-El Neko estará bien- dijo abrazándolo- Ya verás como pronto regresaremos a casa todos juntos.

-Balthy…

-Oye, siento lo dije hace un rato.

-¿Eh?

-Yo sé que no te aprovecharías de él… y realmente lo quieres…

-No vamos a negar que es un poco extraño- dijo Gabriel comiendo un chocolate- Pero nosotros somos tu familia, Cas, así que si esto es lo quieres, vamos a apoyarte.

-Así es- afirmó Sam- Además, a mí me agrada mucho Dean.

-Gracias chicos.

-Así que ahora cambia la carita- dijo Lucifer sentándose a su lado- El Neko estará como nuevo después de la revisión.

-Sí…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Alister observó fijamente al Nekomimi que se encontraba dormido sobre la camilla y entrecerró los ojos. Quién iba a pensar que después de dos meses, ese molesto rubio regresaría a la agencia por su cuenta. Se había alegrado mucho cuando desapareció de la agencia y de sus vidas pero no contó con que su ingenuo amigo se dejara manipular por ese sentimentalismo barato y volcara todos sus esfuerzos para encontrarlo.

-Alister- se giró hacia la chica que acababa de entrar.

-¿Necesitas algo, Meg?

-Vaya, que carita traes, ¿Alguna mala noticia?

-Esta- se movió para que viera al rubio sobre la camilla.

-Oh, esto sí que es inesperado, así que el hijo prodigo ha vuelto.

-Pensé que habías dicho que se marchó muy lejos y ya no volvería.

-Yo solo procuré que pudiera escapar de aquí, si el Neko regresó, lo hizo por su cuenta.

-Y cuando había pensado que por fin me libré de esta molestia.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

-Mmm, podría acabarlo en este preciso instante- dijo llevando dos dedos al cuello del menor- Pero solo me ocasionaría más problemas y Azazel estaría insoportable.

-¿Entonces que harás?

-Tengo una idea mucho mejor, ese chico que lo trajo de vuelta, hará todo el trabajo por mí.

-¿Eh?

-Es cosa de verlo, Castiel, el dueño de este Nekomimi, está enamorado de él, así que luego de la revisión se lo llevará.

-¿Así de fácil?- preguntó Meg incrédula.

-Correcto, y cuando eso ocurra, espero que Azazel vuelva a concentrarse en el trabajo- miró al rubio que dormía- Realmente no entiendo que vio en este chico, es una molestia.

-Espero que todo te resulte tan fácil como piensas.

-Así será, necesito que me hagas un favor, tardaré aquí una media hora, después de eso, quiero que inventes algo para que Azazel baje a la recepción de este piso, estoy seguro que le encantará la escenita que verá.

-¿Eh?- arqueó una ceja sonriendo un poco- Tú si que tienes todo planificado, Alister, aunque Azazel tampoco se quedará tranquilo con esto.

-Lo sé pero quiero darme un gustito y disfrutaré de la agonía en su rostro cuando vea a su querido Dean en brazos de otro, será invaluable- dijo lo último sonriendo con prepotencia.

Meg lo observó fijamente antes de marcharse de la habitación. Alister se giró al Nekomimi para acercarse a él y tomarlo por el cabello con fuerza.

-Muy pronto me encargaré de ti, Dean y esta vez será para siempre.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Azazel estaba revisando unos documentos en su despacho cuando entró su secretaria personal con unos folios en su mano derecha.

-Aquí está la información que pediste.

-Gracias, Meg.

-Por cierto, hay que cambiar una de las maquinas del tercer piso.

-La mantención es la semana que viene, ¿Alister se encargará de eso?

-No, está ocupado revisando a un Nekomimi que tuvo una falla.

-¿Qué falla?- preguntó curioso.

-No lo sé con exactitud pero está arreglándolo ahora.

-Ya veo, ni modo, entonces veré cual es la máquina que se averió para cambiarla, ¿Qué habitación es?

-La primera del pasillo, junto a la recepción.

-Bien, gracias.

Terminó de revisar el papeleo que le faltaba y tomó el ascensor directo hacia el tercer piso. Se dirigió a paso firme hasta la habitación señalada por su secretaria y se percató que había un grupo de cinco personas esperando en la recepción. Entró para revisar las maquinas en el cuarto pero no encontró algún desperfecto en ellas.

-Seguro que Meg se equivocó de cuarto- suspiró dirigiéndose a la puerta- Bien, Alister puede encargarse de esto.

Salió al pasillo pero se quedó estático al ver quien estaba junto a su amigo y como ambos se dirigían hacia los hombres que esperaban en la recepción. Sin pensarlo mucho, fue rápidamente hacia ellos y volteó al Nekomimi por los hombros sin caber de asombro al reconocerlo.

-Dean…

No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, había pasado los últimos dos meses buscándolo desesperado y ahora se encontraba ahí, frente a él. Llevó una mano a la mejilla del rubio pero éste dio un paso atrás antes de que el moreno llegara a su lado y lo tomara de la mano.

-¿Quién es usted?- preguntó el mayor serio.

-Él es Azazel Thompson, es el dueño de este lugar y quien inicio la franquicia de los Mimis.

-Oh, ya veo.

-Él es Castiel, trajo a su Nekomimi desde Lawrence para una revisión, tuvo un fallo en su programación después de que recibió un golpe.

-¿Cómo se encuentra, Dean?- preguntó el moreno observando al técnico.

-Su programación se vio afectada con el golpe pero ya está reparado y como nuevo.

-Que bien, ¿Te sientes mejor, Dean?

-Sí, Cas, ya no me siento enfadado.

-Eso es bueno- dijo acariciando la cabeza del rubio y Azazel entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué ocurrió con Dean?- preguntó mirando a Alister con seriedad.

-Nada grave, un hombre lo golpeo en la playa con una botella en la cabeza.

-Hijo de puta- siseó muy molesto y los presentes lo miraron fijamente.

-Azazel les tiene un gran cariño a nuestros Mimis, por eso le molesta cuando ocurren este tipo de cosas.

-Ya veo- dijo Castiel.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto?- preguntó el Nekomimi tomando la mano de su dueño.

-Estás tal como te recuerdo- Alister le dio un discreto codazo- Quiero decir, Dean es uno de los primeros prototipos que hice, por eso me alegra verlo de nuevo y que esté bien cuidado, ¿Estás seguro que se encuentra bien, Alister?

-Sí, como nuevo.

-Que bien- dijo sonriendo y sin apartar la vista del rubio.

-Ya tenemos que irnos- habló el mayor de los hombres.

-Sí, Balthy- respondió Castiel- ¿Cuánto te debo por esto, Alister? No sé cómo funcionan estas cosas.

-Es.

-Nada- intervino rápidamente Azazel- No tienes pagar.

-¿Seguro?

-Claro, es un servicio de la agencia.

-Bien, gracias por todo, vamos chicos.

-Esperen- los detuvo- ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedarán en la ciudad? Mañana realizaremos una fiesta en la agencia, en donde exhibimos nuevos modelos de Mimi y es abierta para todos, especialmente para quienes han adquirido uno de nuestros Mimis- habló mirando al rubio- Es a las ocho, en el séptimo piso.

-Suena divertido- dijo uno de los hombres que comía un chocolate.

-Mmm, ¿Qué dices Dean? ¿Quieres venir?- preguntó Castiel.

-Está bien.

-Aquí estaremos Azazel, gracias por la invitación.

-De nada, nos vemos- estiró su mano para acariciar la cicatriz que tenía en la frente el rubio.

Los seis se marcharon hacia las escaleras y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Azazel. Apenas podía contener su emoción ante la idea de que su rubito hubiera regresado. Ahora solo tenía que esperar hasta la fiesta de mañana para tenerlo a su lado de nuevo.

-Alister- se dio la vuelta sereno- ¿No pensabas decirme algo tan importante?

-Yo también me sorprendí con su regreso, claro que iba a decírtelo, Azazel.

-¿Era muy grave lo que tenía?

-Nada que no pueda reparar.

-No puedo creer que esté aquí.

-¿Y qué planeas hacer? Castiel no te lo dejará fácil.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mmm, pensé que lo habías notado, es muy obvio que ese chico está enamorado de su lindo Nekomimi- Azazel frunció el ceño muy molesto- ¿Lo puedes creer? ¿Quién se podría enamorar de una ilusión?- esbozó una sonrisa- Claro, aparte de ti.

-Cierra la boca, Alister.

-Vale, vale, no estás de humor hoy.

-Meg dijo que había una maquina descompuesta- cambió el tema.

-Yo me hago cargo de eso, no te preocupes, tú tienes mucho que pensar ahora, después de todo, debe ser triste ver como el amor de tu vida está en brazos de otro, aunque no me sorprende- lo miró con prepotencia- Si no funcionó antes, no lo hará ahora.

-Es mejor que vayas a trabajar, Alister y te sugiero que cuides esa lengua viperina que tienes o podrías perderla.

-Como digas, jefe.

El menor se marchó con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios. Azazel fue a uno de los ascensores para dirigirse hacia su despacho. Le importaba bien poco lo que pensara su amigo o alguno de sus colaboradores. Él tenía muy claro cuál era su propósito para crear toda esa franquicia de Mimis y no se detendría hasta lograr su cometido.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green y Naoki. Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 11**

El moreno observó fijamente a su Nekomimi y fue hacia él para arreglarle la corbata antes de asentir en aprobación. Dentro de una hora comenzaría la fiesta en SPN Company y si era honesto, se encontraba entusiasmado por conocer un poco más sobre esa franquicia de Mimis.

-¿Te sientes bien, Dean?- preguntó sin ocultar su preocupación.

-Sí, Cas- respondió el menor mirándolo fijamente- Ya estoy bien.

-Me alegra oírlo, Neko- le acarició la cabeza con suavidad- Quiero que estés bien, Dean, eres muy importante para mí.

-Cas…- tomó al rubio por la cintura para pegarlo a su cuerpo.

-Eres mi Neko, ¿Verdad? Solo mío.

Sin pronunciar alguna otra palabra, capturó los labios ajenos en un posesivo beso que fue correspondido con la misma intensidad. Cuando se apartó del menor unos segundos para recuperar el aliento, escuchó el pequeño gemido que escapó de esos tentadores labios entreabiertos.

-Eres adorablemente sexy, gatito.

-Cas, ¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo?- el moreno entrecerró los ojos antes de sonreír con cierta malicia.

-¿Los chicos te enseñaron eso o has sido un gatito travieso y estás viendo películas para adultos a escondidas?

-Mmm, yo…- El profesor no pudo evitar una sonrisa al notar un leve rubor en las mejillas del menor.

-Solo bromeo, Neko- le dio un suave beso en los labios- Te quiero, Dean y tienes toda la razón.

-¿Eh?

-Si quiero tener sexo contigo- lo miró con seriedad- De verdad estoy enamorado de ti, Dean, aún cuando seas un Nekomimi pero no te preocupes, yo jamás te obligaría a hacer algo que no quieres.

-Cas…

-Este traje te queda perfecto- le dio un casto beso en la frente- Vamos a buscar a los chicos para ir a la agencia, estoy seguro que la fiesta será divertida.

Ambos fueron al cuarto donde estaba una de las parejitas y el moreno ya suponía que su hermano estaría entreteniéndose más de la cuenta, así que simplemente entró y no se equivocó en sus suposiciones, ya que la parejita se encontraba sobre la cama besándose apasionadamente.

-Hey chicos, ya basta, vamos a llegar tarde a la fiesta.

-Mmm, Cassie… deberías golpear antes de entrar- dijo sentándose sobre la cama para quedar con Lucifer encima- Podríamos haber estado en algo más… íntimo.

-Por favor, Balthy, han intentado follar en mi cocina, ¿O ya lo olvidas? Dudo que pueda ver algo más íntimo que la escenita que montaron hace cuatro meses.

-Mmm… quizás tú no pero el Neko parece incómodo.

Castiel se giró a mirar al menor, quién estaba algo sonrojado y jugueteaba con sus manos mientras mantenía la vista en el suelo. La escena le pareció muy adorable y lo hubiera empujado contra la pared para hacerlo suyo ahí mismo pero ya tenía claro que no iba a forzar al Nekomimi a hacer algo que no deseaba. Es por eso que se limitó a tomar su mano para sacarlo de la habitación.

-Los esperaremos en la recepción y no tarden- sacó al rubio del cuarto- Esperaremos abajo y por si acaso, llamaremos a Gabe, o quizás como los encontremos en la habitación.

Cuando los seis estuvieron listos, tomaron dos taxis para llegar hasta la agencia en donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta. Había varias personas cuando llegaron al lugar. Antes de entrar, el rubio tomó su mano mientras miraba alrededor con un cierto aire de gatito perdido. Castiel correspondió su gesto con una pequeña sonrisa y se dirigieron a la recepción para anotarse en la lista de invitados antes de subir al séptimo piso.

-Wow, este lugar es inmenso- dijo Balthazar asombrado- Como se nota que no escatimaron en gastos.

-Los dulces deben ser riquísimos- habló casi babeando Gabriel y tomó la mano de su pareja- Vamos, Sammy, necesito algo dulce o te comeré a ti.

-Ya empezaron, les puedo asegurar que antes de que termine la noche, el parcito terminará en los baños, ¿Lo crees, Lucy?- no recibió respuesta- ¿Lucy?

-Se fue al mini bar- indicó Castiel.

-Ese idiota, ¿Cómo se atreve dejarme hablando solo?- se fue en dirección hacia el bar.

-Bueno, solo quedamos los dos- dijo el profesor sonriendo- ¿Quieres comer algo, Neko? ¿O prefieres ir a mirar que hay?

-No tengo hambre, Cas.

-Creo que hay tartas.

-No- dijo el rubio observando a su alrededor- Solo me gustan las tartas que traes para mí, Cas.

-Dean.

-Vamos a mirar.

El moreno lo tomó de la mano para ir a recorrer el lugar, llegando a un pequeño pasillo que conducía hacia una habitación grande donde se exhibían los nuevos modelos de Mimis que saldrían al mercado. Castiel los observó con suma atención, al igual que a otros propietarios de Nekomimis, Usagimimis e Inumimis que había por ahí. En ese momento se dio cuenta de algo que reafirmó las palabras que dijo su hermano mayor hace unos meses "_Es demasiado humano para lo que debería ser_". A pesar de que todos se asemejaban en apariencia, solo su Nekomimi tenía comportamientos y reacciones más similares a los humanos.

-Oye Cas…

-¿Qué ocurre, Neko?- preguntó saliendo de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta que estaban frente a uno de los Mimis.

-¿Te gusta ella?

-¿Eh?- observó a la Usagimimi pelirroja.

-Es que… te quedaste pensativo mientras la mirabas…

-Dean.

-Mmm… Cas… ¿Vas a cambiarme por uno de ellos?- preguntó el rubio con la vista en el suelo- Estos Mimis son los últimos modelos… son mucho mejores que yo… y podrían atenderte mejor…- agregó lo último con tristeza- Por mi culpa has tenido que gastar dinero para viajar hasta acá… estos modelos deben tener una constitución mejor que la mía… y se adaptan más rápido…- el moreno se ganó sobre al menor y le dio un suave golpecito en la frente con dos dedos, consiguiendo que lo mirara- Cas…

-Te lo diré todas las veces que sea necesario, solo te quiero a ti, Dean- el Nekomimi se sonrojo un poco y sonrió- Eres mío, gatito y eres todo lo que necesito, ¿Entendido?

-Entendido, Cas- respondió entusiasta.

-Hola- ambos se giraron hacia la voz y por unos segundos, el profesor tuvo la impresión que el mayor estaba enfadado.

-Hola Azazel.

-Qué bueno verlos por aquí- dijo centrando toda su atención en el rubio.

-Gracias por invitarnos a la fiesta.

-Espero que se diviertan- hizo una pequeña pausa- ¿Te gusta alguno de los modelos nuevo, Castiel?

-Son buenos pero no cambiaría a mi Neko- el menor sonrió.

-Son bastante cercanos- afirmó seriamente Azazel- Cualquiera que los viera, diría que hay algo más entre ustedes, nunca he visto a un dueño tan unido a su Mimi.

El moreno solo se limitó a sonreír un poco. No sabía por qué pero ese hombre le producía un mal presentimiento y sentía la imperiosa necesidad de alejarse de él, así que eso fue lo que hizo.

-Por supuesto, Dean es uno más en mi familia- movió un poco su brazo para que el mayor viera que estaban tomados de la mano- Si nos disculpas, vamos a buscar a mi hermano.

-Adelante.

Castiel se marchó a paso firme con el rubio y antes de salir de la habitación volteó un poco, lo suficiente para notar que Azazel miraba fijamente a su Nekomimi, lo cual no le gustó en lo más mínimo. Llevó al menor hasta la mesa de cocteles.

-¿Ocurre algo, Cas?

-Nada, Dean, espérame aquí un momento, tengo que decirle algo a Balthy.

-Sí, Cas.

-Regreso pronto, gatito, no hables con desconocidos- le guiñó un ojo y sonrió ante el sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio.

El moreno se dirigió hacia mini-bar que había al otro lado de la habitación pero no había señales de la parejita por ahí. Los estuvo buscando durante unos minutos pero no los encontró y llegó a la conclusión de que fueron a un lugar para intimar.

-Esos pervertidos- susurró para sí mismo y se dio la vuelta, chocando de frente contra una chica y tirándole la copa de vino en la blusa- Oh, mierda, lo siento mucho- se disculpó, lo siento.

-Está bien.

-Ven, tienes que limpiarte eso.

Llevó a la joven hasta los aseos y tomó varias toallas de papel para intentar limpiar el desastre que provocó mientras se disculpaba de nuevo. En un movimiento inesperado, la chica tomó su mano despacio.

-Está bien, la lavadora se encargará de esto- dijo sonriendo de un modo misterioso- Tú debes ser Castiel ¿Verdad?

-Sí, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Eres el dueño de Dean, ya sabes que él fue uno de los primeros prototipos de la compañía.

-Sí, me lo han dicho.

-Azazel me habló de ti, estaba bastante contento con ver al rubito de nuevo, es que le tiene mucho aprecio, Supongo que los artistas siempre se enamoran de sus creaciones, ¿No crees? -el profesor entrecerró los ojos ante el doble sentido de esas palabras-

-Supongo- respondió algo inquieto, esa chica tampoco le agradaba.

-Oh, que descortés de mi parte al no presentarme, soy Meg Master, un gusto conocerte, Castiel.

-Igualmente.

Ayudó a la chica a limpiarse bien la blusa antes de que ambos salieran juntos del baño. Su plan era regresar junto a su Nekomimi, ya que lo había dejado solo por mucho tiempo pero Meg comenzó a contarle cosas interesantes sobre los Mimis y la curiosidad fue más fuerte, así que se quedó hablando con ella cerca del mini-bar.

-Ya veo, no sabía ni la mitad de las cosas que me has dicho.

-Esa es la ventaja de trabajar aquí- respondió con una sonrisa- Estás bastante apegado a tu gatito, ¿Verdad?

-Dean es muy importante para mí.

-Se nota, por algo viajaste desde tan lejos para traerlo aquí.

-Él ha cambiado mucho mi estilo de vida, si soy honesto, al comienzo no sabía si funcionaría, no me malentiendas pero antes no veía la utilidad de estos chicos-animales pero ahora es diferente, más que un Nekomimi de compañía, Dean se ha vuelto un miembro más de mi familia- sonrió- Y a mi me gusta mucho tenerlo conmigo.

-Tus ojos brillan mucho cuando hablas de él, parece que cierta personita está muy interesado en su Nekomimi.

-Mmm- se sonrojo un poco ante la insinuación de la chica.

-Dentro de la programación de los Mimis de compañía, no se incluye lo sexual, ¿Sabes por qué?- el profesor negó despacio- Los primeros prototipos que salieron al mercado, antes que Dean, fueron usados por sus dueños para el comercio sexual y como entenderás, aprovecharse de esa forma de ellos, es desagradable.

-Sí…- dijo sintiendo un pequeño malestar en su pecho.

-Así que Azazel desechó lo sexual en los siguientes prototipos que salieron al mercado e hizo que Alister configurara su programación para que los Mimis no pudieras ser usados de esa forma.

-¿Configurar?

-Sí, si algún dueño intenta aprovecharse de ellos, su configuración lo impedirá y se colocarán muy violentos.

-¿Violentos?

-Sí- afirmó sonriendo- Aunque no lo creas, eso a ayudado a espantar a los pervertidos que quieren lucrar con los Mimis de una manera sexual.

-Ya veo… ¿Y cuándo reaccionarán de esa forma?

-Ante caricias sexuales y también besos.

-¿Besos?- preguntó algo confundido- ¿La configuración se activará si son besados?

-Sí, eso también lo tomaran como parte del acto sexual, así que reaccionarán violentamente.

Esas últimas palabras dieron vuelta por la cabeza de Castiel un par de segundos antes de que las procesara por completo, ¿Los Mimis se colocarían violentos con un beso? Él había besado muchas veces al rubio y todo lo que obtenía, era un Nekomimi curioso, sonrojado y que parecía anhelar más. Fue esa revelación, la que encendió aún más fuerte su duda sobre lo real o no del menor.

-¿Todos los Mimis reaccionarán así?- preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Así es, sin excepciones.

Esa afirmación lo hizo sentir muy feliz y se disculpó con Meg para ir en busca de Dean pero cuando estaba por llegar a él, alguien lo tomó por la muñeca y le dio la vuelta con cierta brusquedad.

-¿Es idea mía o pareces muy contento?- preguntó la chica divertida.

-Para nada…

-¿Entonces por qué tanta prisa?

-He dejado a Dean solo mucho tiempo.

-De verdad que lo quieres mucho, es tan sospechoso.

-No sé de qué hablas, permiso.

-Seguro que te mueres de ganas por hacer algo con él.

-¿Qué?- la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Recuerda esto, Cas, un besito puede mandarte al hospital, aún cuando sea tan inocente como este.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Meg lo tomó por la nuca y le dio un apasionado beso que se prolongó por un par de meses antes de que le diera un empujón para liberarse. Fulminó a la chica con la mirada pero ella solo sonrió.

-Hasta luego, Cas- le guiñó un ojo y se marchó.

-Maldición…

Se pasó una mano por la boca y se dio la vuelta, fijando su mirada en el Nekomimi que lo observaba con los labios ligeramente abiertos y una marcada mueca de tristeza. Castiel se apresuró en llegar junto a Dean pero apenas dio un paso, el rubio salió corriendo de la habitación mientras parecía a punto de llorar.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 12**

Azazel intercambió una mirada con Meg después de ver como besaba al moreno y se apresuró en salir por otra de las puertas hacia el pasillo. Su secretaria había cumplido muy bien con su labor y ahora era su turno para recuperar lo que le pertenecía. Realizó una llamada a seguridad, obteniendo el lugar donde se encontraba el Nekomimi y tomó el ascensor hasta el cuarto piso, dirigiéndose hacia la recepción.

-Dean- el aludido se giró permaneciendo cerca de la ventana.

-Azazel.

-¿Qué haces aquí? La fiesta es arriba- dijo acercándose a él.

-Mmm…

-¿Por qué tienes esa carita tan triste?- se acercó al menor preocupado- ¿Qué ocurrió? Dímelo, Dean

-Algo está mal conmigo… creo que Alister no arregló bien mi programación.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es que…- el rubio afirmó sus manos en el cristal de la ventana- Me siento raro.

-¿Raro?

-Se supone que soy un Mimi y no puedo sentir pero ahora…

-¿Ahora qué?

-Me siento muy triste… y…- le dio la espalda- No debería sentirme así… no entiendo que me pasa…

-¿Por qué te sientes tan triste?- preguntó con seriedad.

-Porque esa mujer… estaba besando a Cas y yo no quiero que bese a otra persona que no sea yo- esas palabras tomaron de improviso al mayor- Él dijo que le pertenecía… yo también quiero que me pertenezca…

-No deberías hacerte falsas expectativas, Dean.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Es natural que Cas esté interesado en una mujer, así es como debe ser.

-Pero él dijo.

-Te mintió, es lo que hacen las personas para manipular a otros.

-Pero me duele…- respondió con la voz rota- Y Cas prometió que no me lastimaría…

Esas palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza de Azazel y jaló al rubio por la muñeca, sorprendiéndose al notar que lloraba. Una intensa rabia se apoderó de él, aunque no tenía claro si era contra Castiel o Dean, por engañarlo de esa forma. Afirmó ambas manos contra el cristal, dejando aprisionado al menor entre sus brazos.

-Azazel…

-No entiendo cómo puedes estar con alguien que te trata de esta forma.

-Yo…

-Castiel no te merece- dijo acortando la distancia entre ambos- Es una mala persona, tú debes estar con alguien que sepa valorarte.

-¿Valorarme?

-Sí, como yo.

Observó fijamente al Nekomimi antes de llevar una mano a su mejilla para acariciarla despacio. Esas esmeraldas lo miraban con cierta confusión y aprovechó la ocasión para acortar la escasa distancia entre ambos pero cuando estaba a punto de besarlo, una voz lo detuvo.

-¡DEAN!- se giró a mirar al moreno que se aproximó frunciendo el ceño- Quítale las manos de encima a MI Nekomimi- siseó jalando al menor de la muñeca- Nos vamos de aquí.

-¡Suéltame!- ordenó el aludido molesto- Vete con esa mujer y déjame tranquilo, yo estoy muy bien hablando con Azazel, así que no nos molestes- el mayor sonrió con arrogancia.

-¿Y desde cuándo son tan amiguitos?- preguntó con enfado- Nos vamos ahora, Dean y es una orden- gruñó- Y en cuanto a ti- indicó al mayor- No te quiero volver a ver cerca de MI Dean o te vas a enterar de quien soy.

El moreno se llevó al rubio casi arrastras y Azazel se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido. Había estado demasiado cerca de conseguir su primer cometido pero esa molestia frustró sus planes.

-Tan cerca- dijo esa molesta voz.

-¿Qué quieres, Alister?

-Vi lo que ocurrió arriba y tenía curiosidad por saber cómo continuaba, es una lástima, estuviste tan cerca pero Castiel te lo quitó.

-Dean es mío y eso no cambiará- afirmó sereno- Y en cuanto a ese molesto hombre, muy pronto me encargaré de él antes de recuperar lo que me pertenece.

-Mmm, me encanta esa miradita que tienes.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El moreno llevó al Nekomimi hasta la habitación donde se hospedaban y lo dejó contra la pared mientras sostenía su brazo con fuerza.

-¿Qué mierda hacías con ese hombre?

-Suéltame- pidió el menor forcejeando.

-¡Responde la maldita pregunta!- gritó muy enojado- ¡¿Qué mierda hacías con ese sujeto?!

-Suéltame, Castiel.

-¡No te quiero ver cerca de ese bastardo de nuevo! ¡Tú eres mío!- lo empujó sobre la cama y se ganó sobre él para inmovilizarlo con su cuerpo.

-Cas…- susurró el rubio algo asustado.

-Tú eres mío- Lo besó a pesar de los forcejeos y las manos que intentaban apartarlo pero fue el zarpazo que recibió en la mejilla derecha, lo que lo hizo detenerse- Dean.

-Basta…- pidió casi llorando- No quiero esto… Cas dijo que no me lastimaría…

-Dean… yo…- se movió del Nekomimi para sentarse al borde de la cama- Lo siento tanto- dijo llevándose las manos a la cara- Perdóname, Dean… me dejé llevar por los celos y… yo no soy así… jamás haría algo que pudiera herirte, perdóname por favor…

-Cas…

-Lo siento, Dean… cuando te vi con Azazel… ese sujeto siente algo por ti, lo sé y cuando lo vi tan cerca de ti… me enfadé mucho… yo te quiero, Dean y no me gusta que otros hombres se te acerquen de ese forma… no quise asustarte, lo siento mucho.

-¿Y esa mujer…?

-¿Qué mujer?- preguntó sin atreverse a voltear.

-La que besaste… en la fiesta…- susurró el rubio.

-Ni siquiera la conozco, Dean… fui a buscar a Balthy y cuando regresé, pasé a tirar su copa de vino, así que le ayudé a limpiarse y luego hablamos un poco, me contó algunas cosas muy interesantes sobre los Mimis y lo último que dijo… me ayudó a comprender algunas cosas y fui a buscarte pero ella me detuvo y me besó de improviso.

-¿Te… gustó?

-Claro que no- respondió girándose un poco para mirarlo- A mí solo me gustan tus besos, Dean.

-Cas…- El Nekomimi lo abrazó con fuerza- Lo siento, no quise lastimarte… pensé que te gustaba esa mujer… por eso me fui de la fiesta… yo… estaba confundido.

-¿Confundido?

-Alister arregló mi programación pero cuando te vi con ella… me sentí tan enojado que quería golpearla… y luego quería llorar porque estaba muy triste…

-¿Y Azazel?

-Él llegó de repente, solo estábamos hablando… yo te quiero a ti, Cas… a nadie más- el moreno llevó una mano a la mejilla del rubio.

-Yo también te quiero a ti, Dean y a nadie más.

El menor lo observó sonriendo antes de sentarse sobre sus piernas, afirmar las manos en sus hombros y lamer el rasguño que le había hecho hace unos segundos, el cual sangraba un poco. Castiel lo tomó por la cintura para pegarlo a su cuerpo con cierta rudeza, provocando que el Nekomimi jadeara.

-Basta, Dean… si sigues provocándome…no te gustará la respuesta.

-A mí me gustará todo lo que me hagas, Cas- respondió decidido- Yo… te quiero mucho, Cas, igual que las personas de las películas que hemos visto, de la misma forma en que Sammy quiere a Gabe, y Balthy a Lucy.

-Dean- lo miró conmovido- Ellos son pareja gatito y se aman, ¿Tú también me amas, Dean?

-Yo… se supone que no- le cubrió la boca con un dedo.

-No Neko, no quiero oír sobre tu programación o lo que puedes o no hacer, quiero que me digas lo que sientes por mí, dímelo, Dean.

-No sé qué es el amor, Cas pero desde que estoy contigo, he aprendido muchas cosas que desconocía, me gusta estar a tu lado, cuando dormimos juntos, me gusta la calidez de tus caricias, de tus besos… Quiero estar contigo, Cas, me siento muy bien a tu lado.

-Dean.

-Solo contigo me siento así- el menor bajó la vista con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-No te avergüences mi gatito- le dio un besito en la barbilla- Todo lo que tú sientes por mí, es lo mismo que yo siento por ti.

-Cas.

-Y puedo afirmar con toda certeza que te amo, te amo Dean y te quiero a mi lado por siempre.

El moreno volvió a besarlo apasionadamente antes de quitarle la camisa para arrojarla al suelo y recostó al rubio sobre la cama, ganándose a gatas sobre él. Se deleitó con ese estilizado cuerpo mientras acariciaba su torso con devoción y cariño.

-No me gustan estás cicatrices.

-Cas…

-Me siento muy enfadado cada vez que las miro.

-Mmm…

-Pero está bien, porque ahora yo me encargaré de cuidarte como mereces y no permitiré que nadie te lastime de nuevo.

-Cas- el rubio lo abrazó por el cuello- Yo también quiero cuidarte.

-Ya lo haces, mi gatito, preocupándote por mí, preparando esas deliciosas comidas para mí- sonrió observándolo con intensidad- Haces mucho por mí con solo estar a mi lado.

-Cas…

-Te amo, Dean.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y le mordisqueó una de las orejitas con suavidad, sonriendo ante el pequeño gemido que obtuvo como respuesta. Le dio un besito en la cicatriz de la frente y bajó despacio hasta su cuello para mordisquearlo con malicia. El Nekomimi lo tomó por la cintura antes de comenzar a restregarse contra con él mientras esas esmeraldas transmitían un gran deseo.

-Dean…- gimió sobre sus labios- No quiero forzarte a hacer algo que no quieres.

-Si quiero, Cas- respondió jadeando- Quiero hacer el amor contigo… quiero ser tuyo y que tú seas mío.

-Mmm- esas palabras lo encendieron aún más- ¿Estás seguro, Neko?

-Sí, Cas.

-Dime si quieres que me detenga, te amo Dean.

Castiel terminó de desnudar al rubio y se deleitó con ese hermoso cuerpo que recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada. Estaba realmente fascinado con el menor y comenzó a trazar un camino de besitos por su cuello, bajando despacio hasta su abdomen. El Nekomimi gimió de gusto y comenzó a moverse inquieto.

-Cas… Mmm…

-¿Te gusta lo que te hago, Dean?- preguntó jadeando.

-Sí, Cas… Mmm… se siente bien…

-Y te aseguro que lo siguiente será aún más placentero.

Sin mediar palabras, se inclinó para tomar la virilidad del menor en su boca y comenzó a lamerla con gula. Los gemidos casi maullidos que soltaba el rubio, era el mejor de los afrodisiacos y no tardó en excitarse hasta el punto que debió desabrocharse los pantalones por lo incómodo que se encontraba.

-Caaasss… Caaaasss… Aaaahhh…- el profesor se levantó para observarlo fijamente.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?

-Me siento muy caliente… Mmm… ¿Así debo sentirme?- preguntó gimiendo.

-Sí, Neko, si te sientes así, es porque está gustándote lo que te hago.

-Cas…

-Te amo, mi gatito lindo- le dio un besito en los labios- Te ves precioso así de excitado.

-Cas…- el rubio lo empujó por el pecho e intercambió de lugares con él.

-¿Dean?

-Yo también… quiero hacer que te sientas bien.

-Neko- le acarició el cabello- ¿Estás seguro, bonito?

-Sí, Cas, quiero hacerlo.

El moreno sonrió complacido con sus palabras y extendió las manos a los lados para darle a entender que estaba a su merced. El rubio lo besó con cierta timidez antes de comenzar a degustar su cuerpo en un acto de curiosidad que excitaba de sobremanera a Castiel. El Nekomimi se entretuvo mordisqueando sus pezones mientras acariciaba su cintura despacio. El moreno se estremeció al sentir esa colita peluda moviéndose entre sus piernas.

-Dean… Sí… Mmm… Me encanta tu boquita, Neko… Mmm…

Esa boca bajó con una lentitud tortuosa por su abdomen hasta que lamió su virilidad con cierta timidez al comienzo antes de tragarlo deseoso. Las cosas que hacía esa traviesa lengua con su hombría, estaba por llevarlo al orgasmo y apenas era capaz de acallar sus roncos gemidos de placer. Al cabo de unos minutos, tuvo que apartarlo por el cabello o iba a terminar antes de empezar.

-Dios Dean… Aaaahhh… eres fantástico con tu boca…- gimió cambiando de lugares con él- Eres increíble, gatito.

-Cas… te amo.

-Yo también, bonito y necesito tenerte ahora o me dará algo…

El día anterior, su hermano le había metido un preservativo y un sobrecito de lubricante en el bolsillo del pantalón cuando fueron a la ciudad, diciéndole que buscara a alguien a quien follarse porque de lo contrario, le daría algo con lo caliente que estaba por su Nekomimi. En ese momento no le hizo ninguna gracia la broma de Balthazar pero ahora le parecía increíblemente útil que se lo hubiera dado. Estiró la mano hacia el velador junto a la cama y sacó del cajón ambos sobrecitos, abriendo el lubricante con los dientes, obteniendo un gemido por parte del rubio.

-Cas… Mmm… ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó jadeando.

-Esto, mi Neko precioso, es lubricante- el rubio lo observó sin entender- Así no te dolerá.

-Pero Cas… yo no- colocó un dedo en sus labios para callarlo.

-Ya te he dicho que no voy a lastimarte.

-Cas…

-Quiero que disfrutes esto tanto como yo, Dean- le dio un cariñoso beso- Quiero que sea placentero para ambos.

Las palabras comenzaron a sobrar y el moreno se aseguró de prepararlo a consciencia mientras mordisqueaba esas orejitas, deleitándose con los gemidos que obtenía como respuesta. Cuando se aseguró que estaba listo para recibirlo, se acomodó con cuidado entre las piernas del rubio y lo sostuvo por los muslos. Los dos intercambiaron una larga mirada llena de intimidad y comenzó a penetrarlo despacio, recibiendo un coro de gemidos como respuesta. Espero unos segundos que se acostumbrara a la intromisión y se movió suavemente, embistiéndolo despacio.

-Sí Cas… Mmm… Aaaahhh… más Cas… por favor… Aaaahhh…

Al cabo de unos segundos ya no se pudo resistir a todas las sensaciones que inundaban su cuerpo, y tampoco era de piedra ante los calientes gemidos del menor que parecían la más excitante de las películas pornográficas que alguna vez escuchó. Al no escuchar alguna queja, sino que todo lo contrario, comenzó a embestirlo más fuerte, permitiendo que su lujuria se apoderara de él. El primero en llegar al orgasmo fue el menor, quien arqueó la espalda mientras le rasguñaba la espalda y soltaba un ronco gemido maullido de placer. La imagen fue devastadora para Castiel y con una última embestida, acabó corriéndose en ese estrecho interior.

-Dean…- jadeó mirándolo fijamente- ¿Todo bien, Gatito?- éste sonrió satisfecho.

-Perfecto… Cas- respondió jadeando.

-Te amo, Dean.

-Yo también te amo, Cas- el profesor se iba a levantar pero el menor se lo impidió.

-Dean.

-Quedémonos así un ratito más…- pidió sonrojado- Quiero sentirte cerca…- esas palabras lo hicieron sonreír- Y dentro de mí…

-Mi Neko, ¿Quién te enseñó a decir esas cosas? Mira que si sigues siendo tan inocentemente sexy, vas a conseguir que me excite de nuevo.

-Cas…- se sonrojó.

-¿Alguien te dijo algo, Dean? Dime la verdad, Neko- pidió curioso.

-Es que… un día que saliste tarde del trabajo… Balthy y Lucy… me mostraron una película…

-¿Eh?- arqueó una ceja- ¿Una película porno?

-Mmm… sí… dijeron que tenía que saber de sexo…

-Oh, y eso que me hiciste con tu boca, ¿Lo aprendiste de ahí?- el Nekomimi asintió avergonzado-Eres adorable, Dean, te amo.

Le dio un besito en la frente al menor y lo abrazó para girar, dejando al menor sobre él. Se sentía increíblemente bien después de ese maravilloso orgasmo y lo único que le importaba en ese momento, era disfrutar junto al hombre que amaba. Ya retaría después a la parejita por estar mostrándole porno a su Nekomimi.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green (Por el momento lo consiguió pero Azazel está muy empeñado en traer al rubio de regreso) DaniCalifornia030 ( Lucy y Balthy son unos pervertidos XD, el pobre Dean!Neko terminará aprendiendo muchas cosillas interesantes para practicar con cas:3, Ya está en accion el parcito de Azazel y Alister pero hay muchas cosas ocultas aún) y Krish2014 (Pero antes de irse a la isla haran otro par de maldades más u.u El siguiente capitulo entregará más detalles sobre el pasado de Dean pero todavía dejaré en el velo del misterio y especulación si es o no humano) Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 13**

Castiel observaba con suma atención a su Nekomimi que dormitaba abrazándolo, anoche había sido muy especial para él pero ahora debía afrontar una inminente verdad. Se levantó procurando no despertar al menor y se vistió para salir del cuarto a reunirse con sus amigos en el cuarto de su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué ocurre, Cassie?- preguntó Balthazar- Me preocupaste con tu mensaje.

-¿Pasó algo con Dean?- agregó Lucifer serio- Ambos se fueron ayer de la fiesta.

-Sí, tiene que ver con él- respondió cerrando la puerta- Verán, ayer me encontré con Meg, la secretaria de Azazel y ella me contó algunas cosas respecto a los Mimis, entre ellas, que tienen una configuración especial en su programación, la cual los vuelve muy agresivos en situaciones sexuales.

-¿Y?- dijo Gabriel comiendo un chocolate- Eso no debería ser problema, no es como si te lo fueras a… espera un poco- lo miró fijamente- ¿Te follaste al Nekomimi?

-Ese no es el punto, la programación que les dije, se activa con caricias sexuales y también con besos…

-Pero tú has besado a Dean- dijo Sam con cuidado.

-Exacto, creo que esta es la prueba que confirma que Dean es mucho más humano de lo que debería ser.

-Quizás fue un error- dijo Lucifer serio- Quizás con el golpe también se afectaron otras cosas en su programación, un besito no bastará para probar nuestra teoría, aunque yo también pienso que es demasiado humano.

-Eso no es todo chicos… anoche, nosotros…- dudó unos segundos antes de hablar- Nosotros tuvimos sexo.

Ante la expresión de sorpresa y confusión en el rostro de sus amigos, decidió explicarles como ocurrió todo y por qué se fueron de la fiesta ayer. Cuando terminó de hablar, un incómodo silencio se instaló en la habitación y Castiel sabía muy bien la razón de eso.

-Sé lo que piensan, chicos pero les aseguro que no es lo que creen, yo jamás forzaría a Dean a hacer algo que no quiere y nunca lo lastimaría- afirmó serio- Realmente amo a Dean y desde que llegó a mi vida, no ha hecho más que mejorarla… sé que es difícil de entender pero- se quedó en silencio cuando su hermano lo abrazó- Balthy…

-Lo entendemos, Cassie y los apoyaremos- los demás asintieron.

-Gracias, chicos- sonrió- Por cierto, Lucy, Balthy- ambos lo miraron- No quiero que sigan enseñándole porno a mi gatito.

-¿Estamos en problemas?- preguntó su hermano en un puchero.

-Mi gatito aprendió cosas interesantes, así que lo dejaré pasar por ahora.

Se quedó hablando con sus amigos por varios minutos hasta que escuchó unos toques a la puerta y fue a abrir, encontrando la adorable imagen de su Nekomimi adormilado, con el cabello despeinado y la camisa a medio abotonar.

-Hola Cas- el moreno sonrió tomándolo por las mejillas y le dio un besito en los labios- Cas.

-Te ves precioso hoy, Dean- le dio otro beso- Pensé que descansarías un poco más.

-No necesito dormir, Cas… Mmm…

-¿Qué ocurre, Neko?

-Es que fue raro- dijo el rubio un poco más despierto- No duermo pero… creo que tuve un buen sueño.

-¿Eh?

-Sammy me dijo que cuando tienes un buen sueño, despiertas con una sonrisa y sintiéndote bien.

-Dean- lo abrazó- Me alegra oír eso.

-Hola Neko- dijo Balthazar acercándose a ellos y le arregló el cabello- Parece que alguien estuvo comportándose como un gatito travieso ayer.

-Balthy…- se sonrojó un poco.

-Buen chico, tendremos que ver porno más seguido, aprenderás muchas cosas divertidas.

-Deja de pervertir a mi Neko- dijo Castiel besando su mejilla- A mí me gusta así de inocentón y yo seré quien le enseñe muchas cosas divertidas.

-Eres un pervertido, Cassie.

Le dio un besito en la frente al rubio antes de llevarlo a la habitación para que se arreglara la ropa. Los seis decidieron ir a desayunar a una cafetería cercana. El moreno le dio pedazo por pedazo la tarta a su Nekomimi, quien la saboreaba gustoso y lo miraba cariñosamente.

-Ya basta- dijo Gabriel tironeándole una oreja al menor y éste gruñó.

-No me molestes- replicó haciendo morritos.

-Es mejor que se comporten o los encerraré en la habitación, par de calenturientos- el profesor se rió.

-No molestes a mi Neko, Gabe, di ah, bonito.

Continuó alimentando al rubio y luego desayunó él mientras escuchaba los planes para el día que tenía su hermano mayor. Todo indicaba que se les vendría un largo día por delante pero el ver la cara deseosa y curiosa de su Nekomimi, fue suficiente para aceptar. A cada lugar que fueron, Balthazar y Sam sacaron un montón de fotos, en donde en la mayoría, el menor lo abrazaba mimosamente.

-¿Qué les parece si cenamos en este restaurant?- indicó uno en la guía que había comprado hace unas horas- Está muy bien valorado y recomendado.

-Suena muy bien pero tengo otros planes con mi Neko- dijo Castiel tomando su mano- Nosotros nos perderemos por ahí.

-Eso suena sospechoso- dijo su hermano curioso- Deja de pervertir al gatito, Cassie.

-Idiota, quiero llevar a Dean a nuestra primera cita.

-Que romántico- Sam le dio una palmadita al moreno y le acarició la cabeza al rubio- Entonces los dejaremos solitos.

-¿Una cita?- preguntó el rubio confuso.

-Es cuando dos personas que se gustan, salen juntas para conocerse mejor o compartir- explicó el menor- Todas las parejas lo hacen, Dean.

-¿Pareja?- miró al profesor- ¿Somos pareja, Cas?- éste se sonrojo un poco.

-Te amo, mi gatito y sería muy feliz si aceptas ser mi pareja- dijo tomando sus manos- No tienes que responder ahora pero.

-Sí quiero- respondió sonriendo- Yo también te amo, Cas y quiero que seamos pareja igual que Sammy y Gabe, y Balthy y Lucy.

-Eres un encanto, gatito.

Castiel se despidió de sus amigos y llevó al menor calle abajo. Había hojeado la guía que compró su hermano durante el almuerzo y en ese momento decidió a cual lugar llevaría a su Nekomimi a comer, asegurándose que fuera íntimo para que nadie los molestara. Apenas contuvo una risita divertida cuando el rubio comenzó a curiosear por todo el privado del restaurant en donde cenarían.

-¿Te gusta, Dean?

-Me encanta- respondió sonriendo- Gracias por traerme aquí, Cas.

-Te daría esto y mucho más, mi gatito lindo- ambos se sentaron frente a frente y tomó su mano- Soy yo quien está muy agradecido de tenerte a mi lado, Dean.

-Cas…

-Haz cambiado muchas cosas en mi vida, Neko y jamás me había sentido así con alguien.

-¿Solo conmigo?- preguntó algo sonrojado.

-Sí, Dean, solo contigo.

El menor le dedicó una resplandeciente sonrisa y Castiel pidió lo que cenarían. Le encantaba la expresión en el rostro del rubio cada vez degustaba con entusiasmo lo que le daba de comer. La cena fue mucho mejor de lo que el profesor pensaba y dos horas después, fueron caminando hasta un parque cercano y tomados de la mano.

-Te amo, Dean- le dio un besito en la mejilla.

-Yo también te amo, Cas.

Ambos se dieron un suave beso pero un par de manos jaló al Nekomimi por el brazo, apartándolo bruscamente de él. El moreno vio como un hombre sostenía al rubio para evitar que se liberara y frunció el ceño. Tenía planeado darle su merecido pero alguien lo golpeó con algo duro en la cabeza, tirándolo al suelo.

-Mierda…

-¡Caaaasss!- gritó el menor aterrado- ¡Suéltame!

-Es mejor que duermas, Nekomimi- vio como el desconocido le enterraba una jeringa en el cuello y a los pocos segundos, el rubio se desmayó.

-¡Deeeeaaannn!- se levantó furioso pero dos hombres le cortaron el paso y nuevamente fue golpeado en la cabeza con lo que ahora reconoció como un bate.

-Llévate al Nekomimi, nosotros nos encargaremos de él.

-Entendido.

Castiel se levantó e intentó rescatar a Dean pero un fuerte golpe en su abdomen lo hizo inclinarse del dolor antes de que lo golpearan con el bate en la espalda, tirándolo al suelo. Los dos hombres se ensañaron con él y comenzaron a darle una fiera paliza, ante la cual solo pudo cubrirse la cabeza. Cuando pensó que lo matarían, escuchó unas sirenas a lo lejos.

-Mierda, la policía- dijo un desconocido- Larguémonos de aquí.

-Sí, y tú- le dio una patada al profesor en el abdomen- Más te vale no volver a tomar lo que no te pertenece, bastardo.

Ambos hombres se fueron corriendo del parque y Castiel se dio la vuelta para arrastrarse por el suelo un par de metros antes de que las fuerzas lo abandonaron. No quería perder a su Nekomimi y no podía permitir que esos sujetos se lo llevaran quien-sabe-para-qué pero el dolor de su cuerpo se tornó insoportable y luego de ver dos siluetas frente a él, se desmayó.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Balthazar correspondió el beso de su pareja mientras disfrutaba de las caricias bajo su camisa. Un suave golpecito en la nuca lo hizo voltearse.

-Ya, dejen de correrse mano, calenturientos, se supone que nos divertiremos los cuatro- dijo Sam algo sonrojado.

-Y podemos hacerlo, Sammy- propuso Lucifer con malicia- ¿Quieres jugar, cachorrito?

-Pervertidos…

-Dejan a mi chico tranquilo, par de calenturientos- dijo Gabriel tomando la mano del menor- Mejor nos vamos al cuarto, Sammy, estos dos están demasiado ocupados.

-Sí, Gabe.

-Chicos, no se-

Balthazar no alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando su teléfono sonó. Por un segundo pensó que se trataba de su hermano menor pero luego lo descartó, seguramente se estaba divirtiendo en grande con el Nekomimi. Respondió con una sonrisa y a medida que escuchaba la voz grave del otro lado, comenzó a desvanecerse hasta que su expresión cambió radicalmente y terminó la llamada con un "Voy de inmediato".

-¿Qué ocurre, Balthy?- preguntó su pareja curiosa- ¿Era Cas? De seguro se está divirtiendo con su gatito, así que deja tu complejo de.

-Hay que ir rápido- dijo levantándose y tomando una chaqueta.

-¿Qué tienes?- interrogó Sam preocupado.

-Era del hospital… Cassie está en urgencias.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green y Naoki (Ahora se sabrá quien está tras el secuestro y también más información sobre el rubito que aumentará las dudas que ya tienen los chicos de su identidad como Nekomimi) Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 14**

Castiel pestañó pesadamente un par se segundos hasta que fue capaz de abrir los ojos, intentando no moverse ya que el cuerpo le dolía a horrores. Una suave caricia en su mano derecha, lo hizo girar un poco la cabeza.

-Al fin despiertas, Cassie- dijo su hermano notablemente aliviado- Gracias a Dios estás bien.

-Balthy… ¿Dónde estamos…? ¿Y por qué me duele… todo?

-Cassie… estamos en el hospital- explicó el mayor serio- Unos hombres te atacaron en el parque y te lastimaron mucho, has estado dormido todo un día.

Las palabras del mayor fueron todo lo que necesitó para recordar lo ocurrido, esos hombres que aparecieron de la nada, uno de ellos tomó al rubio antes de inyectarle en el cuello y se lo llevaron, los otros dos lo golpearon sin piedad hasta que unas sirenas hicieron que se marcharan. Una frase llegó a su mente con fuerza "_Más te vale no volver a tomar lo que no te pertenece, bastardo_". En ese momento se incorporó de golpe y todo su cuerpo se quejó.

-¡Aaaahhh…!

-¡No Cassie!- su hermano lo obligó a recostarte de nuevo- Tienes que descansar, tus heridas aún no sanan.

-¡Esos hombres se llevaron a Dean!

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que se lo llevaron?

-Fuimos al parque a pasear y tres hombres aparecieron de la nada, uno de ellos adormeció a Dean y se lo llevó mientras que los otros dos me golpearon.

-Oh Dios…

-Tengo que ir a buscarlo- intentó levantarse de nuevo pero el mayor se lo impidió.

-No Cassie, debes descansar, yo me haré cargo de todo, iré con la policía de inmediato.

-Balthy.

-Por favor deja que me ocupe de esto, no quiero que te lastimes… ha sido horrible verte así…- dijo muy triste- Si algo te pasa yo me muero…

-Balthy…- tomó su mano despacio- Estoy bien, hermano, no quiero que estés triste, estas heridas sanen pronto.

-Cassie…

-Tenemos que encontrar a Dean, quizás que cosas le están haciendo esos sujetos, lo quiero de regreso, Balthy.

-Así será, Cassie- lo abrazó con suavidad- Jamás permitiría que alguien lastimara a mi familia.

-Balthy, gracias.

-Ahora descansa un poco, tu hermanito mayor se hará cargo de todo.

-Sï, gracias.

Estuvo ansioso esperando alguna noticia de Balthazar. Sus amigos entraron a verlo muy contentos porque se encontraba bien pero salieron igual de preocupados que el mayor cuando se enteraron del secuestro del Nekomimi. Castiel tuvo que soportar la angustia de la desaparición de su rubito hasta que por la tarde, su hermano regresó al cuarto en compañía de un hombre.

-Cassie, él es Benny Lafitte, es policía y te quiere interrogar respecto a lo sucedido.

-Gracias por venir- dijo el moreno aliviado- Mi nombre es Castiel Novak- se percató de la forma rara en que lo miraba el hombre- ¿Ocurre algo, oficial?

-Yo te he visto antes, ¿Nos conocemos?

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Benny estaba revisando los documentos que consiguió obtener de SPN Company. Aún no reunía las pruebas suficientes para vincular a Azazel con la desaparición de su amigo, además, aún estaba el asunto de ese chico rubio idéntico a Dean que vio hace dos días en el centro. Con cada día que pasaba, se sentía más y más impotente, frustrado y decepcionado de sí mismo al no ser capaz de dar con el paradero de su amigo.

-Permiso.

-Hola Karen, ¿Sucede algo?

-Se supone que ya deberías estar en tu casa, hoy terminabas al medio día.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Casi las seis.

-Mmm… todavía es temprano.

-Benny- entró cruzándose de brazos- ¿Cuándo me dirás que es eso que buscas con tanto ahínco? Yo podría ayudarte.

-No… esto es algo que debo resolver yo.

-Benny- suspiró- Eres tan terco.

-Andrea.

-Como sea, quería pedirte un favor.

-Claro, dime.

-Lo que pasa es que me surgió un asunto importante y tengo que irme antes.

-¿Alguna cita, quizás?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Tú sabes perfectamente quien me gusta pero es tan idiota que ni siquiera me mira.

-¿Verdad que sí? Ese hombre es un completo idiota- dijo haciendo alusión a sí mismo.

-¿Podrías cubrirme un par de horas? Solo será hasta las ocho.

-Claro, no te preocupes, yo me encargo.

-Gracias, Benny, te debo una enorme.

-Y te la cobraré con creces- dijo sonriendo con malicia y la joven le guiñó un ojo- Que te vaya bien.

-Gracias, nos vemos después.

El mayor arregló sus cosas y bajó hasta el segundo piso para ir a la sala de reuniones a hacer algo de tiempo mientras esperaba el regreso de Andrea pero al cabo de media hora, uno de los oficiales de la entrada vino a buscarlo, ya que lo requerían abajo. Observó al hombre que lucía de unos treinta y cinco años y lo llevó a una de las habitaciones del primer piso.

-Asiento, mi nombre es Benny Lafitte ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Gracias, soy Balthazar Novak- lo miró con seriedad- Quiero hacer una denuncia por secuestro.

-Cuéntame que ocurrió.

-Verá oficial, ayer por la noche tres hombres atacaron a mi hermano menor y su pareja en el parque, dos de ellos golpearon a mi hermano y el otro se llevó a su pareja.

-¿Tu hermano sabe quién lo atacó?

-No, no tiene idea de quienes eran.

-¿En dónde se encuentra él?

-Está en el hospital, mañana a medio día le darán el alta.

-Tendré que hablar con él para esclarecer algunas cosas, ¿Tienes alguna fotografía de la pareja de tu hermano?

-Mmm, aquí no pero en el celular de Castiel hay varias.

-Bien, no perdamos el tiempo y vamos.

Subió con el mayor en su auto y condujo hasta el hospital, en donde fue llevado a una de las habitaciones del segundo piso. Apenas entró a la habitación, abrió un poco los ojos al ver al moreno que estaba recostado sobre la cama, ¿Por qué le parecía tan familiar?

-Gracias por venir- dijo el moreno aliviado- Mi nombre es Castiel Novak, ¿Ocurre algo, oficial?

-Yo te he visto antes, ¿Nos conocemos?

-Mmm, creo que me está confundiendo con alguien, además, nosotros llegamos a la ciudad hace cuatro días y teníamos planeado marcharnos hoy.

-Ya veo… seguramente me equivoqué- dijo dudoso y se acercó- Balthazar me contó un poco de lo ocurrido y quiero oír tu versión- antes de que pudiera decir algo, tres personas entraron al cuarto- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Mis amigos- respondió el moreno- Sam, Lucifer y Gabriel.

-Ya veo, buenas tardes, soy Benny Lafitte, policía- se giró al herido- Dime que ocurrió.

-Sí, ayer por la noche, estuvimos recorriendo la ciudad para conocer y luego fui con mi pareja a un restaurant, para una velada romántica y luego fuimos al parque, entonces tres hombres aparecieron de repente y dos de ellos me golpearon mientras el otro adormecía y se llevaba a mi pareja.

-¿Reconociste a alguno de tus atacantes?

-No, no tengo idea de quienes eran.

-Mmm, ¿A qué has venido a la ciudad?

-Mi Nekomimi necesitaba una reparación y por eso viajamos hasta acá para ir a SPN Company- esas palabras lo hicieron reaccionar.

-¿Tienes un Nekomimi? ¿En dónde está?- preguntó mirando a su alrededor- Tengo entendido que ellos tienen una programación para proteger a sus dueños, quizás pudo haber evitado que se llevaran a tu pareja.

-Mmm… no oficial, esos hombres se lo llevaron.

-¿También secuestraron a tu Nekomimi?

-No, él es mi pareja.

Por unos segundos observó extrañado a Castiel, había oído muchas historias sobre los Mimis, incluso cuando salieron al mercado, estuvo en un par de casos en donde algunos de esos chicos-animales eran usados para la prostitución. Tenía entendido que los Mimis se usaban como compañía y por eso le sorprendió un poco que ese chico tratara a su Nekomimi como pareja. Intentó hacer caso omiso de ese detalle.

-Sé que es raro- dijo el moreno como si leyera sus pensamientos- Pero realmente lo amo y él a mí, además… es bastante más humano de lo que cree.

-¿Eh?

-Pero eso no importa ahora, esos hombres se lo llevaron y tengo miedo de que le hagan algo o lo lastimen.

-Entiendo, ¿Tienes alguna fotografía de él?

-Sí, oficial, aquí está.

Castiel buscó en su celular antes de enseñarle una. Benny lo tomó con cierta curiosidad y abrió los ojos de par en par cuando reconoció esa silueta tan familiar. Ahora sabía porque ese hombre le parecía tan familiar, era el mismo que había visto en compañía de ese rubio y ahora la fotografía lo confirmaba todo.

-Dean- dijo sin ocultar su asombro.

-¿Cómo sabes su nombre?- preguntó Balthazar- ¿Conoces a Dean?

Apenas podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Después de todos los años que pasó buscándolo, por fin lo encontró, o al menos la evidencia que buscaba para vincular a ese bastardo a la desaparición de su amigo. Aún cuando no entendía porque tenía orejas y cola de gato, le importaba bien poco en ese momento, lo único significativo era que Dean se encontraba bien y estaba en la ciudad.

-¡¿Por qué Dean está contigo?!- Gritó exasperado- ¡¿Cómo es que llegó a tu lado?!

-¿Qué le ocurre?- preguntó Castiel sin entender.

-Lo compré en la agencia hace unos dos meses- explicó Balthazar curioso- Fue un regalo para mi hermano.

-¿Comprar?

-Sí, pensé que sería bueno para mi Cassie tener un Nekomimi de compañía y no me equivoqué.

-Oh Dios…

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Castiel confuso- ¿Lo conoce?

-Claro que lo conozco pero… no sé si es la misma persona, aunque el parecido es abrumante.

-¿Eh?- sacó su celular para buscar una fotografía y se la enseñó a los hombres en el cuarto.

-Esto no es posible- dijo el moreno serio- ¿Tú fuiste su dueño anterior?

-Claro que no, la persona de fotografía es mi mejor amigo, Dean Winchester.

-¿Qué? Mi Nekomimi se llama Dean… son exactamente iguales, excepto por las orejas y la cola.

-Wow, no puedo creer esto- dijo Lucifer- ¿Y dónde está tu amigo? Bien podrían ser gemelos.

-Lo dudo… reconocería esa sonrisa en cualquier parte- dijo Benny consternado- Definitivamente se trata de Dean… él desapareció hace ocho años, después de conocer a ese maldito bastardo de Azazel…- bajó la mirada con tristeza- Siempre supe que ese hijo de puta se lo llevó y desapareció por un tiempo hasta que hace cuatro años comenzó con la franquicia de Mimis, todo este tiempo… intenté mantener la esperanza de que estuviera bien… y ahora… ¿Qué demonios significa esto?

Benny observó la fotografía nuevamente y una macabra idea cruzó por su mente, ¿Y si ese estilo de Nekomimi había sido obra de Azazel? ¿Y si le hizo algo al rubio? La sola idea lo estremeció y una intensa rabia comenzó a invadirlo.

-Tienes que contarme todo- pidió Castiel- Hace un tiempo que noté que algo anda mal con Dean, no es como los demás Mimis, él parece… parece humano.

-Demasiado humano- aclaró Gabriel.

-Dean es mi amigo de infancia… nos conocimos en primaria y nos hicimos amigos de inmediato, siempre estábamos juntos… yo lo considero un hermano menor para mí- dijo con nostalgia- Cuando terminamos el instituto, yo entré a la policía y Dean siguió su sueño de estudiar medicina pero cuando hacía la práctica en un hospital, conoció a ese bastardo de Azazel, no sé cómo lo hizo pero lo embaucó con sus palabras hasta que consiguió llevárselo lejos.

-¿Llevárselo?- preguntó Sam.

-Sí, ese día… Dean llegó emocionado a contarme que haría un viaje con ese sujeto, supuestamente era un seminario al cual irían pero unos días después me enteré que eso era mentira, en el hospital me dijeron que no había ningún seminario y ese bastardo, había hablado con el director para decirle que Dean renunciaba a su trabajo… eso fue hace ocho años y desde entonces no lo he vuelto a ver.

-Dios…- susurró Sam con tristeza.

-Ese sujeto jamás me agradó pero Dean estaba tan feliz que no pude apartarlo de su lado… pensé que podría protegerlo si sucedía algo pero me equivoqué… si hubiera actuado a tiempo, nada de esto hubiese ocurrido y mi amigo estaría aquí…

-¿Crees que mi Nekomimi…? ¿Crees que mi Dean… es tú Dean?

Los seis se miraron en silencio mientras sus mentes maquinaban un macabro escenario en donde fuera posible que Dean se hubiera convertido en el Nekomimi que es ahora. Ninguno de ellos se atrevió a responder esa pregunta, aunque todos pensaban lo mismo: El Dean que describía Benny, era el mismo Dean con apariencia de Nekomimi que había estado los últimos dos meses junto a Castiel.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Azazel descendió del ascensor para caminar por el pasillo con parsimonia, un pequeño hormigueo recorrió su cuerpo pero se forzó a controlarse. Abrió la puerta del último cuarto a la izquierda y sus labios se curvaron en una amplia sonrisa de emoción. Había pasado demasiado tiempo lejos de su objeto de adoración y ahora que lo tenía de regreso, no planeaba volver a perderlo. Se sentó al borde de la cama para acariciar el cabello del rubio.

-Por fin has regresado, bonito, ahora nadie volverá a separarnos.

-Cas…- susurró bajito el Nekomimi que seguía dormido.

-Shhh, cariño, ya me encargué de ese sujeto, bastará con que te arregle de nuevo y todo será como antes- se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios- Solo seremos tu y yo, juntos por siempre, mi querido Dean.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Green (Azazel no estará dispuesto a soltar tan fácilmente al rubito) Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 15**

Alister mantuvo la mirada fija en su amigo, quien permanecía junto a la cama donde dormía el Nekomimi. Su plan no estaba resultando como esperaba y no encontraba el momento propicio para encargarse de ese molesto rubio.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Azazel? Tu gatito no estará feliz cuando despierte.

-Ya lo tengo a mi lado, eso es todo lo que necesito.

-Realmente no entiendo- Dijo en voz alta- ¿Qué tiene Dean Winchester que te ha llevado a hacer todo esto?

-No quiero comenzar con la misma discusión de siempre, Alister.

-Tampoco es como si me hubieras dicho algo al respecto, solo llegaste un día con él, ¿Qué me estás ocultando, Azazel? ¿Qué hay en la habitación al final del pasillo? Nunca me has permitido entrar ahí.

-Y no tienes por qué hacerlo.

-Vamos, nos conocemos hace casi veinte años, somos amigos, Azazel y también cómplices en esto.

-Alister.

-He sido yo quien se ha ocupado de mantener a ese molesto policía fuera de aquí, ¿Acaso no es suficiente prueba de mi lealtad?- el mayor no respondió- Te puedo asegurar lo que sea a que ese Castiel no se quedará tranquilo con la desaparición de su Nekomimi y vendrá aquí.

-No tiene pruebas para demostrar algo.

-Pero.

-Relájate, ni siquiera ese idiota policía ha podido conseguirlo, mucho menos lo hará ese bastardo que se atrevió a quitarme lo que me pertenece.

-Al menos dime algo, ¿Por qué este chico es tan importante para ti?

Conocía muy bien a Azazel en todos esos años y es por eso que le parecía extraño que se arriesgara de esa forma por un simple Nekomimi. Tampoco es como si Dean fuera la gran cosa, solo era uno más de todos los prototipos que tenían guardados en los almacenes, además, le parecía demasiado defectuoso debido a que su parecido con un humano era demasiado para su gusto, quizás por eso le repugnaba tanto.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo, Alister?- éste asintió serio- ¿Seguro? Porque si te lo digo y llegas a traicionarme, te mataré.

-No es gracioso, Azazel- dijo tragando saliva con más fuerza de lo necesario ante la mirada intimidante del mayor.

-¿Acaso ves que me rio?

Un incómodo silencio se instaló en la habitación y por unos segundos pensó en marcharse pero ese el molesto rubio comenzó a moverse inquieto antes de que abriera los ojos agitado. Fue un verdadero alivio que toda la atención del mayor se centrara en el Nekomimi.

-Mmm… Cas…- dijo el gato desorientado- Cas…

-Tranquilo, estás a salvo aquí.

-Mmm… ¿Azazel? ¿Dónde estoy…?

-En casa, Dean, aquí es donde debes estar.

-¿Eh…?- el rubio intentó levantarse pero el mayor se lo impidió.

-Tienes que descansar.

-No, ¿Dónde está Cas?- se incorporó para quedar sentado- Cas… ¡Los hombres del parque! Tengo que encontrar a Cas, ¿Dónde está? Lo lastimaron.

-Shhh, es mejor que descanses, Dean, todo está bien, yo te cuidaré muy bien y nadie volverá a separarnos.

-¡No me toques!- se levantó agitado- ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡¿Dónde está, Cas?!

-Vuelve a la cama, Dean- ordenó Azazel.

-¡¿Dónde estoy?!- corrió a la puerta pero Alister se interpuso- ¡Déjenme salir de aquí!

-Me temo que eso no será posible- dijo el mayor- Desde un comienzo no debiste salir de aquí, Dean.

El Nekomimi intentó huir de la habitación pero Azazel no tardó en reducirlo para luego empujarlo a la cama y asegurar sus muñecas con las esposas que estaban atadas a la marquesa. El rubio comenzó a gritar y no tuvo más opción que amordazarlo para que se mantuviera en silencio.

-Tranquilo, Dean, vas a estar bien, solo hay que arreglarte y estarás como nuevo- sonrió- Ve a preparar todo, Alister.

-Sí.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel observó como el doctor salía de la habitación y se cruzó de brazos muy enojado. La noche anterior había hablado con Benny respecto a lo ocurrido y el policía prometió que investigaría más para conseguir una orden de allanamiento pero también le advirtió que sin pruebas concretas, era complicado que detuvieran a Azazel. Fue por eso que quería salir cuanto antes del hospital para ir a buscar a su Nekomimi.

-Hola Cassie- dijo su hermano entrando al cuarto- ¿Cómo estás?

-Quiero irme de aquí, tengo que rescatar a Dean.

-Aún estás herido, Cassie- respondió el mayor afligido- Por favor hazle caso al doctor y.

-¡Dean está en peligro!- gritó molesto- No me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados.

-Ya escuchaste a Benny, no podemos hacer algo sin tener pruebas.

-Entonces las conseguiré.

-Pero Cassie.

-¡Es mi pareja la que está en peligro!- gritó levantándose intentando hacer caso omiso del dolor- ¿Acaso tú no harías lo que fuera por salvar a Lucy si estuviera en peligro?

-Sí...

-Ese bastardo no se va a salir con la suya.

El moreno se vistió para luego tomar sus cosas y se marchó, ignorando las advertencias de las enfermeras. No iba a permitir que ese sujeto lastimara a Dean. Lo primero que hizo, guiado por la ira, fue tomar un taxi en la entrada del hospital para dirigirse a SPN Company y tenía planeado ir al despacho de Azazel pero Ruby lo detuvo en la entrada.

-Señor Novak, no puede pasar sin autorización.

-Entonces dile a Azazel que estoy aquí y no me iré sin hablar con él.

-El señor Thompson está muy ocupado ahora.

-¡No me iré de aquí sin ver a ese bastardo!

Pasó de Ruby para tomar el ascensor hasta el último piso e iba a entrar a la oficina pero Meg lo detuvo antes de que pudiera hacerlo mientras esbozaba una extraña sonrisa que solo contribuyó a enfadarlo más.

-¿A qué viene esa carita, Castiel?

-Déjame pasar- ordenó enfadado.

-Nadie puede entrar sin cita y Azazel está ocupado ahora.

-¡Me importa una mierda! Voy a entrar.

-Vaya, sí que estás molesto, cualquiera diría que has perdido algo muy importante, quizás un pequeño gatito.

Esas palabras lo hicieron gruñir y empujó a Meg sin delicadezas para entrar al despacho del mayor. Se acercó ante la mirada atenta de Azazel y golpeó el escritorio con ambos manos mientras mantenía un semblante amenazante.

-¿Dónde tienes a Dean?

-Hola Castiel- respondió con una sonrisa- ¿No te dijeron que estoy ocupado?

-¡¿Dónde tienes a Dean?! Ya sé que fuiste tú quien mandó a esos hombres a secuestrarlo, maldito hijo de perra.

-Wow, que boquita tienes, Castiel- el mayor dejó los papeles que revisaba de lado- En primer lugar, no sé de qué hablas, y segundo, lo que hagas con tu Nekomimi es tu problema, si lo has perdido, hay ciertas garantías que puedes usar y.

-¡Deja de mentir, Bastardo!- gritó furioso- Ya lo sé todo, infeliz, sé lo que hiciste con Dean Winchester hace ocho años- Azazel frunció el ceño- Ya sé que lo secuestraste y quizás que cosas le has hecho para convertirlo en un Nekomimi pero te juro por Dios que voy a recuperar a mi pareja y vas a pagar todo esto.

-Ja, no me hagas reír, seguramente Benny te fue con cuentos.

-¡¿Qué mierda le has hecho a Dean?! ¡¿Qué hiciste para que se volviera un Nekomimi?!

-No sé de qué estás hablando Castiel y ahora sal de mi despacho antes de que llame a seguridad.

-Escúchame muy bien, hijo de puta- siseó rodeando el escritorio para tomarlo por las solapas del traje- No sé qué estás ocultando con toda esta fachada de los Mimis pero te juro por mi vida que voy a recuperar a Dean y cuando descubra lo que has hecho, vas a pagarlo muy caro.

Castiel lo soltó molesto y se marchó de ahí a toda prisa mientras intentaba calmarse. Bajó por el ascensor pero en el quinto piso, una mujer de cabellos rubios subió a su lado y apretó el botón de emergencia para detenerlo.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó serio- Si te ha enviado Azazel, entonces…

-Tu Nekomimi está aquí- dijo la mujer sin mirarlo.

-¿Qué?

-Buscas a Dean Winchester ¿Verdad?

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó extrañado.

-Yo trabajo para Azazel pero ya he tenido suficiente, las cosas se están saliendo de control y no estaré aquí cuando todo esto explote en su rostro.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Y quién eres?

-Soy Bella, ayudo a Alister con la construcción de los Mimis y también las reparaciones.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?

-Porque ya me cansé de él y todo esto va a terminar muy mal, ese policía, Benny, estuvo aquí ayer y eso significa problemas, lo sé porque Azazel estaba muy enojado después de hablar con él- se cruzó de brazos- Y no voy a tirar mi carrera al tacho de la basura por ellos.

-¿Sabes dónde está Dean?

-Sí, se encuentra en una de las habitaciones del subterráneo.

-¿Eh?

-Ahí se encuentran los laboratorios donde se crean los Mimis y también hay una habitación, Azazel no deja que alguien entre ahí, seguramente oculta algo grande.

-Ya veo…

-Escucha, Castiel.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Eso no importa, hoy a las once, ve al bar Scott Blue a tres cuadras de aquí, enviaré a alguien que te dará la información que necesitas, contacta al policía y luego todo correrá por su cuenta.

-Espera, ¿Qué hay de ti? Si Azazel se entera que nos está ayudando.

-Lo sé y es por eso que me voy del país hoy- la rubia apretó otro botón para que el ascensor se moviera- No sé qué significa ese Nekomimi para ti pero si fueras inteligente, te marcharías de aquí sin él.

-Dean es mi pareja y no lo dejaré.

-Realmente no entiendo como Azazel y tú se han enamorado de esa cosa, solo es un Nekomimi, hay miles más iguales.

-Te equivocas, Dean es único.

-¿Tan único que estás dispuesto a morir por él?- el moreno se quedó en silencio- Piensa muy bien lo que harás, Castiel, porque una vez que tomes una decisión, ya no podrás dar marcha atrás y si vienes por tu Nekomimi, te sugiero que te coloques en el peor de los escenarios, así de mal será.

Bella bajó al segundo piso y el moreno la observó hasta que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron para continuar el descenso. No sabía si era confiable la información que recibiría de esa mujer pero su intuición nunca fallaba y estaba seguro que la rubia no mentía. Rápidamente tomó un taxi hacia la comisaria para hablar con Benny y éste lo recibió en su oficina.

-Asiento.

-Gracias.

-Pensé que te darían el alta mañana.

-No estoy dispuesto a perder el tiempo cuando Dean me necesita.

-Castiel.

-Escucha, fui a SPN Company a encarar a ese bastardo.

-No debiste hacerlo, ya lo he intentado y no funciona.

-Lo sé pero lo importante es lo que ocurrió después. Cuando bajaba en el ascensor, una chica subió y lo detuvo, dijo que se llamaba Bella y que Dean estaba en el edificio.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es esa mujer?

-Una de las trabajadoras de Azazel, ayuda en la creación de los Mimis pero lo más importante, es que dijo que me ayudaría, hoy a las once, tengo que ir al bar Scott Blue y me entregarán información importante para salvar a Dean.

-Espera, Castiel, esto es muy sospecho, ¿Por qué esa mujer traicionaría a Azazel?

-Dijo que las cosas se estaban volviendo peligrosas y que no iba a arriesgarse a perder su carrera por él.

-Sigue siendo muy raro, Castiel, podría ser una trampa.

-Estoy seguro que decía la verdad y esta noche, tendré la información para salvar a Dean.

-Mmm…

-Sé que decía la verdad, Benny, tienes que confiar en mí.

-Está bien pero iremos los dos está noche.

-Sí.

-Si esa mujer realmente nos ayuda- el policía junto las manos sobre el escritorio- No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he esperado este momento, Castiel… no tienes idea cuanto quiero a salvar a mi amigo…

-Lo sé, Benny, yo siento exactamente lo mismo y haré lo que sea para rescatar a Dean de ese bastardo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Lucifer observó a su pareja que permanecía de pie junto a la ventana y cruzado de brazos. Hace dos horas que Castiel se había marchado del hospital y por más que lo llamaban no recibían respuesta, así que regresaron al hotel para esperarlo. Se acercó despacio para quedar tras el mayor y lo rodeó con sus brazos cariñosamente.

-Va a regresar pronto, Balthy, seguramente fue a ver a Benny para saber cómo va la investigación.

-Mmm…

-¿Por qué éstas tan triste, cariño?

-No quería provocar esto, Lucy… me siento tan culpable.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Yo le obsequié un Nekomimi… debí hacerte caso y darle un libro…

-Balthy.

-Mira todo lo que he provocado… por mi culpa golpearon a Cassie… y ahora… me da miedo lo que es capaz de hacer por traer de regreso a Dean… sé que dijiste que no nos encariñamos con el Nekomimi, que su tiempo de utilidad sería por dos años antes de cambiarlo pero… Cassie lo ama… y es mi culpa que se enamorara de una ilusión… es mi culpa que esté sufriendo ahora.

-No digas eso, Balthazar- dijo el menor seriamente y le dio la vuelta para que lo mirara- Escúchame muy bien, nada de esto es tu culpa, cuando le regalaste ese Nekomimi a Castiel, lo hiciste con una muy buena intención.

-Y mira lo que provocaron mis buenas intenciones…

-Sé lo que dije al comienzo, Balthy pero ahora lo comprendo de otra forma e independiente de que sea o no un Nekomimi creado artificialmente, todos los recuerdos y momentos que pasamos juntos son muy reales.

-Lucy.

-Cada sonrisa, cada conversación y cada abrazo, todo eso es muy real, Balthy, así como también, el hecho de que es nuestro amigo y vamos a protegerlo.

-Lucy- esas palabras lo hicieron sonreír- Tienes razón, el gatito es nuestro amigo y vamos a salvarlo.

-Bien dicho, Balthy- el mayor lo abrazó sonriendo.

-Gracias Lucy, ahora me siento mucho mejor.

-Me alegra oírlo, Balthy, todo lo que deseo es que estés bien y seas feliz.

-Mmm, realmente puedes ser una ternurita cuando no estás en plan mandón.

-Si te encanta que te dé órdenes, perra- respondió con una sonrisa pervertida y lo empujó a la cama.

-Eres lindo cuando te comportas como un ternurita pero también adoro tu lado pervertido, mi Lucy.

-Ese es mi chico.

Lucifer le dio un apasionado beso mientras le quitaba la ropa. Ninguna de sus palabras había sido mentira, él también valoraba mucho a Dean y estaba a dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para salvarlo. Besó la mano de su pareja que le acariciaba la mejilla con suavidad.

-Te amo, Lucy.

-Yo también te amo, Balthy.

Observó fijamente al menor y le dio otro apasionado beso. Por sobre todas las cosas, su único deseo era hacer feliz a la persona que amaba y el haber aliviado un poco la tristeza y preocupación de Balthazar, era todo lo que necesitaba para sonreír también.


	16. Chapter 16

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Krish2014 (Jajajan Xd, si, Cas irá a rescatarlo pero con lo malo que es Azazel, Robin tendrá que rescatarlo a él XD) y Green (Al menos aquí Bella será confiable) Saludos! :D  
>""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""<p>

**Capítulo 16**

Castiel esperaba en la esquina de la calle la llegada del policía. Eran las once de la noche y debían encontrarse con esa persona que le daría la información que Bella le prometió. Hace una hora llamó a su hermano para calmarlo y asegurarle que estaba bien. Un extraño cosquilleo invadió su cuerpo antes de que observara hacia el bar. Ni siquiera era capaz de pensar en las atrocidades que el bastardo de Azazel podría hacerle a su pareja y lo único que deseaba era rescatarlo de ese lugar para llevarlo de regreso a casa, en donde se aseguraría que nadie pudiera herirlo de nuevo.

-Castiel- se giró al oír esa familiar voz.

-Benny.

-Siento la demora pero tuve que terminar un papeleo y me llevó algo de tiempo.

-Está bien, vamos.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el bar para sentarse en una de las mesas junto al rincón mientras esperaban la llegaba del informante que vendría de parte de Bella. El policía pidió dos cervezas antes de observar el lugar con detención, al igual que Castiel.

-¿Sabes quién es el sujeto que vendrá?

-Ni idea- respondió el moreno.

-¿Y cómo sabremos quién es?

-No lo sé… supongo que Bella habrá planeado algo, del mismo modo en que se las arregló para hablar a solas conmigo.

-Eso espero, Castiel…- ambos permanecieron unos segundos en silencio.

-Oye Benny… ¿Ya has pensado en lo que ocurrirá después?

-¿Después?

-Yo ya lo he pensado y cando recupere a Dean, voy a llevarlo de regreso a casa.

-¿Qué?

-Es mi pareja y lo amo, jamás me he sentido así antes.

-Castiel…

-Sé que es tu amigo pero yo lo amo y quiero cuidarlo.

-Yo solo quiero lo mejor para mi amigo, Castiel y si él decide regresar contigo, entonces yo respetaré su decisión… solo me interesa que sea feliz y sé que tú lo has cuidado muy bien.

-Benny.

-Vamos a rescatarlo sin importar los obstáculos.

-Así será, Benny.

Estuvieron esperando hasta las once y media cuando un hombre se sentó en la silla frente a ellos, dejando un sobre café frente al moreno. Éste intercambió una mirada con Benny antes de hablar.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-No tengo mucho tiempo, así que escuchen atentamente, esta es toda la información que necesitaran para arruinar a Azazel y también para encontrar a tu Nekomimi.

-¿Y Bella?

-Ella se ha ido muy muy lejos y no me refiero precisamente a otro país.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó el policía sin entender.

-Íbamos a reunirnos por la tarde pero ella nunca llegó, así que solo puedo pensar lo peor y es mi señal de salida.

-Oye.

-Ella dijo que dentro del sobre está todo lo que necesitan, ahora me largo y por su bien, espero que piensen muy bien antes de actuar o en el mejor de los casos, acabaran muertos.

-Espera un poco- pidió el moreno- ¿Has visto a Dean? ¿Sabes si está bien?

-¿Cómo es que mi amigo tiene orejas y cola de gato?- replicó Benny- Y respóndeme o te arrestaré ahora.

-No sé, Azazel no nos lo dijo- respondió el desconocido- Lo único que sí tengo claro es que ese Nekomimi es su obsesión y está muy dispuesto a eliminar a cualquiera del camino. Hubo una persona en el pasado que intentó deshacerse de ese Nekomimi cuando Azazel nos lo enseñó… ese rubio es demasiado humano para nuestro gusto y nos colocaba nerviosos a todos pero… al día siguiente, la persona que intentó deshacerse de ese Mimi apareció muerto…

-Dios…

-No es bueno ser el enemigo de Azazel.

-¿Por qué está tan obsesionado con Dean?- preguntó Castiel.

-No lo sé pero quizás tenga algo ver con lo que oculta en aquel cuarto.

-¿Eh?

-En el subterráneo al final del pasillo, hay una habitación que está restringida a todo el personal, solamente Azazel entra a ese lugar. Sea lo que sea lo que oculta ahí, es algo grande y no voy a arriesgar mi vida para averiguarlo- Se levantó- Ya cumplí con la petición de Bella, ahora me largo y suerte, porque la van a necesitar.

El hombre se marchó rápidamente de ahí y Castiel abrió el sobre para sacar varios papeles junto con dos sobres y un CD. Ninguno de los dos perdió el tiempo y se dirigieron hacia el departamento del policía. En cuanto llegaron, Benny conectó el reproductor de vídeos para colocar el CD mientras encendía la televisión. El moreno aprovechó de revisar los papeles por encima, descubriendo que había unos planos del edificio y una de las habitaciones del subterráneo estaba encerrada en un círculo rojo.

-¿Será este el cuarto que mencionó Bella y ese hombre?- se preguntó a sí mismo.

-Ya está, Castiel.

El policía colocó play al vídeo y el profesor prestó toda su atención a las imágenes que aparecían en la pantalla. La primera secuencia enseñaba el interior de una cabaña antes de avanzar por un estrecho pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta y se abrió, dejando al descubierto un dormitorio. La cámara se acercó hasta la cama que se encontraba junto a la ventana y alguien dormía de espaldas, _"Hora de despertar, dormilón_"- habló una voz que sonó muy familiar.

-¿Es Azazel?- preguntó Castiel serio.

-Eso parece.

Una mano se vio en la escena antes de que descubriera a la persona que dormía y el hombre se volteó soltando un pequeño gemidito y mirando adormilado a la cámara. _"¿Qué haces…Azazel? Es muy temprano para esto…"-_ dijo el rubio bostezando y la mano en la pantalla le revolvió el cabello con suavidad, "_Me encanta como te ves recién despertando, Dean_".

-¿Dean?- susurró Benny sorprendido- ¿Qué demonios es esto?

-¿Cuándo fue ese viaje?- preguntó Castiel- ¿Por qué Bella nos mandaría esto?

Las siguientes secuencias eran tomas fuera de la cabaña junto a la playa, en todo momento el rubio salía sonriendo y la última escena mostraba a Dean caminando por la playa mientras conversaba con una chica pelirroja. Mientras el policía sacaba el CD pensativo, Castiel tomó uno de los sobres para abrirlo y sacó el contenido curioso, ya que eran recortes de periódicos.

-¿Qué demonios…?- los revisó uno por uno hasta que se detuvo en el quinto- Benny mira- el mayor fue a su lado.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Mira esto, ¿Es la chica del vídeo?

-Déjame ver- el policía leyó el encabezado de la noticia- "Fatal accidente en el puente Brandon deja una víctima fatal" Sí, definitivamente es la chica del vídeo, veamos, su nombre es Anna Milton.

-¿Qué significa esto, Benny? Mira, aquí hay más recortes parecidos pero no sé quiénes sean estas personas- El mayor comenzó a revisar los recortes con una mueca rara en el rostro- ¿Qué tienes?

-Oh Dios… yo conozco a varias de estas personas.

-¿Qué?

-Algunos son compañeros de universidad y otros del hospital, donde Dean realizaba su práctica.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Claro, Dean me los presentó en la fiesta del hospital pero no entiendo porque Bella mandó esto.

-Sea lo que sea, está relacionado con Azazel.

Dejó que Benny continuara leyendo los recortes de periódicos y revisó los documentos que venían en el sobre, la mayoría era información sobre SPN Company y la infraestructura del lugar, así como también la seguridad, los cambios de guardia y ubicación de las cámaras junto con claves de acceso.

-Esto nos ayudará a entrar al lugar sin problemas, Benny.

-¿Qué hay en el otro sobre?- el moreno lo tomó.

-Veamos- lo abrió sacando su contenido- Hay una carta y unas fotografías- las observó deteniéndose en varias- Ten Benny… creo que esto confirma lo que dijo ese hombre, Azazel si tiene una obsesión con Dean.

-¿Qué?- el mayor las miró frunciendo el ceño- Ese infeliz estaba vigilando a Dean, hay fotografías desde que entró al hospital para hacer su práctica… desde un comienzo Azazel tuvo interés en él… ese bastardo- Castiel bufó enfadado.

-Ese infeliz va a pagar lo que ha hecho, Benny.

-Sí, me encargaré de eso personalmente… ¿Qué hay en la carta?

-Dice: "Castiel, en el sobre va toda la información sobre la compañía que necesitas si quieres rescatar a tu Nekomimi, también hay unos planos con el lugar exacto donde se encuentra. Azazel es muy precavido y tiene una excelente seguridad en el subterráneo pero tras los planos hay unas indicaciones que podrían ser útiles para tu cometido. La primera vez que vi a Dean, fue hace tres años, ese día acompañé a Alister hasta un cuarto en el subterráneo y el Nekomimi estaba ahí, no habló pero tenía varias heridas en el cuerpo. Con el tiempo me di cuenta que sus actitudes, su comportamiento, su apariencia, todo era demasiado humano, quizás por eso a varios nos parecía desagradable y fue aún peor cuando entendimos la obsesión que tiene Azazel con él. Un día entré a su despacho para entregarle unos documentos pero no se encontraba, así que dejé las cosas sobre el escritorio cuando entonces vi una fotografía que sobresalía del cajón abierto, en ella estaba Azazel junto con Dean pero no era un Nekomimi, quiero decir, era él pero no tenía las orejas ni la cola. No sé con certeza que significa esto pero todos los que hemos tenido contacto con el Nekomimi llegamos a la misma conclusión: Es demasiado humano para lo que debería ser. Sé que no vas a desistir en tu idea de rescatarlo, así que espero que uses prudentemente la información que te entrego y suerte, porque la vas a necesitar. Bella".

Castiel cerró los ojos unos segundos antes de sostener una de las fotografías en donde salía Dean sonriendo. Sus pensamientos estaban yendo muy rápido y tenía miedo de conectar todos los puntos para llegar a una inminente revelación.

-Ese infeliz… no hay duda, Castiel- el moreno lo observó- El vídeo, las fotografías… esos recortes de periódicos, las palabras de ese chico, la carta de Bella y todo lo que me has contado de tu tiempo con Dean… Ese bastardo le hizo algo… ese bastardo convirtió a Dean en un Nekomimi.

-No…

-Ese maldito hijo de puta lo usó para sus experimentos…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Azazel observó como el cuerpo del Nekomimi se sacudía violentamente antes de que arqueara la espalda con cada parte de su anatomía en tensión mientras Alister seguía introduciendo una aguda hueca en un costado de su cabeza que ingresaba un líquido blanquecino.

-¿Ya está listo?- preguntó el mayor cruzándose de brazos.

-Paciencia, Azazel, paciencia, esto es una forma de arte y requiere de tiempo.

-Ya llevas dos horas- replicó serio.

-¿Crees que es muy fácil manipular sus recuerdos?- respondió sereno- Debo ser muy cuidadoso o tu querido Nekomimi acabará como una masa babeante y dudo que quieras eso.

-Mierda…

Para su suerte, un mensaje a su teléfono consiguió distraerlo de la larga espera y salió del cuarto para dirigirse a una de las primeras habitaciones del pasillo, junto al ascensor. Al entrar, Meg lo recibió con una amplia sonrisa mientras sostenía un cuchillo ensangrentado, su vista se dirigía a la rubia que estaba atada a la camilla y parecía inconsciente.

-¿Qué ocurrió, Meg?

-Descubrí que nuestra chica tenía planeado marcharse del país por la tarde.

-¿Qué?

-Y esa no es la mejor parte, Azazel, esta pequeña perra estuvo hablando con Castiel- el mayor frunció el ceño- Costo un poco pero conseguí sacarle toda la información y ese chico vendrá aquí, Bella le dio todo lo necesario para que pueda entrar y recuperar al Nekomimi.

-Mierda.

Una intensa ira recorrió su cuerpo y fue hasta la rubia para tomarla sin delicadezas por el cuello, consiguiendo un gruñido como respuesta. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era que ese molesto profesorcito de cuarta viniera a buscar a Dean, y seguramente la policía también lo haría.

-¿Por qué mierda me has traicionado? ¿Acaso no te bastó con ver lo que le hice a Travis?- no recibió respuesta- ¿Por qué hablaste con Castiel?

-Jomete, bastardo…- Azazel le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

-Probemos de nuevo, ¿Por qué me traicionaste? Y te aconsejo que respondas o dejaré que Meg continúe jugando contigo.

-Maldito…

-Te daré hasta tres… Uno… Dos…

-Eres un hijo de puta- respondió adolorida- Y no hay una sola persona… que esté de acuerdo con lo que haces… si los demás siguen aquí… es por miedo… no lealtad…

-¿Y qué? ¿Crees que me interesa eso?

-Debería… porque estás lleno de enemigos… que ni siquiera has visto… estúpido hijo de perra- Azazel le dio otro golpe- ¿Por qué ayudaste a Castiel? ¿Por qué le dijiste que Dean estaba aquí?

-¿De verdad no te das… cuenta? Estás cegado… estás ciego por una ilusión… ese Nekomimi no es real y lo que quieres con él… jamás será real… Dean es solo una vida artificial… lo que sea que quieras conseguir a través de él… nunca lo lograrás… por más humano que parezca… sigue siendo una ilusión…

El mayor frunció el ceño al oír esas palabras y le quitó el cuchillo a Meg para enterrarlo reiteradas veces en el pecho de Bella. Ya estaba harto de oír las mismas frases, ya estaba cansado de que cualquiera se creyera con el derecho de decirle que su Dean no era real, porque ninguno de ellos sabía toda la verdad. Cuando terminó de descargar toda su ira se dio la vuelta observando a su asistente.

-Al próximo que vuelva a decir eso, le voy a arrancar la cabeza con mis propias manos, ¿Fui claro?

-Sí…- respondió Meg sin moverse de su lugar.

-Perfecto, ahora limpia este desastre.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con Castiel?

-Si tan interesado está en mi Dean, entonces que venga, tendré algo muy especial para él.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel se reunió con sus amigos en el hotel por la madrugada. Benny les explicó la situación enseñándoles la evidencia que tenían y lo que planeaban hacer. El moreno observó a sus amigos durante unos segundos antes de hablar.

-Sé que esto es peligroso chicos… y no los obligaré a que me ayuden pero.

-Claro que lo haremos- replicó Sam- Dean también es nuestro amigo y parte de la familia.

-Sammy…

-Y no dejaremos que lo lastimen- agregó Balthazar.

-Y yo me apunto para darle una paliza a ese idiota- dijo Lucifer sonriendo con cierta malicia- Créeme que las ganas no me faltan.

-Chicos…- sonrió- Muchas gracias.

Estuvieron toda la madrugada afinando los detalles del rescate que llevarían a cabo. Castiel estaba muy ansioso porque llegara la siguiente noche, ya que decidieron que lo harían cuanto antes. El moreno se quedó en el pequeño balcón de la habitación que compartía con su Nekomimi y observó la fotografía que tenía como protector de pantalla en su teléfono, en ella salía abrazando al rubio y éste sonreía.

-Tienes que ser fuerte, gatito, mañana volverás a estar conmigo y regresaremos a casa, lo prometo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Alister escuchó atentamente lo que le contaba Meg y luego dirigió su mirada al Nekomimi que estaba dormido sobre la camilla después de la intervención. Apretó los puños ligeramente antes de bufar despacio.

-Debe ser duro para ti- dijo la chica- Bella y tú eran bastante cercanos.

-Y todo por culpa de ese maldito gato.

-¿Por qué crees que Azazel actúa así? ¿Qué tendrá de especial? ¿Crees que su comportamiento tan humano sea algo más que apariencia?

-No me importa la mierda que sea- respondió serio y sacó un pequeño chip del bolsillo derecho de su delantal.

-Eso es… ¿Terminaste el prototipo?- preguntó Meg con cautela.

-Sí y mientras ese idiota se encargaba de Bella, coloqué uno de estos en Dean.

-Piénsalo bien, Alister, una vez que lo hagas no habrá vuelta atrás y Azazel estará muy molesto.

-Debió pensarlo mejor antes de decidir que este mugroso Nekomimi vale mucho más que la vida de todos nosotros.


	17. Chapter 17

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Green (Aquí se sabrá que le hizo Alister) Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 17**

Castiel terminó de guardar algunas cosas en su bolso de mano y salió de la habitación respirando profundamente. Dentro de diez minutos se reunirían con Benny afuera de SPN Company para llevar a cabo su plan y sería un mentiroso de no admitir que se encontraba nervioso. Se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano mayor y se encontraba vacío, así que supuso que estarían en la recepción pero unas voces provenientes del baño lo hicieron detenerse.

-¿Estás listo, Balthy? Los chicos nos esperan abajo.

-Sí… claro…

-¿Qué tienes cariño?

-Es que… estoy preocupado… esto será muy peligroso y tengo miedo de que alguno de nosotros resulte herido o… muerto…

-Balthy.

-Quiero rescatar a Dean tanto como los demás… pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme por mi familia… por ustedes… especialmente por Cassie… ¿Y si algo le ocurre?

-Nosotros vamos a estar ahí apoyándolo, Balthy.

-Pero Lucy…

-No te puedo asegurar que alguno de nosotros no resulte lastimado pero si te puedo prometer que cada uno de nosotros será precavido y nos cuidaremos las espaldas.

-Lucy…

-Esperemos que todo salga bien, Balthy.

El moreno bajó la vista unos segundos antes de salir del cuarto con sigilo y bajó hacia la recepción, en donde vio a Gabriel que mantenía abrazado a Sam. Él adoraba a su familia y era capaz de cualquier cosa por ellos, fue así que decidió que no podía ser tan egoísta y arriesgarlos a una situación en donde claramente resultarían heridos. Tomó al ascensor hasta su habitación y les envió un texto a sus amigos mientras abría un par de cervezas y colocaba discretamente el polvillo de las pastillas que molió con cuidado.

-Esto es lo mejor…

Su familia no tardó en subir y Castiel les entregó unas cervezas para luego mantenerse en silencio unos segundos, observando como las bebían. Sin duda era la mejor decisión, no podía exponerlos a ese peligro innecesario.

-¿Qué tienes, Cassie?- preguntó su hermano abrazándolo- Vamos a rescatar a Dean, tienes que tener fe.

-Balthy…

-Así es, y le daremos una buena lección a ese idiota- dijo Sam uniéndose al abrazo- Nadie se mete con nuestra familia.

-Chicos…- se quedó en silencio unos segundos- Muchas gracias por estar conmigo y apoyarme… realmente estoy feliz de tener una familia tan maravillosa como ustedes…

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó Gabriel confundido antes de parpadear con cansancio- Mmm…

-Ustedes son lo más importante que tengo, chicos… y… no puedo ser tan egoísta para exponerlos a este peligro.

-¿Cassie?- susurró el mayor sentándose- Mmm… tengo sueño…

-¿Qué hiciste…?- preguntó Lucifer algo aturdido- Cas…

-Lo siento chicos… pero debo hacer esto solo… no quiero perderlos… no a ustedes…

-Cassie…- observó cómo sus amigos se quedaban dormidos en los sillones- Lo siento, chicos… pero debo hacer esto solo… no quiero perder a alguien más… no lo soportaría…

Observó a su familia por última vez antes de salir de la habitación cerrando con llave. Le dolía tener que apartarlos pero sería aún más insoportable para él que alguno se lastimara. Llegó puntualmente a reunirse con Benny en el sitio acordado.

-¿Y los demás?

-No vendrán…

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó el policía serio.

-Debo hacer esto solo, Benny… no quiero perder a mi familia…

-Te entiendo… es lo mismo que he pensado yo todos estos años- ambos se quedaron en silencio- ¿Estás listo?

-Sí, vamos a rescatar a Dean.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Azazel permanecía sosteniendo la mano del Nekomimi que dormía profundamente desde ayer. Sabía que la intervención de ayer era tediosa y agotadora para los Mimis que se sometían a ella pero al menos ya estaba hecho y era cosa de tiempo para que el menor despertara.

-Nadie nos va a separar de nuevo, Dean- el ruido de la puerta lo hizo voltear- ¿Qué ocurre, Alister?

-Ya están aquí, Castiel y el policía están en los ductos del segundo nivel, usaron la escalera de emergencia que da al callejón.

-Que astutos, veo que Bella les dio muy buenas indicaciones.

-¿Envío al comité de bienvenida?

-No, déjalos que lleguen hasta aquí.

-¿Seguro? El policía debe estar armado.

-Le enseñaré a ese idiota que Dean me pertenece y luego veré que hacer con ellos. Envía a seguridad cuando te lo indique.

-Como quieras…

Alister se marchó de la habitación y Azazel volvió a enfocar toda su atención en el Nekomimi, esperando el momento exacto para actuar. No estaba dispuesto a que alguien lo apartara de su lado y si ese profesorcito no había entendido con la paliza que le dieron esos hombres, entonces se aseguraría de que entendiera el mensaje de otra forma.

-Tienes que despertar pronto, mi amor- le acarició el cabello al rubio- Hoy acabaré con esto y nos iremos del país un tiempo- se inclinó para darle un suave beso- No tienes idea de cuánto he esperado este momento, Dean, y ahora- esbozó una sonrisa- Estoy tan cerca de conseguirlo.

Aguardó varios minutos en silencio, dedicándose a observar a su objeto de adoración que dormía plácidamente. Le parecía increíble pensar que tuvo que esperar casi ocho años para conseguir su cometido pero bien valdría la pena con los resultados que obtendría. Esbozó una sonrisa antes de sacar la fotografía que siempre traía consigo en la cartera interna de su chaqueta y contempló ese rostro sonriente que amaba.

-Ya falta muy poco, amor, vamos a estar juntos y nadie nos separará.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro- sintió un pequeño ruido que le indicó que habían quitado el seguro al arma- Date la vuelta despacio y no intentes algo o te mataré.

-Vaya, vaya- se dio la vuelta- Pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí.

-Dean- dijo Castiel pasando de él para rodear la cama- Dean despierta- pidió moviendo al menor despacio- Dean.

-¿Qué mierda le has hecho?- preguntó Benny serio.

-¿Acaso no les enseñaron que irrumpir en propiedad ajena es un delito?

-¡Hijo de puta!- el policía le dio un fuerte golpe que lo tiró al suelo- No tienes idea de cuánto deseaba hacer eso- siseó- Vas a pagar todo lo que le has hecho a Dean, maldito infeliz.

-Yo no le he hecho algo- respondió levantándose con parsimonia- ¿Cómo podría dañar a la persona que amo?

Azazel esbozó una sonrisa cuando se percató que el Nekomimi abría los ojos parpadeando confundido antes de incorporarse para quedar sentado. El moreno le dio un fuerte abrazo al mismo tiempo que lo besaba pero el rubio le dio un empujón que lo tiró al suelo.

-¿Dean?

-¡No me vuelvas a tocar!

-Dean, ven aquí- lo llamó Azazel sonriendo y el menor obedeció- Buen chico.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Son personas malas que quieren lastimarnos pero no te preocupes, yo no dejaré que eso ocurra.

-Dean…- el profesor se levantó- Mírame Dean, soy yo, Castiel, tú Cas…

-¿Cas…? Mmm…

-Es inútil, Castiel, este lindo Nekomimi es mío y por más que intentes confundirlo no lo conseguirás, ¿Sabes quién es él, Dean?

-No… ¿Quién es?

-Ese hombre y el policía- indicó a Benny- Son traficantes de Mimis y los prostituyen, eso es lo que hicieron contigo.

-¿Qué…?- abrazó a su querido rubito con una sonrisa.

-Tranquilo, yo estoy contigo para cuidarte y no dejaré que te lastimen de nuevo.

-¡Es mentira, Dean!- gritó el moreno- ¡Ese hijo de puta fue quien te secuestró en el parque! Tienes que recordarlo…

-No quiero que me lleven…- dijo el menor temblando.

-Y no dejaré que eso ocurra- respondió Azazel victorioso- Nadie te apartará de mi lado, Dean.

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa cuando la puerta se abrió y cuatro de sus guardias aparecieron con pistolas. Rápidamente redujeron a los dos intrusos para luego esposarles las muñecas tras la espalda.

-Vamos, Dean, no quiero que veas esto.

-Sí…

-¡Dean no!- gritó el moreno desesperado- ¡No vayas con ese bastardo! ¡Él quiere lastimarte, Dean! ¡Él fue quien te apartó de mí! Por favor…- suplicó casi llorando- Dijiste que me amabas… dijiste que regresaríamos juntos a casa…

-Enciérrenlos- ordenó Azazel al notar la mueca de dolor que hacía el Nekomimi mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza- Ven Dean, no tienes que escuchar esta basura, es mejor que descanses un poco.

Se llevó al rubio a la misma habitación en donde lo tenía encerrado antes de que escapara y le indicó que recostara en la cama, cubriéndolo bien con las tapas antes de besar su frente.

-Tienes que descansar, bonito.

-Azazel… esos hombres… ¿Quiénes eran…?

-Personas malas que no volverán a herirte, lo prometo.

-Pero…

-Yo me haré cargo de todo, Dean, ahora descansa un poco- le acarició el cabello despacio- Duerme, Neko.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel embistió la puerta por décima vez sin conseguir que se abriera. Luego de que ese bastardo de Azazel se hubiera llevado al rubio, los guardias lo encerraron en otra habitación cuya puerta solo se abría desde afuera. Volvió a embestir la puerta pero su hombro se resintió y gruñó del dolor.

-Mierda…

-Ya basta, Castiel, aún estás convaleciente- dijo el policía.

-¿Cómo puedes quedarte tranquilo después de lo que pasó? Ese bastardo le hizo algo a Dean.

-Lo sé pero tampoco podemos actuar descuidadamente.

-Benny…

-Esa puerta no se abrirá por más que la golpeemos, así que hay que pensar en otra forma de salir.

-¿Y tienes alguna idea?- preguntó sentándose a su lado en el suelo contra la pared.

-Creo que sí, mira disimuladamente hacia la esquina derecha junto a la puerta.

-¿Eh?- observó de reojo- ¿Un ducto?

-Correcto y es el espacio suficiente para tú puedas pasar por él pero tenemos un problema, esa maldita cámara de seguridad sobre la puerta.

-Mierda…

-Tenemos que encontrar una forma de cubrirla o destruirla para salir.

-¿Crees que tenga audio?

-No, he visto varias de esas cámaras y solo registran videos, no audio- respondió con firmeza.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? No quiero ni pensar en lo que ese sujeto le está haciendo a Dean- apretó los puños- Tenemos que salir de aquí cuando antes, Benny.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El Nekomimi se incorporó casi de un salto en la cama antes de llevarse las manos a la cabeza mientras hacia un gesto de dolor. Las palabras del moreno seguían repitiéndose en su mente y tenía la sensación de que le era muy familiar.

-Castiel… Cas… Cas…

Por más que lo intentó no consiguió recordarlo y decidió desistir, ya que el dolor de cabeza lo estaba sofocando. Permaneció recostado por unos minutos más hasta que decidió salir de la habitación y fue por el pasillo con la esperanza de encontrar a Azazel pero terminó perdiéndose en los corredores.

-Mmm… ¿Dónde estoy?

Una intensa punzada en la cabeza lo hizo afirmarse de la pared al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba hacia adelante por el dolor y una extraña imagen vino a su cabeza. Fueron unos segundos pero todo a su alrededor le pareció extremadamente familiar y se dirigió hasta el final del pasillo, quedándose de pie frente a una de las puertas e intentó abrirla pero no funcionó.

-Qué extraño- murmuró para sí mismo- ¿Por qué me parece tan familiar? Esto…- una nueva punzada de dolor lo hizo afirmarse de la pared- Mmm…

-¿Necesitas ayuda, Neko?- se giró al oír la voz.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó observando a la chica.

-Mi nombre es Meg y hay un par de cosas que debemos platicar.

-¿Eh?

-¿No te interesa saber quién es Castiel?- el Nekomimi la observó con desconfianza- Ven conmigo, gatito, a menos que no te interese que tu amorcito muera a manos de Azazel.

Esas últimas palabras despertaron una extraña preocupación en su interior y decidió seguir a esa mujer por el pasillo pero antes de que entraran a otro cuarto, una alarma sonó en el lugar.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Parece que hay intrusos- respondió Meg con una sonrisa- Pero no te preocupes, nosotros tenemos algo más importante de que hablar.


	18. Chapter 18

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Krish2014 y Green. Si se puede confiar o no en Meg, lo van a saber ahora. Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 18**

Castiel daba vueltas por el cuarto mientras fruncía el ceño. Ya llevaban un par de horas en ese lugar y era cosa de tiempo para que el bastardo de Azazel decidiera eliminarlos antes de llevarse al Nekomimi de ahí. Benny lucía igual de frustrado que él y cuando parecía que las cosas no mejorarían, el ruido de la puerta llamó su atención.

-Entren.

El moreno se sorprendió cuando los guardias que los encerraron ahí, empujaron a sus amigos a la habitación antes de cerrar la puerta con llave de nuevo. El profesor los rodeó para asegurarse que estuvieran bien y luego pretendía regañarlos pero se quedó en silencio de la impresión cuando el menor lo abofeteó con fuerza.

-¡Eres un idiota, Castiel!

-Sammy…

-¿Qué pasó por tu cabeza cuando decidiste dejarnos de lado en esto? Maldición, Castiel, nosotros también somos la familia de Dean y haríamos cualquier cosa por ayudarlo.

-Sammy basta…

-¡¿Qué pretendes haciéndonos un lado?! Se supone que haremos esto juntos, ¡Juntos!

-¡Ya basta!- gritó el moreno enfadado- ¡No quiero que se involucren en esto! ¡No quiero que resulten heridos por mi culpa! No quiero perderlos…- dijo manteniendo la mirada en el suelo y el mayor lo abrazó-Balthy…

-Eres un idiota a veces, Cassie- le dio un besito en la frente- Nosotros te queremos mucho, al igual que a Dean y es por eso que haríamos lo que fuera por ustedes.

-Balthy.

-No tienes que hacer esto, mi niño, será mucho más fácil si lo hacemos juntos, como familia.

-Pero…

-Podemos hacerlo juntos, la carga será menor de esta forma, además- el mayor sonrió- Ninguno de nosotros es débil, especialmente mi Lucy que le hace honor a su nombre.

-No tientes tu suerte, perra.

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa observando a su familia, realmente era muy afortunado de contar con el apoyo de cada uno de ellos. Benny se encargó de explicarles el plan que tenían y ahora que eran más personas, podían alcanzar la ventila sin problemas.

-Chicos…

-No te preocupes, Cassie- dijo su hermano ganándose junto a la puerta en compañía de Benny, Lucifer- Estaremos bien, tienes que ir por el Neko y nos marcharemos todos juntos.

-Sí, gracias.

Esperó que la pareja hiciera una especie de torre para cubrir la cámara sobre la puerta con una chaqueta mientras el policía se aseguraba que nadie entrara. Lucifer subió a los hombros de Sam y el moreno se apresuró en subir con cuidado hasta que consiguió llegar a la ventila.

-Mierda, no puedo abrirla.

-Vamos, Cas, hazlo de una vez- ordenó Benny serio- Tienes que llegar hasta Dean.

El profesor comenzó a forcejear con la ventila hasta que después del quinto intento consiguió quitarla, arrojándola al suelo para luego entrar por el ducto. Sabía que era cosa de tiempo para que los guardias llegaran y se dieran cuenta de su huida pero confiaba en que sus amigos podrían hacerse cargo de todo. Estuvo recorriendo el lugar por varios minutos hasta que consiguió ver una ventila por la cual podría salir, se aseguró que no hubiera alguien cerca y la quitó con cuidado para dejarla tras él.

-Bien- dijo observando la altura considerable que debía saltar, ya que debían ser unos cinco metros hasta el suelo- Ya es hora… tengo que ir por mi Neko.

Saltó flexionando las rodillas al caer y rodó un par de metros hasta que chocó con la pared contigua del corredor pero ignoró el dolor para levantarse. No estaba en sus planes rendirse y encontraría a su rubito a como diera lugar.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean mantuvo una distancia prudente de ese mujer, no tenía un buen presentimiento sobre ella y le parecía alguien aún más desagradable después de que besó a Castiel en la fiesta de hace unos días.

-Tranquilo, gatito, no voy a herirte.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Ya te lo dije, ¿No sientes curiosidad por saber quién es Castiel?- el Nekomimi entrecerró los ojos- Vaya, tan rápido lo olvidaste, pobrecito de Cas.

-No entiendo de que hablas, yo no lo conozco.

-Claro que sí, ustedes tienen una relación muy, muy cercana.

-¿Cercana?

-Tú eres un gatito muy especial, Dean- dijo Meg acercándose despacio- De todos los Mimis que se han creado, tú eres el más similar a un humano, tanto en apariencia como comportamiento- la chica lo tomó por la barbilla- Lo cual es tan maravilloso como repugnante.

-Suéltame- siseó apartándose y retrocedió un par de pasos.

-Seguro que a Cas no le decías eso, ¿Sabías que los Mimis tienen una programación que evita que incurran en conductas sexuales? Una caricia o un beso, activa este programa y se colocan muy violentos, aunque claro, tú no funcionas así.

-¿Eh?

-Porque Cas te besaba y seguramente te enseñó otras cosas divertidas, ¿Lo recuerdas, Dean? ¿Lo recuerdas?

El rubio se llevó las manos a la cabeza antes de afirmar su cuerpo contra la pared. Un montón de imágenes extrañas comenzaron a pasar por su mente a gran velocidad hasta que consiguió ver claramente una, en donde estaba acostado junto al moreno y éste lo abrazaba mientras dormía.

-Cas…

-Está bien, Dean, no lo recuerdas porque Azazel quiso que así fuera.

-¿Qué?

-Él manipuló tus recuerdos.

-Mientes… Azazel no me lastimaría.

-Realmente eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba, gatito- el rubio bufó- Azazel está obsesionado contigo, ¿Por qué crees que tiene a Castiel encerrado? Va a matarlo por haberse involucrado contigo, así como lo hará con todos los que se te acerquen.

-Mmm…

-No sé por qué razón Azazel está tan interesado en ti pero yo no pienso ser otra de las muertes que ocasiones, Neko, así que esto se tiene que acabar- la chica se acercó sonriendo- Y la única forma de hacerlo es eliminando al causante de todo… tú.

El Nekomimi no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando Meg lo apuñaló en el abdomen. La apartó de un empujón antes de salir corriendo de la habitación mientras se cubría la herida con una mano. No sabía si creer en las palabras de esa mujer pero algo en su interior le decía que si conocía a Castiel y no podía permitir que muriera a manos de Azazel. Dobló la esquina rápidamente y chocó de frente con alguien.

-Mmm…

-¡Dean!- alzó la vista encontrándose con esos intensos ojos azules que le parecían muy familiares- Gracias a Dios te encontré- le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Grrrr…

-¿Dean?- el profesor lo tomó por los hombros- Oh Dios, ¿Quién te hirió?

-Cas… Cas…

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza al mismo tiempo que un montón de imágenes cruzaba por su mente a toda velocidad. Una intensa opresión en el pecho lo forzó a apoyarse en el cuerpo del mayor, quien lo llamaba insistentemente pero todo se fue a negro.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Benny le dio un fuerte golpe al guardia que sostenía a Sam y luego de dejarlo esposado con las manos tras la espalda, le quitó el arma.

-Hay que salir de aquí, chicos, el comité de bienvenida llegará pronto.

-Espera- Balthazar lo detuvo por el brazo- Tenemos que separarnos.

-Es peligroso- replicó Sam- Juntos podemos.

-No cachorrito, Balthy tiene razón- dijo su pareja tomándolo de la mano- SI vamos juntos nos atraparan a todos… en cambio separados, será más probable de que alguno llegue con Cas y Dean para ayudarlos…

-Gabe.

-No te preocupes, Sammy, estaremos bien- aseguró Lucifer tomando la mano de Balthazar- Vamos a salir de esta.

-Lucy… sí.

Benny se marchó por la derecha seguido de Gabriel y Sam mientras que la otra pareja se iba por el pasillo de la izquierda. Al poco avanzar, llegaron a una bifurcación y tuvieron que separarse para abarcar más terreno, así que el policía optó por ir solo.

-Ten cuidado, Benny- pidió el menor.

-Ustedes también, chicos.

Observó como la pareja se marchaba corriendo antes de hacer lo mismo. Tenía que encontrar a su amigo cuanto antes para sacarlo de ese horrible lugar. Continuó su carrera a toda prisa por los largos corredores hasta que llegó al final, manteniéndose de pie frente a una puerta. Intentó abrirla pero estaba cerrada con llave y recordó las palabras de Benny y la habitación marcada en el plano.

-¿Qué demonios…?- susurró bajito.

-Vaya, vaya pero miren a quien tenemos aquí- se giró rápidamente al oír esa voz.

-Azazel.

-Hola Benny, ¿Te gustaría ver algo muy interesante antes de morir?- iba a sacar su arma pero el mayor le disparó en el hombro- Ni lo intentes, tira la pistola al suelo o el siguiente irá directo a tu cabeza.

-Bastardo- susurró molesto.

El mayor le esposó las manos tras la espalda antes de sacar una llave para abrir la puerta y lo empujó al interior. Benny observó la habitación intrigado, ya que el centro había una gran cama pero estaba cubierta con unas telas blancas que impedían ver que había.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Todo este tiempo has querido saber que le ocurrió a Dean ¿Verdad? Has hecho todo por intentar encontrarlo.

-Ya sé lo que has hecho, bastardo, lo convertiste en un Nekomimi- siseó furioso.

-¿Eso piensas, Benny? Mmm, lamento decirte que solo sabes una parte de la historia.

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué te parece si descubrimos que hay tras la tela y lo compruebas con tus propios ojos?

Azazel le dirigió una inquietante sonrisa antes de obligarlo a que avanzara, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, jaló una de las cortinas para revelar lo que ocultaba. Benny abrió ligeramente la boca mientras su mueca comenzaba a formar una expresión que oscilaba entre la confusión y la sorpresa.

-¿Qué te parece, Benny?

-Hijo de puta… ¿Qué mierda has hecho?- preguntó aterrado al oír la risa del mayor.

-Pronto lo sabrás, primero esperaremos que lleguen todos los invitados para esta fiesta.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel se apresuró en recostar a su Nekomimi en el suelo para luego levantarle la camiseta y observó asustado la puñalada que tenía. Se apresuró en quitarse la camisa e improvisó un vendaje, cubriendo la herida el menor para detener el sangrado.

-Dean despierta- lo estrechó contra su cuerpo- Por favor, Neko, abre tus ojitos, no quiero perderte… Dean… mi amor por favor…- estaba por comenzar a llorar cuando escuchó un quejido.

-Mmm…

-¿Dean?- esas esmeraldas se fijaron en él somnoliento- Gracias a Dios…- lo abrazó con fuerza- Voy a sacarte de aquí, Neko, todo va a estar bien, lo prometo.

-Cas…- lo llamó afirmando sus manos en el pecho del moreno- Nosotros… ¿Nosotros nos conocemos…?

-Claro que sí, eres mi Neko- le dio un besito en la frente- Eres mi pareja y la persona que amo.

-Cas… yo… lo siento… yo…

-Está bien, Dean, sé que ese maldito te hizo algo para que me olvidarás pero está bien, yo te amo y no permitiré que te lastime.

-Cas…

-Tienes que confiar en mí, Dean- el rubio llevó una mano a su mejilla- Gatito…

-No te recuerdo… pero confío en ti, Cas… me gusta tu calidez…- el profesor se rio bajito y lo abrazó.

-Eso fue lo primero que te gustó de mí, amor.

-Cas…

-Vamos a buscar a los demás y saldremos de aquí.

Le ayudó a levantarse y se fueron por el pasillo pero al doblar la esquina, se encontraron de frente con dos guardias que les apuntaban con sus armas mientras Alister los miraba sonriendo.

-Hola chicos, los encontré a tiempo para comenzar la reunión.

-Maldito- siseó Castiel manteniendo a su Nekomimi cerca.

-Caminen, Azazel nos está esperando.


	19. Chapter 19

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green y Ruri-Sakuma. Ahora se sabrá un poco del pasado del rubio y que tan real es Dean-Nekomimi. Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 19**

Alister llevó a sus prisioneros por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a uno sin salida y se dirigieron a la última habitación. Nunca antes había estado ahí, ya que Azazel mantenía todo como si fuera un gran secreto y luego de la amenaza que le dio respecto a lo que se encontraba dentro, sentía mucha curiosidad al respecto y por fin sabría que escondía su amigo con tanto recelo.

-Entren- los empujó a ambos al cuarto- Ya los he traído, Azazel.

El mayor dejó de golpear al policía en el suelo; quien soltó un pequeño quejido, y se dio la vuelta con una amplia sonrisa que poco a poco se fue borrando a medida que se acercaba al Nekomimi.

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido, Dean?- lo tomó por los brazos- ¿Quién te hirió?

-Suéltame…

-Dean.

-¡No me toques!- el rubio lo apartó de un empujón para luego abrazar al moreno.

-¿Qué mierda le has hecho, Castiel? ¡Has puesto a Dean en mi contra!

-Claro que no- respondió el profesor abrazando a su pareja- Él sabe perfectamente en quien confiar, y aun cuando hayas manipulado sus recuerdos, el amor que sentimos no podamos borrarlo.

-Maldito.

Alister se deleitó con el enfado en el rostro de su amigo. Luego de lo que le hizo a Bella, se tenía bien merecido esas palabras y si de él dependiera, Castiel se llevaría muy lejos al Nekomimi. Su mirada se dirigió hacia la cama que permanecía cubierta con las telas.

-Eres un idiota- siseó Alister antes de jalar al rubio a su lado.

-¡Suéltame!

-Cierra la maldita boca- ordenó- Ya me haré cargo de ti, después de que mate a ese bastardo.

-¡Cas!- gritó el menor intentado ir con el profesor.

-¡Dean!- dos guardias tomaron al moreno por los brazos para impedir que se moviera- ¡Suéltenme! ¡Dean!

-¡Cas!- gritó el rubio desesperado- ¡Déjame ir! Yo quiero a Cas, ¡Yo quiero estar con Cas!

Ante el asombro de todos los presentes, Azazel tomó al Nekomimi por el cuello antes de darle un fuerte golpe en el abdomen pero no se detuvo ahí, lo arrojó al suelo frunciendo el ceño y comenzó a darle de patadas.

-¿Quién mierda te has creído para tratarme así? No tienes derecho a hablarme de esa forma, idiota, comienza a mostrarme más respeto o simplemente me desharé de ti- con una última patada lo dejó quejándose en el suelo.

-Azazel…- susurró Alister sin creer lo que veía.

-Hay algo que no sabes, Castiel- dijo el mayor ignorándolo- Verás, ahora que vas a morir, al igual que ese molesto policía, quiero destrozar por completo todas tus estúpidas ilusiones con esa basura- indicó al rubio furioso- Y en cuanto a ti- levantó al rubio del cabello.

-Suéltame…- pidió en un susurro.

-Intenté ser bueno contigo, te di todas las oportunidades para que me escogieras pero has preferido a ese profesorcito de cuarta, así que me desharé de ti, después de todo, una copia barata como tú es desechable.

-¿Copia?- preguntó el moreno sin entender.

-¿Pensaste que porque te follaste a esta cosa eso lo hacía real? Estás muy equivocado, Castiel, esta basura- apretó el agarre en el cabello del Nekomimi- No se compara ni un poco a mi chico, él es simplemente perfecto.

Ante la mirada atenta de todos, Azazel caminó un par de pasos hasta sostener una parte de la tela y tiró de ella con fuerza, quitándola de un solo movimiento antes de que cayera al piso. Alister abrió un poco la boca al reconocer a la persona que se encontraba recostada sobre la cama, con una pequeña manguerilla que salía de su antebrazo derecho y otra de su cuello.

-¿Aún crees que es real, Castiel?

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam tomó la mano de su pareja al escuchar unos pasos rápidos que se acercaban por la derecha y se apresuró en entrar a una de las habitaciones, cerrando la llave con seguro. No tenía idea de donde estaban, ya que entre pasillo y pasillo perdió su orientación.

-Maldición, tenemos que encontrar a los demás, Gabe, no sé como pero… ¿Gabe?

-Sammy… creo que deberías voltear y mirar esto…

El menor obedeció y observó el pequeño cuarto en donde se encontraban, había cerca de tres estantes en cada pared junto a la puerta y frente a ella, un gran cristal por el cual podía ver unas especies de tubos grandes. Caminó hacia su pareja que miraba por el vidrio sorprendido.

-¿Qué tienes, Gabe?

-No vas a creer esto, Sammy… ahí- indicó algo del otro lado- Ese es…

Sam apoyó las manos en el cristal para observar mejor y se sorprendió al descubrir que los tubos eran una especie de contenedor cilíndrico hueco, que en su interior había Mimis con apariencia humana en un estado de suspensión.

-¿Qué demonios…?

-Ese, Sammy- volvió a indicar hacia la derecha- Ese de ahí…

Rápidamente dirigió su atención al lugar que señalaba su pareja y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al reconocer a uno de los Mimis. A pesar de la distancia a que se encontraban, no fue difícil para distinguir rubio.

-Dean…- susurró despacio- ¿Ese es Dean?

-Estoy seguro- afirmó el mayor- O sea… se parece demasiado, ¿No crees?

-Pero es Dean… ¿Qué hace aquí? Se supone que Azazel se lo llevó a otro lugar, no entiendo porque le hace esto.

-Sammy… ese de ahí… es un Usagimimi, mira sus orejas.

-¿Eh?- comprobó lo que le decía su pareja-Pero…

-Dean… el Dean que nosotros conocemos es un Nekomimi, es imposible que ese de ahí sea el Dean que conocemos.

-Gabe…

-Algo muy raro está ocurriendo aquí, ayúdame a buscar en los estantes.

-Sí.

Ambos comenzaron a buscar entre los libros y carpetas que había en los libreros. En varios se detallaban los procesos que usaron para crear a los Mimis, así como las características que debían tener y sus diferentes programaciones pero en una libreta oculta tras unos libros, se detallaba un proceso completamente distinto.

-Mira esto, Sammy- el más alto se acercó curioso.

-¿Qué es?

-Son notas sobre algunos Mimis pero no es lo mismo que las demás.

-Déjame ver.

Revisó página por página mientras sentía como la ansiedad se apoderaba de su cuerpo ante cada palabra que había en la libreta. Poco a poco comenzó a entender que estaba ocurriendo y respiró profundo antes de dirigir su vista hacia el cristal.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sammy?

-Creo que sé lo que está ocurriendo aquí y no es bueno, Gabe.

-¿Eh?

-Creo que ya sé por qué Azazel está tan desesperado por mantener a Dean a su lado… aunque no entiendo por qué.

-Explícamelo, cariño.

-Los Mimis son creaciones artificiales- el mayor asintió- Pero la investigación comenzó a desviarse y… comenzaron a probar otros métodos.

-Entonces… ¿Realmente convirtieron a Dean… quiero decir… usó al verdadero Dean para…?

-No Gabe… al menos no del todo.

-¿Eh?

-Ahora lo entiendo, por eso era tan real en apariencia y conducta… varios Mimis fueron creados a partir de material genético humano, y mejorados con biotecnología…

-Espera un momento, si ese Dean de ahí- indicó el cristal- Es uno diferente al Neko que buscamos… entonces no lo usó en sus experimentos, el rubito de Cas y el Usagimimi tras el cristal…

-Sí, son personas diferentes pero es probable… que ninguno de ellos sea el verdadero Dean, lo único que puedo asegurar es que esos dos fueron creados a imagen del verdadero Dean.

-Oh Dios… ¿Eso es posible, Sammy? Pensé que solo pasaba en las películas.

-Estos Mimis son la prueba de lo que es capaz de hacer ese bastardo de Azazel… aunque no entiendo por qué, ¿Qué obtiene creando estas copias? ¿Por qué fabricar Mimis idénticos al Dean original?

-No tengo idea y tampoco me voy a quedar a averiguarlo- dijo Gabriel dejando de lado la libreta- Vamos a buscar a los demás, tomar al Dean Nekomimi y nos largamos de aquí.

-No, Gabe, ¿No te das cuenta de lo que ocurre? Azazel ha estado jugando con vidas inocentes y quien sabe para qué hace esto.

-Son Mimis, Sammy.

-¿De verdad, Gabe? Después de todo lo que hemos pasado junto a Dean ¿De verdad crees que es solo un Mimi más?

-Mmm…

-Es probable que cada vez que manipulaba estas copias, cada vez que creaba uno nuevo, fue obteniendo algo más y más humano… ¿Y si el Dean que nosotros conocemos no es un Mimis más?

-Sammy…

-Tenemos que llegar a esa habitación- indicó el cristal- Tenemos que averiguar que ocurre, es la única forma de detener esto.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel abrió ligeramente la boca al reconocer la silueta que se encontraba dormida sobre la cama. Intercaló la mirada entre su Nekomimi y el joven que permanecía dormido. Negó despacio antes de liberarse del agarre de ambos guardias y caminar despacio hacia la gran cama.

-Esto… Oh Dios… no… no es posible…

Observó desconcertado al rubio que se mantenía recostado, una manguerilla salía de su antebrazo mientras que la otra lo hacía de su cuello. Se giró un poco hacia su pareja que era sostenida por el cabello y luego al menor en la cama, ¿Cómo era posible que ese chico fuera idéntico a su Dean?

-¿Qué significa esto?- susurró confundido- Dean… es Dean… pero…

-Así que esto es lo que ocultabas- dijo Alister acercándose a mirar- Así que este es tu gran secretito.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, Castiel? ¿Aún sigues pensando que esta basura es real?

-Azazel…- se giró frunciendo el ceño- ¡¿Qué mierda significa esto?! ¡¿Qué has hecho con Dean?!

El moreno podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, ¿Por qué había dos Dean exactamente iguales? Fuera del estilo Nekomimi de su pareja, no podría notar la menor diferencia entre ambos. Estiró la mano con cuidado para tocar el rostro del joven que dormía pero Azazel lo detuvo por la muñeca.

-No te atrevas a tocarlo con tus sucias manos.

-¿Qué has hecho…?- preguntó manteniendo la mirada en el rubio- ¡¿Qué has hecho?!

-Supongo que ya sabes cómo conocí a Dean.

-Sí y también sé que te lo llevaste muy lejos- siseó enfadado.

-Desde el primer momento en que lo vi lo supe- dijo esbozando una sonrisa para luego acariciar la mejilla del menor- Desde el primer momento supe que él sería mío.

-Hijo de puta…- susurró el policía incorporándose hasta quedar de rodillas- Sabía que eras un maldito con muy malas intenciones…

-Tú tampoco me agradas, Benny, siempre supe que me traerías problemas.

-¿Qué le has hecho a mi amigo?

-Dean es simplemente perfecto, no podría estar con otra persona que no fuera yo- dijo Azazel sonriendo- Pero mi chico es tan terco y desobediente, le dije que esa chica no me agradaba pero no me hizo caso- suspiró- Se suponía que era un viaje solo para los dos, esa maldita mujer no debió estar ahí- Castiel entrecerró los ojos antes de recordar el vídeo que le entregó Bella.

-Y por eso mataste a Anna- el mayor lo observo fijamente- La chica pelirroja que estaba con Dean en esa cabaña, Anna Milton, murió en un accidente pero claro, tú lo provocaste.

-¿Cómo sabes de ella?- se rio-Claro, esa perra de Bella te lo dijo.

-¿Tú le hiciste esto?- preguntó Castiel apretando los puños- ¿Tú lastimaste a Dean?

En cosa de segundos el mayor lo tomó por el cuello antes de darle un fuerte golpe en la mejilla derecha que lo tiró al suelo. A duras penas consiguió cubrirse el rostro mientras era golpeado salvajemente por ese detestable hombre. Benny se apresuró en interferir pero otro de los guardias lo tomó por el cabello para mantenerlo de rodillas en su lugar.

-Te equivocas, Castiel- dijo Azazel apartándose de él- ¿Cómo puedes insinuar que yo lastimaría a mi Dean? ¿Acaso no entiendes que lo amo y solo quiero lo mejor para él?- tomó al Nekomimi por el cuello para levantarlo- Lo amo tanto que intenté por todos los medios traerlo de regreso pero…- apretó el agarre en el menor- Solo obtuve fracasos e intentos fallidos- arrojó al rubio al suelo- Uno tras otro resultaron copias defectuosas e imperfectas- observó al Mimi rubio- Y ahora… tenía la certeza de haberlo conseguido pero nuevamente me equivoqué… este Nekomimi es igual a todos los fracasos anteriores, tú no vas a amarme- sacó una pistola para apuntarle- Y ya es hora de que lo entienda y comience de nuevo.

-¡Dean no!- gritó Castiel forcejando por liberarse pero sin conseguirlo- ¡No te atrevas a herirlo, bastardo!

-Eres un estúpido- respondió el mayor- ¿No te das cuenta que esta cosa ni siquiera es real? Solo usé algo de biotecnología y manipulación genética, solo es un muñeco creado artificialmente, diseñado para parecer humano.

-¡Mientes! Dean es real… ¡Es real!

-¿Y ahora quien se está mintiendo así mismo, Castiel?- Azazel esbozó una sonrisa- Eres tú quien se ha enamorado de una ilusión- bajó el arma para apuntar al pecho del Nekomimi y disparó.

-¡DEEAAANNN!

-Está bien- dijo el mayor molesto- Ya te lo dije, no es real y no morirá por una simple herida como esa.

Soltó al rubio que cayó de rodillas y llevándose una mano al pecho con asombro. El moreno lo observó anonadado y negó despacio, ¿Todo este tiempo había sido una farsa? ¿Realmente se había enamorado de una ilusión?


	20. Chapter 20

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Krish2014, Green y Naoki. Ahora se va a aclarar mucho más de lo que está ocurriendo con los dos Dean y que fue lo que hizo Azazel. saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 20**

Benny observó al Nekomimi durante unos segundos antes de dirigir toda su atención al rubio que dormía sobre la cama. Después de tanto por fin había encontrado a su amigo pero aún tenía un montón de preguntas que rondaba por su cabeza.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Dean?- preguntó molesto.

-No te preocupes, no morirá por esa herida.

-Al verdadero Dean- especifico serio.

-Oh, ¿Ves Castiel? Benny lo entendió de inmediato.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi amigo?!

Azazel dio una vuelta por la habitación antes de sentarse al borde de la cama mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el rubio durmiente.

-Jamás haría algo que lo lastimara, lo amo demasiado, de lo contrario no estaría haciendo todo esto- acarició la mejilla del menor- Le dije que no se acercara a esa mujer pero mi chico es terco.

-¿Y por eso lo dejaste así?- lo increpó el policía.

-No seas estúpido, ¿Qué parte de "jamás lo lastimaría" no has entendido? Dean es muy importante para mí y no iba a permitir que esa arpía lo apartara de mi lado- respiró profundo- Esa maldita mujer comenzó a meterle cosas en la cabeza y lo colocó en mi contra.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Luego de ese viaje, tenía planeado llevármelo del país pero eso no ocurrió por culpa de esa mujer- siseó enfadado- Estuvimos en esa cabaña por dos semanas y esa maldita terminó llenándole la cabeza de mierda sobre mí.

-Eres una basura- afirmó Benny- Todo lo que dijo Anna sobre ti es verdad, he visto tus antecedentes y no son buenos.

-Di lo que quieras, eso no me importa- el mayor observó fijamente a su objeto de adoración- Lo único que me interesa es mi Dean y por culpa de esa arpía quedó así.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-El día que nos marchamos de la cabaña, lo vi hablando con Anna y ella le entregó unos papeles… intenté ignorarlo pero entonces lo descubrí intentando llamarte.

-¿Qué?

-Esa mujer le dijo quién era realmente… y Dean quería alejarse de mí.

-Pero tú no lo permitirías- agregó el policía- ¿Por eso lo lastimaste?

-¡Jamás lo heriría!- gritó enfadado- Lo subí al auto y conduje rápido pero mi chico es tan terco, no dejaba de recriminarme y gritar que era un bastardo, que jamás estaría con alguien como yo y que en cuanto regresáramos, no volvería a verme… me enojé mucho y conduje más rápido por la autopista pero Dean continuó gritando hasta que tomó el volante y lo giró de improviso, el auto pasó al otro carril y un camión nos chocó de frente.

-Oh Dios…- susurró Benny aterrado.

-Dean no llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad y cuando el auto impactó contra un pilar de concreto… Él ya no estaba a mi lado y el parabrisas se encontraba roto… ensangrentado…- el policía negó despacio- Solo tuve un par de heridas, ninguna grave pero Dean fue diferente, estaba muy mal herido y la herida de su cabeza era seria… los doctores hicieron lo que pudieron pero terminó en coma.

Benny observó a su amigo que permanecía dormido sobre la cama. Las partes de su cuerpo que se encontraban expuestas, no daban señales de que hubiera estado en un accidente tan aparatoso como el que describía Azazel pero ya habían pasado ocho años y que aún continuara en coma, no era auspicioso.

-Por supuesto que esos doctores estúpidos eran unos incompetentes- afirmó serio- Así que en cuanto pude lo llevé conmigo.

-Espera un momento- dijo el policía- En los documentos que nos entregó Bella, había unos recortes de periódicos, estaba el "accidente de Anna" y también de otros doctores, los cuales eran compañeros de trabajo de Dean y algunos de la universidad.

-Oh, eso, verás, necesitaba personas capacitadas para atender a mi chico y ayudarlo a despertar pero esos idiotas rompieron nuestro acuerdo a los pocos días, decían que estaba obsesionado con Dean e intentaron apartarlo de mi lado pero no lo permití.

-Y por eso los asesinaste.

-Si quieres llamarlo así- respondió sonriendo.

-Eres un monstruo- siseó Castiel mientras mantenía abrazado contra su cuerpo al Nekomimi- ¿Y por qué hiciste todo esta mierda?

-¿Te refieres a mi franquicia de Mimis?- lo pensó unos segundos- Verás, hace cuatro años y después de todos mis intentos comprendí que es muy probable que mi chico no despierte… pero no puedo dejarlo ir…

-Y por eso creaste a estos Mimis- dijo Benny con desprecio- Estás intentado traer de regreso a Dean de otra forma… ¡Creaste a ese Nekomimi para reemplazar a Dean!

El policía dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba el Nekomimi siendo abrazado por Castiel. Ahora comprendía todo lo que ocurría y por qué Alister había hecho todo eso para traer de regreso al rubio. Observó a su amigo, al verdadero Dean que permanecía dormido sobre la cama, ¿Realmente no había posibilidades de que despertara?

-Dean…

-No va a despertar- dijo el mayor acariciando la mejilla del rubio durmiente- Lo he intentado todo… pero sigue igual… sumergido en este letargo…

-Tiene que haber algo… Dean…

-Daría lo que fuera porque abriera sus lindos ojitos de nuevo pero eso no ocurrirá…- rodeó la cama para darle un fuerte golpe en el abdomen al moreno y tomó al Nekomimi por el cuello para levantarlo.

-Suéltame…- pidió el menor llorando.

-Después de mucho tiempo de creaciones fallidas, entonces conseguí esto- apretó el agarre en el cuello del rubio.

-Grrrr….

-Fui capaz de crear a este Nekomimi con la misma apariencia y comportamiento que el verdadero Dean pero esta cosa resultó defectuosa también y se enamoró de ese profesorcito de cuarta.

-No te atrevas a lastimarlo bastardo- dijo Castiel levantándose despacio- Quita tus manos de… mi pareja.

-¿Acaso eres estúpido?- soltó Azazel con burla- Esta cosa no es real, solo es una copia defectuosa e inservible.

¡Cierra tu maldita boca!- gritó el moreno observándolo con dureza- Me importa una mierda si Dean no es Dean o todo este lío que has creado por tu maldita obsesión, no entiendo ni la mitad de lo que ocurre aquí pero si tengo algo muy claro y es que voy a llevarme a MI Nekomimi conmigo.

-Cas…- susurró el rubio llorando.

-Te amo, Dean y nadie va a cambiar eso.

-Cas… yo también te amo.

-¡Ya basta!

Ante la mirada atenta de los presentes, el mayor sacó un cuchillo y lo clavó en la espalda del menor antes de soltarlo para que cayera al suelo. Castiel quería ir a su lado pero fue detenido por uno de los guardias e inmovilizado. Benny observó fijamente al Nekomimi, por más que intentara convencerse que no era real, parecía demasiado humano y eso confirmó sus pensamientos de que Azazel en su locura había creado una vida viable e independiente del verdadero Dean. El rubio intentó levantarse pero sin conseguirlo.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho?!- gritó el profesor furioso.

-No quiero que esta cosa siga causando problemas, así que inhibí su función motora.

-Maldito bastardo.

-Ahora, voy a encargarme de ustedes, de sus amiguitos y luego de Dean, me encargaré de darle un correctivo antes de desecharlo, aunque debo admitir que fue útil- sonrió- Estoy muy cerca de conseguir lo que quiero, Alister.

-Dime- dijo el hombre serio.

-Haz los preparativos para marcharnos y luego toma los datos del Nekomimi antes de destruirlo.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó incrédulo- Podría reiniciar su sistema y.

-No, deséchalo, es inútil ahora.

Benny fue levantado del cabello y se lo llevaron junto con Castiel hacia una de las habitaciones, en donde los encerraron. El moreno comenzó embestir la puerta como poseso mientras gritaba mil y una maldiciones contra Azazel.

-Ya basta, Castiel, es inútil…

-¡No voy a rendirme!

-Castiel…

-Tengo que salvar a Dean, tengo que rescatarlo.

-Pero ese chico no es real, Alistar lo va a.

-¡No!- se volteó muy enfadado y llorando- ¿Acaso no lo entiendes, Benny? No es un Nekomimi más, ni una copia defectuosa… es mi Nekomimi… es mi amigo, mi compañero… es mi pareja y no puedo permitir que lo hieran… él es real, Benny… cada momento que pasamos juntos fue real…

-Castiel…

El policía lo observó en silencio. Era difícil para él comprender las motivaciones del profesor para actuar de esa forma y estar dispuesto a cualquier cosa por el Nekomimi. Apretó los puños y recordó todos los momentos que pasó en compañía de su amigo, la sonrisa que siempre adornada sus labios, su gusto descarado por las tartas y todas las conversaciones que tuvieron. Luego de su desaparición, se avocó a buscarlo sin descanso, aún cuando la policía ya había dejado de hacerlo. Él jamás se podría rendir en su cometido y por eso comprendía perfectamente el sentir de Castiel, por más artificial que fuera el Nekomimi, él tampoco se rendiría. Aún no entendía del todo el funcionamiento de los Mimis pero entendía los sentimientos del moreno y estaba seguro que ese Mimi rubio, era mucho más que una creación artificial.

-Castiel basta, así no conseguirás abrir la puerta.

-Pero.

-Lo sé, no te rendirás y yo tampoco, vamos a salir de aquí e iremos por Dean y el Nekomimi.

-Benny.

-Los rescataremos a ambos.

-Sí- dijo el profesor sonriendo.

-Tengo una idea pero necesito algo filoso- los dos comenzaron a registrar la habitación hasta que Castiel encontró un pequeño escarpelo.

-¿Esto servirá?- se lo enseñó al mayor.

-Es perfecto- lo tomó sonriendo- Los policías tenemos nuestros trucos- dijo sacando un celular- Lo tomé prestado de uno de los guardias y con esto, voy abrir la cerradura.

-¿Eh?

-¿No te diste cuenta, Cas? A diferencia de la habitación donde estábamos antes, esta tiene una cerradura automática.

-¿Y puedes abrirla con un celular?

-Claro que sí, tengo a un pequeño angelito pelirrojo de mi lado.

-¿Eh?

-Verás- dijo mientras arrimaba un mueble con la ayuda del profesor para luego subir a él y quitar la carcasa de la cámara con cuidado- Durante uno de los procedimientos, conocí a una muy habilidosa hacker que me debe un gran favor, ya que evité que fuera a prisión, así que ella se encargará de esto.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Ten confianza, Charlie es la mejor en su área.

El policía terminó de preparar todo lo necesario, tal como se lo había enseñado la pelirroja hace un tiempo cuando le pidió ayuda para obtener las imágenes de las cámaras de SPN Company. En ese tiempo Azazel consiguió engañarlo con su guarida subterránea pero ahora estaba perdido. Cuando se aseguró de conectar bien los claves, marcó con cuidado el número de la joven.

-Hey, Charlie, ¿Cómo va todo?

-Muy bien hasta que interrumpiste, así que a menos que sea algo de vida, muerte o este arrestada, llama después.

-Quita las manos de tu amiguita de turno y escúchame bien, necesito tu ayuda, es un asunto de vida o muerte, literalmente.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Balthazar se mantuvo abrazado a Lucifer mientras guardaban silencio, esperando que los pasos se alejaran por el pasillo. No podía negar que tenía miedo y lo único que deseaba era encontrar a sus amigos, a su hermanito menor y al Nekomimi para marcharse de ahí. Un mordisco en su cuello lo hizo reaccionar.

-Lucy… ¿Qué haces?

-Cuando regresemos a casa, voy a follarte todo el día y no saldrás de la cama.

-Pervertido- dijo sonriendo- No es momento para eso, Lucy.

-Y voy a usar todos nuestros juguetitos contigo, así que prepárate- le dio un apasionado beso que lo dejó jadeando.

-Lucy.

-Te amo, Balthy y saldremos de aquí todos juntos- el mayor asintió- Y te tendré cautivo en nuestra habitación por varias horas.

-Eres un pervertido, Mi Lucy- su pareja le besó la frente.

-Estaremos bien, cariño, no tengas miedo.

-Lucy…

-Yo siempre voy a cuidarte, al igual que a los demás.

-Lucy- sonrió- Puedes ser toda una ternurita cuando quieres.

-No te pareceré tan lindo cuando estemos en el cuarto, amor.

-Pervertido.

Las palabras del mayor lo hicieron sentir mejor y tomó su mano con fuerza para salir de la habitación. Estuvieron corriendo por varios pasillos hasta que un ruido proveniente de uno de los cuartos llamó su atención. Lucifer entró primero para inspeccionar y Balthazar lo siguió con cautela.

-¿Qué hay, Lucy?

-Creo que encontramos la habitación privada de Azazel.

-¿Eh?- pasó junto a su pareja para mirar mejor el lujoso cuarto- Wow, ese bastardo tiene buen gusto.

-Algo bueno que tenga- respondió Lucifer mirando una repisa.

Balthazar comenzó a registrar los cajones del velador junto a la cama encontró un álbum de fotografías, en donde en la mayoría estaba Dean y Azazel pero con la ligera diferencia de que el rubio no tenía el aspecto de Nekomimi. Continuó mirando antes de detenerse en la siguiente y luego dio un vistazo a las demás.

-Lucy, creo que deberías ver esto.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó acercándose.

-Esto es muy extraño, mira- le enseñó las fotografías.

-Es Dean y ese bastardo.

-Pero fíjate bien en el rubito, aquí no tiene orejas de Mimi pero luego son de gato, después de conejo, perro, incluso de osos.

-¿Eh? Mmm… tienes razón.

-¿Qué crees que significa esto?

-hay tres opciones, Balthy, Dean tenía muchos hermanos gemelos, Azazel tenía un fetiche con las orejas de animales o el Nekomimi que nosotros buscamos es alguien muy diferente a los de estas fotografías y al Dean que busca Benny.

-Espera un poco… entonces esto de los Mimis…

-Así es, es la tapadera para algo mucho más grande y sea lo que sea, todo apunta hacia Dean, el verdadero, sea o no el Nekomimi de Cas.

-Oh Dios…

-Estoy seguro que si encontramos al verdadero Dean, aclararemos muchas cosas.

-Mmm, ya sé- dijo Balthazar mirándolo- En los planos que nos enseñó Cassie, había una habitación encerrada en un círculo.

-¿Crees que encontraremos la respuesta a todo esto allí?

-Es probable, además, estoy seguro que ese es el lugar a donde se dirigiría mi Cassie.

-Bien, entonces vamos, no perdamos más tiempo.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam revisaba los informes que había apilados sobre un escritorio junto a la pared mientras su pareja se dedicaba a pasear entre los contenedores cilíndricos, observando con una rara mueca a los diferentes Mimis que ahí estaban. No encontró nada que fuera diferente a los documentos que ya había leído pero al final de todos los papeles había una carpeta café con unos informes médicos y se apresuró en leerlo.

-No puedo creer esto- dijo Gabriel- Son idénticos a Dean… hay cerca de tres, un Nekomimi, un Usagimimi y un Inumimi… ¿Qué demonios estará tramando ese sujeto?

-Creo que ya lo sé, Gabe… mira esto- el mayor se acercó a su lado para hojear los papales.

-¿Un informe médico?

-Es de Dean, supongo que debe ser del verdadero Dean.

-¿Qué? ¿Y qué dice?- preguntó interesado.

-En simples palabras, se encuentra en coma y las posibilidades de que despierte son escasas…- hizo una pequeña pausa- Al parecer, recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-Dios… pero aún puede despertar ¿verdad? Hay personas que despiertan después de años de estar en coma.

-Sí pero… la magnitud del daño que recibió… aún si despierta, podría quedar con secuelas permanentes.

-Dios… entonces estos Mimis.

-Sí, creo que todo esto fue una tapadera para crear esos clones Mimis… seguramente cree que creándolos a partir del material genético del verdadero Dean, lo traerá de regreso… al menos algo similar…

-¿Eso es posible?

-Claro que no, Gabe, los humanos no son solo genética, también influye mucho el ambiente en que crecen, se desarrollan… cada uno de nosotros tiene un pasado que ayudó a forjar lo que somos… por más que cree estas copias… nunca conseguirá un Mimi idéntico a Dean, es imposible… es como esperar que dos gemelos sean copias idénticas… cada individuo es un ser único e irrepetible, Gabe… Azazel jamás conseguirá lo que quiere… y aún si lo tiene, solo será una ilusión… aún si consigue crear a un Mimi igual al verdadero Dean para tenerlo a su lado… solo será una ilusión que con el tiempo se destruirá... es algo triste…

-¿Sientes lastima de ese infeliz?

-Claro que no- dijo Sam volteándose a los contenedores- Es algo triste para ellos… piensa en todos los Mimis que han sufrido por la obsesión retorcida de Azazel… piensa en todos los que ha desechado antes de crear a Dean-Nekomimi…- comenzó a llorar- Ellos estaban vivos, Gabe… Yo sé que nuestro Dean es real… y no quiero perderlo… es mi amigo... es parte de nuestra familia…

-Sammy…- el mayor lo abrazó con fuerza- Eso no ocurrirá, nosotros vamos a rescatarlo y todos regresaremos juntos a casa.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean intentó levantarse del suelo cuando se quedó solo en la habitación pero sus piernas no respondieron y cayó al frio suelo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas luego de oír todo lo que dijo Azazel.

-No soy real…- dijo entre sollozos- Solo soy… una copia… una copia inservible…- apretó sus dedos contra el suelo despacio- ¿Por qué… me crearon…? No sirvo…- cada vez se sentía más triste hasta que recordó las palabras de Castiel antes de que se lo llevaran de ahí- Cas… Cas… Cas me ama…- dijo calmándose un poco- Cas… Cas me quiere… Cas vino a buscarme… Cas… yo quiero regresar con Cas… quiero ir a casa con él…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras recordaba todos los momentos maravillosos que atesoraba junto al moreno y también con sus amigos. En esos pocos meses, había aprendido un montón de cosas nuevas, a la vez que experimentó sentimientos que jamás pensó tener. Ahora no estaba solo, tenía una familia que adoraba y una persona que amaba, no podía rendirse tan fácilmente.

-No… no es tiempo para ser débil… tengo que salvar a Cas y a mi familia… tenemos que regresar juntos a casa… le prometí a Cas que regresaríamos juntos.

Con energías renovadas y el propósito de ayudar a su familia, consiguió ponerse de pie. Durante varios segundos observó al rubio que dormía sobre la cama y se inclinó un poco, sorprendiéndose ante el parecido que tenían.

-Así que tú eres el verdadero Dean…- acarició su mejilla despacio- No sé si puedes escucharme pero… tienes que despertar… No entiendo muy bien que ocurre pero si sé que Benny está sufriendo con esto… él se preocupa mucho por ti… como mi familia se preocupa por mí y yo no quiero que mi familia se preocupe… yo amo mucho a Cas y creo que esa es la razón por la que ahora puedo caminar aún cuando mi sistema motor fue inhibido… seguramente te ha ocurrido algo igual- dijo ingenuamente- Dean, si realmente hay algo que amas mucho… este es el momento de protegerlo y despertar…- le dio un besito en la frente- Aunque solo sea una copia tuya, estoy muy feliz de estar aquí, porque pude conocer a mi familia, tengo amigos y también a Cas… yo voy a luchar por ellos y no dejaré que Azazel siga haciendo cosas malas… por favor Dean… no permitas que él siga hiriendo personas inocentes… no dejes que lastime lo que amas.

Le dirigió una última mirada antes de ir a la salida para marcharse por el pasillo lo más rápido que podía. No entendía muy bien lo que ocurría en ese lugar pero si tenía claro lo que deseaba, y eso era regresar junto a su familia, y al lado de Castiel.


	21. Chapter 21

Hola a todos' Gracias a quienes lee el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green y DaniCalifornia030. Las cosas no harán que complicarse más ahora u.u. Saludos :)

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 21**

Dean avanzó por el pasillo con algo de dificultad y se afirmó de la pared cuando la herida de bala en su pecho comenzó a doler. Se forzó a continuar con su búsqueda, no quería ni pensar de qué era capaz Azazel y no podía permitir que Castiel fuera herido por su culpa. Al doblar la siguiente esquina, un par de manos lo tomó por la camiseta para dejarlo contra la pared.

-¿Vas a alguna parte?

-Alister…

-Es hora de que te apague para siempre, Nekomimi.

El rubio le dio un fuerte rodillazo en la entrepierna y mientras el mayor se quejaba del dolor, aprovechó para huir lo más rápido que podía por el pasillo. Podía escuchar los gritos de su perseguidor y tenía miedo de todas las formas en que lo lastimaría antes de acabarlo. Al poco andar, se le dificultó aún más la tarea de huir y por unos segundos pensó que todo acabaría pero una mano cubrió su boca y lo entraron a una de las habitaciones. Rápidamente comenzó a forcejear hasta que escuchó esa familiar voz.

-Tranquilo, Neko, estamos aquí para rescatarte- se giró despacio para mirar a la parejita- Lucy, Balthy- éste lo último lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Menos mal que te encontramos, gatito, nos tenías tan preocupados.

-Balthy…

El Nekomimi comenzó a llorar mientras lo mantenía abrazado con fuerza. Cuando consiguió calmarse lo suficiente para hablar, les contó lo ocurrido con Azazel y el verdadero Dean que se encontraba en coma.

-Yo… solo soy una copia… y…- una caricia en su cabeza lo hizo callar y miró fijamente al mayor- Lucy…

-No digas tonterías, Dean, independiente de tus orígenes o lo que planea ese bastardo, tú eres nuestro amigo, parte de nuestra familia, y la familia siempre se cuida entre sí.

-Lucy…

-Así es gatito- dijo Balthazar abrazándolo- Nosotros te queremos mucho y nada cambiará eso, eres parte de nuestra familia y regresaremos todos juntos a casa.

-Chicos…- el rubio los abrazó llorando- Gracias…

-No llores, Neko- pidió el mayor limpiando sus lágrimas- Ya verás como todo saldrá bien y tendremos una gran fiesta de disfraces y otras cositas interesantes.

-No es momento para ser un pervertido, Lucy- dijo su pareja sonriendo- ¿Estás bien, gatito? Estás sangrando mucho.

-Estoy bien- aseguró sonriendo- Tenemos que encontrar a Cas y Benny, Azazel los va a matar.

-Eso no ocurrirá- dijo el mayor serio y sacó un arma- Quédense tras de mí y no se separen, es hora de que ese bastardo reciba una lección.

Dean se sintió mucho mejor después de oír las palabras de sus amigos y asintió. Lo que más deseaba era regresar a casa con su familia pero tenía el presentimiento que no iba a salir con vida de ahí, así que se aseguraría que sus amigos si lo consiguieran.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel se sorprendió cuando la cerradura de la puerta hizo un ruido antes de abrirse. Escuchó como el policía se despedía amistosamente de la chica antes de bajar del mueble para quitarlo.

-Muy bien, nos vamos.

-Wow, tu amiga es genial.

-Claro que sí, es la mejor.

Los dos salieron del cuarto con sigilo para marcharse por el pasillo y regresar a la habitación en donde se encontraba el par de rubios. Castiel buscó por todo el cuarto pero no había señales de su Nekomimi y la preocupación se acrecentó en su pecho.

-Dean… Alister se lo ha llevado, tenemos que ir a buscarlo.

-No…

-Benny.

-Lo siento mucho, Castiel pero no iré contigo…

-¿Qué?

-Por fin encontré a Dean… no puedo dejarlo aquí…- el moreno asintió despacio.

-Lo entiendo, Benny, no te preocupes- dijo acercándose al chico que dormía en la cama- Yo solo he pasado unos minutos lejos de mi Neko y ya me siento desesperado, no puedo ni imaginar cómo has estado todos estos años.

-Castiel.

-Saca a Dean de aquí y ponlo a salvo.

-Sí, te prometo que regresaré con refuerzos.

-Claro, sé cuidadoso, Benny- pidió preocupado.

-Tú también, Castiel y encuentra al Nekomimi.

El profesor asintió y le dirigió una última mirada al rubio que dormía sobre la cama antes de marcharse corriendo por el pasillo. Internamente rezaba porque su querido gatito se encontrara a salvo y no estuviera lastimado. Un agudo grito de dolor captó su atención por completo y fue a toda prisa hacia una de las habitaciones.

-¡Dean!

-Vaya, vaya pero miren a quien tenemos aquí- dijo Alister sonriendo mientras mantenía al Nekomimi sujeto por el cabello y sacaba el cuchillo de su hombro derecho.

-Bastardo…

-¿Sabías que los Mimis no pueden sentir dolor?- sonrió para volver a apuñalar al menor en el hombre.

-¡Aaaaaahhhhh!

-¡Déjalo, bastardo!

-No te acerques, Castiel o le haré algo peor a este lindo gatito.

-Hijo de puta…- siseó apretando los puños.

-Los Mimis no sienten dolor pero Dean no es como todos los Mimis, a diferencia de todos ellos, él si tiene receptores para el dolor y ahora que los he activado, esto va a ser muy divertido- giró el cuchillo con fuerza.

-¡Aaaaahhhhh!- gritó el rubio por el dolor- ¡Baasstaaaa!- suplicó llorando.

-Es extraño- dijo el mayor- Realmente no entiendo que ven tú y Azazel en este Nekomimi, no es más que un Mimi desechable y asquerosamente parecido a un humano.

-Suéltalo- siseó el profesor- Déjalo ir.

-¿O qué? Verás, Castiel, entre nosotros, jamás me ha gustado este Nekomimi y ahora que Azazel ya no lo quiere, será un placer deshacerme de él.

Iba a dispararle al rubio pero el moreno se apresuró en detenerlo y lo apartó de su pareja para empujarlo al suelo antes de abalanzarse sobre él, golpeándolo con rabia. No iba a permitir que ese sujeto volviera a lastimar a Dean y se encargaría de darle su merecido. Cuando se cansó de golpearlo, se levantó serio y fue junto a su Nekomimi, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Por fin te tengo a mi lado, Neko.

-Cas…

-Te amo mucho- le dio un tierno beso- ¿Te encuentras bien, amor?

-Sí…

-Vamos a salir de aquí, Neko, encontremos a los demás y regresamos a casa.

-Cas…

-Te amo mucho, Dean- éste sonrió.

-Yo también te amo, Cas… te amo mu—

El rubio se llevó las manos a la cabeza antes de comenzar a gritar por el dolor. Castiel se asustó mucho al verlo así y no sabía qué hacer para ayudarlo hasta que escuchó la risa de Alister. Éste se levantó sosteniendo un pequeño control remoto.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho a Dean?!

-Verás, Castiel, instalé un pequeño chip en él y dentro de muy poco, su programación se desconfigurará y una a una se apagarán sus funciones hasta que muera.

-¡Hijo de puta!

-Diviértete con esa basura, adiós- se marchó corriendo.

-Mierda…- recostó al rubio en el suelo- Tienes que ser fuerte amor, iré por ese maldito y detendré esto.

-Cas…

-Resiste por favor- pidió dándole un suave beso en los labios- Regresaré pronto, amor, resiste.

Le dirigió una última mirada a su Nekomimi que gruñía por el dolor y fue corriendo tras Alister, estaba muy seguro que si le quitaba ese control, entonces podría salvar a su pareja.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Benny destapó a su amigo y quitó todas las manguerillas tenía en el cuerpo para luego cargarlo en sus brazos con cuidado pero se detuvo antes de salvarlo.

-Maldición… no puedo dejar a Castiel solo… ni tampoco a los demás… Azazel y Alister son peligrosos… tengo que ayudarlos- miró al rubio- Tú querrías que hiciera lo correcto…- volvió a recostarlo- Te prometo que te sacaré de aquí pronto, Dean, por sé fuerte, amigo- se inclinó a darle un besito en la frente- Realmente me gustaría tener aquí… te he extrañado demasiado rubito…

Lo miró por última vez antes de salir corriendo de la habitación para buscar al moreno. Sabía que eso era lo correcto, Dean hubiera hecho lo mismo en su posición. Escuchó unos pasos que se alejaban a toda prisa y se apresuró en ir hacia la derecha mientras escribía un mensaje de texto para enviárselo a Andrea, iban a necesitar toda la ayuda en ese momento.

Al doblar en el siguiente pasillo, alcanzó a ver a Castiel corriendo, así que se apresuró en ir tras él pero antes de entrar a una de las habitaciones, escuchó un disparo.

-Dios no…

Se asomó a mirar con cautela y vio al profesor que se cubría el hombro derecho con una mano mientras mantenía un gesto de dolor. Su primer instinto fue entrar y protegerlo pero no podía actuar tan descuidadamente, así que esperó su oportunidad pacientemente hasta que su mirada se cruzó con la del menor y éste asintió despacio.

-Ya es suficiente, Alister, no vas a escapar.

-Difiero contigo en eso.

-Aún si me asesinas, no saldrás de aquí, te policía te atrapará.

-¿Crees que soy estúpido, Castiel? Desde un comienzo asumí eso, además, no me interesa marcharme hasta asegurarme que tú y ese estúpido Nekomimi estén bien muertos.

Castiel se movió despacio mientras seguía provocando y captando la atención del mayor con sus palabras, consiguiendo que quedara de espaldas al umbral de la puerta. Benny tomó eso como su señal para actuar y se acercó con sigilo.

-No te saldrás con la tuya, Alister, vas a pagar todo el daño que le causaste a Dean.

-Dentro de poco, ese grotesco Nekomimi estará bien muerto.

-Difiero contigo en eso.

Antes de que el mayor pudiera reaccionar, Benny le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que lo tiró al suelo y se abalanzó sobre él, quitándole la pistola para arrojársela a Castiel. Continuó golpeándolo con rabia hasta que lo dejó inconsciente en el suelo.

-Gracias Benny- dijo el profesor tendiéndole la mano.

-¿Estás bien, Cas?

-Sí, es solo una herida superficial, nada serio… ¿Por qué estás aquí? Pensé que irías por Dean y…

-Sí pero no podía dejarte solo, ni tampoco a los demás…- suspiró- Dean me ha enseñado muchas cosas y retirarme no es una opción, comenzamos esto juntos y así lo terminaremos.

-Gracias Benny…- se inclinó para tomar el pequeño control- No conozco al Dean que es tu amigo pero tengo la impresión que él y mi Neko son muy parecidos.

-Dalo por hecho, creo que Azazel si consiguió su propósito después de todo- el moreno sonrió y rompió el control.

-Vamos por nuestros chicos y los demás, hay que salir de aquí.

Ambos se marcharon corriendo de ahí para ir a la habitación en donde Castiel dejó al Nekomimi pero no había señales de él por el cuarto. Un intenso temor se apoderó de su ser y comenzaron a buscarlo por los alrededores sin encontrarlo.

-¿Dónde estará?- preguntó el menor aterrado.

-Azazel, ese maldito debió llevárselo.

-Mierda…

Ambos se miraron y eso bastó para llegar a un acuerdo silencioso que irían con Dean, el verdadero, ya que era probable que Azazel estuviera ahí. Apresuraron el paso hasta la habitación al final del pasillo pero al entrar, la cama estaba vacía.

-¿Qué demonios?- murmuró el policía confundido- ¿Dónde está Dean? Yo lo dejé aquí.

-Alguien se lo llevó.

-Exacto, y más les vale que me digan donde lo tienen- los dos se voltearon frunciendo el ceño.

-Azazel…

-¿En dónde tienen a mi chico?

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean respiraba agitado en la habitación. El dolor que sentía era insoportable y pensó que la cabeza le explotaría pero de repente, todo se detuvo. Jadeó un poco mientras hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para colocarse de pie.

-Cas…

Salió de la habitación temeroso pero se detuvo al ver a uno de los guardias que le apuntaba con un arma. Miró a su alrededor en un intento por buscar una posible vía de escape.

-Ven conmigo, Nekomimi, el señor Azazel estará muy complacido contigo.

-Mmm…

El hombre lo tomó por la muñeca con fuerza y los dos comenzaron un forcejeo que terminó dando como resultado, que el rubio quedara sentado en el suelo al caerse. Dean lo observó asustado y cuando esperaba lo peor, el sujeto cayó desmayado frente a él.

-¿Eh?

-¿Estás bien, Dean? La caballería ya está aquí.

-Gabe… Sammy- el menor lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Estás lastimado, Neko, tenemos que llevarte al hospital.

-Tienen que ayudar a Balthy y Lucy… Azazel nos encontró y ellos me protegieron… unos hombres se los llevaron y van a matarlos.

-Dios… Gabe.

-Yo iré por ellos, saca a Dean de aquí, Sammy y busquen un lugar seguro.

-Gabe…

-Estaré bien amor- le dio un besito y luego acarició el cabello del rubio- Tienen que salir cuanto antes.

El mayor se marchó por el pasillo corriendo y Sam le ayudó a caminar para que se dirigieran a la salida. El Nekomimi comenzó a toser casi compulsivamente y observó la sangre en su palma derecha.

-Dean… tengo que llevarte al hospital cuanto antes.

-No… Sammy… tengo que ir con Cas…

-Pero…

-Ya no puede arreglarse, Sammy…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Alister… dañó mi configuración… ya no puede arreglarse…

-No… tiene que haber algo… Dean…- el más alto comenzó a llorar.

-Sammy… por favor… tengo que ir con Cas…

-Dean…- su amigo lo abrazó con fuerza- Sí… te llevaré con él.

-Gracias, Sammy…

El menor le ayudó a caminar por el pasillo. El rubio podía sentir que dentro de poco ya no sería capaz de moverse y luego perdería sus funciones una por una hasta que su sistema se apagara para siempre.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam se apresuró en llevar al Mimi pero al doblar la esquina, se encontraron de frente con una chica, que si mal no recordaba se llamaba Meg.

-¿A dónde van con tanta prisa, chicos?

-Déjanos pasar.

-¿Y si no quiero?- respondió sacando un arma- Azazel dio la orden de acabar con ese travieso Nekomimi y en cuanto a ustedes, correrán el mimo destino- sonrió- Y ya hay dos de ustedes menos.

-¿Qué?

-El chico mayor, sexy y con una sonrisa maliciosa junto con su parejita, en este preciso momento los van a asesinar.

-Dios…

-Seguro que alguno de ustedes, ingenuos, ira a rescatarlos y será asesinado.

-Gabe…- dijo el menor asustado.

-Así que será tu pareja, que lastima pero no te preocupes, tú serás el siguiente.

El castaño abrazó al Nekomimi protegiéndolo con su cuerpo pero el golpe de gracia jamás llegó y observó como la silueta se acercaba para luego golpear a Meg en la nuca y esta cayó inconsciente al suelo. Tanto él como el rubio observaron al chico que jadeaba un poco por el esfuerzo mientras se sostenía de la pared.

-Ustedes van a… explicarme qué demonios ocurre aquí…

-Dean…- susurró Sam asombrado- Tú eres… el verdadero Dean…


	22. Chapter 22

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Krish2014 , Green y DaniCalifornia030. Dean despertó pero eso podría no ser bueno para el Mimi. Saludos!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 22**

Gabriel fue sigiloso por los pasillos cuando escuchó un grito y reconoció la voz de Balthazar. Apresuró el paso para entrar a la habitación agitado, observando como Lucifer se encontraba en el suelo con una herida de bala en su abdomen, el mayor estaba abrazándolo mientras lloraba y dos hombres les apuntaban con sus armas.

-¡Balthy, Lucy!

-Quieto, soldadito valiente- dijo uno de los hombres- Ven aquí y no intentes algo o mataré a tus amiguitos.

-Mierda…- se arrodilló junto a la pareja- ¿Lucy estás bien?

-Sí…- dijo cubriendo la herida con su mano- Solo es… un pequeño rasguño.

-Idiota…- susurró Balthazar llorando- No tenías que protegerme…

-Eres mi pareja, Balthy... y el hombre que amo, no hay una sola cosa que no haría por ti.

-Lucy…

-Ya basta de esta mierda, matémoslos y vamos por los otros- siseó uno de los desconocidos.

-Sí.

Los dos hombres dirigieron sus armas hacia ellos y Gabriel frunció el ceño, al final no cumpliría su promesa de regresar todos juntos a casa. Cerró los ojos esperando cuando escuchó dos disparos pero el dolor jamás llegó. Al abrir los ojos, los dos sujetos se encontraban en el suelo con una herida de bala en sus piernas.

-¿Están bien?- preguntó Sam entrando casi corriendo para abrazar a su pareja.

-Cachorrito…

-Menos mal que llegamos a tiempo… tenía miedo de que algo les ocurriera…

-Sammy- le dio un apasionado beso a su pareja- Te amo, cachorrito.

-Yo también te amo.

-¿Y Dean?- preguntó Balthazar.

-Está con Dean- respondió Sam y continuo hablando ante las miradas confusas de sus amigos- Meg apareció y quería matarnos pero entonces Dean nos ayudó.

-Espera… ¿El verdadero Dean?- preguntó Gabriel.

-Sí… él y nuestro Neko fueron a buscar a Castiel y Benny.

-Hay que ir con ellos- dijo Balthazar.

-No, tenemos que salir- replicó Sam- Hay que buscar un lugar seguro y Lucy debe ir al hospital.

-Pero…

-Dean y nuestro Neko irán por los demás… tenemos que confiar en ellos…- su voz titubeó al final.

-Sammy…

-Nuestro Dean prometió que regresaría… lo juró…

-Mi amor…- lo confortó en un suave abrazo- Hay que salir de aquí chicos.

-Pero Cassie y Benny…

-Debemos confiar en ellos, Balthy, Dean y nuestro Neko los ayudaran… tenemos que tener fe y ser pacientes…

-Vamos- dijo Lucifer- No seremos de ayuda si nos atrapan… maldición… odio esto pero tenemos que confiar en ellos.

Los cuatro se miraron entre sí y luego de quitarles las armas a los guardias, salieron de la habitación para dirigirse a la salida. Para bien o para mal, ahora solo podían tener fe en que sus amigos conseguirían salir a salvo de ahí y todos regresarían juntos a casa, tal como lo prometieron.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El Nekomimi se mantenía sentado al borde de la cama mientras le contaba todo lo ocurrido al verdadero Dean. Luego de que incentivaran a Sam a ir por los demás y sacarlo del edificio, el rubio lo llevó a una de las habitaciones para que le explicara que pasaba.

-Deja ver si estoy entendiendo- dijo el doctor confundido y dando vueltas por el cuarto- Tuve un accidente que me dejó en coma por ocho años, entonces Azazel intentó ayudarme pero esta tan obsesionado conmigo que cuando se dio cuenta que era probable que no despertaría, creo toda esta franquicia de Mimis como una tapadera para intentar… clonarme- dijo lo último incrédulo- Y tú eres uno de los tantos Mimis con mi apariencia… alguien te dejó escapar y fuiste a parar a casa de este tal Castiel, en donde te enseñaron muchas cosas humanas e incluso estás emparejado con él, vinieron hasta aquí por un arreglo de tu programación pero Azazel te capturó y Castiel con los demás vinieron a buscarte.

-Y Benny también- agregó el Nekomimi.

-Dios… te juro que si no estuvieras frente a mí ahora… no creería ni media palabra de esto- el humano se acercó para mirarlo de cerca- Eres idéntico a mí…

-Tenemos que ayudar a los demás, Dean… Cas y los chicos están en peligro… Azazel los quiere matar.

-Dios… jamás pensé que estuviera tan… desquiciado… y todas las personas que ha herido por mi culpa…

-Dean- dijo tomándolo por los hombros- Tenemos que ayudar a los demás… no es tiempo para esto.

-Sí… tienes razón…- el rubio se levantó- Tus heridas…

-Tengo que ir con Cas…

-Espera- el doctor comenzó a revisar sus heridas- Tu sistema se ha dañado ¿verdad?

-Sí… No me queda mucho tiempo… por eso debo ir con Cas…- pidió casi llorando- Mi Cas…

-Lo siento mucho, Neko… todo lo que has pasado… perdóname- pidió abrazándolo.

-Dean…

-No importa lo que diga ese idiota, tú eres muy real.

-Dean…

-Vamos a buscar a Cas y Benny- le ayudó a caminar para ir por el pasillo- Es extraño ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera lo conozco pero la forma tan cariñosa en que hablas de Cas… debe ser un hombre realmente maravilloso.

-Es el mejor…- respondió sonriendo un poco y escucharon el grito del policía.

-Es Benny.

-Espera un poco…

-¿Qué ocurre, Neko?

-Yo… quería pedirte un favor… Dean.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel se llevó una mano al muslo derecho después de que el mayor le disparó muy enfadado. No tenía idea de donde estaba el verdadero Dean pero quizás fue alguno de sus amigos quien se lo llevó de ahí. Azazel volvió a apuntarle con el arma.

-Se los preguntaré una última vez, ¿Dónde está Dean?

-¡Ya te dijimos que no lo sabemos!- gritó Benny frunciendo el ceño.

-Tienen diez segundos para decirme la verdad o los mataré a ambos- la cuenta regresiva le pareció eterna.

-Cinco… cuatro…

-¡No lo sabemos!- insistió el policía.

-Tres… Dos…

-Ya basta.

El profesor observó cómo su Nekomimi entraba al cuarto mal herido y caminando con dificultad. Azazel lo tomó por el cabello para golpear su mejilla con fuerza y lo arrojó al suelo. Castiel se apresuró en ir a su lado.

-Mi amor…

-Cas…

-Ssshhhh, tranquilo, voy a sacarte de aquí, amor.

-Ya es tarde- dijo el mayor apuntándole con el arma- Ese estúpido Mimi va a morir pronto pero no te preocupes, te enviaré con él de inmediato.

El moreno abrazó a su pareja con fuerza cuando escuchó como ese maldito cargaba la siguiente bala. No se arrepentía de algo, todo ese tiempo que compartió con el Nekomimi, fue muy real para él y también el más satisfactorio que ha tenido. Lo observó fijamente, sabiendo que jamás amaría a otra persona tanto como a él y le dio un apasionado beso, transmitiéndole todo su sentir.

-Cas…- susurró el menor llorando- Yo también… te amo…

-Ya basta de esta mierda- siseó el mayor- Los voy a matar a todos.

-Te equivocas, Azazel, ya no volverás a lastimar a otra persona.

Castiel observó hacia la puerta con la boca ligeramente, sin poder creer del todo que Dean, el verdadero Dean se encontraba de pie de ahí. Mantuvo abrazado a su Nekomimi mientras vigilaba la escena con suma atención.

-Oh Dios… Dean… ¿Eres tú, Dean?- preguntó Azazel sin creerlo- Realmente eres tú.

-¡Dean!- gritó Benny visiblemente emocionado.

-Mi Dean- el mayor lo abrazó con fuerza pero el rubio no correspondió su gesto- Gracias a Dios que has despertado, te he extrañado tanto.

-Ya basta, Azazel, detén esto.

-¿Qué?

-Has lastimado a un montón de personas inocentes y jugaste con la vida de todos esos Mimis.

-Lo hice por ti, amor, sé que lo entenderás.

-Eso no es cierto, hiciste todo esto por ti, no por mí y mira a cuantas personas has herido en el proceso- el rubio se separó del mayor observándolo serio- ¿Crees que yo quería esto? Jamás avalaría que personas inocentes fueran heridas.

-¡Lo hice para salvarte! Todo esto lo he hecho por ti, Dean.

-No es cierto, solo lo hiciste por ti, para alimentar tu gran ego pero estás muy equivocado Azazel, además, ambos sabemos muy bien que ese accidente tú lo provocaste a propósito.

-¡Mentira! Nunca te lastimaría, Dean.

-Ya lo hiciste, me lastimaste hace ocho años en ese accidente y me utilizas como pretexto por haber asesinado a esas personas y para lastimarlos a ellos.

El rubio se mantuvo firme en su lugar y Castiel dirigió la mirada a su Nekomimi, realmente había un gran parecido en ambos y no era solamente por lo físico, sino que también en sus conductas. Un quejido llamó su atención y bajó la vista hacia su pareja, percatándose de lo mal que lucía.

-Resiste, amor, voy a sacarte de aquí y estarás bien.

-Cas… te amo mucho… este tiempo que hemos compartido juntos… ha sido lo mejor que me ha ocurrido… sé que no soy solo un Mimi más, tú me enseñaste a sentir… me enseñaste que puedo ser amado y… que me pueden amar… me entregaste una familia con quien estar… estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido…

-Mi Neko- el moreno lo estrechó entre sus brazos llorando-Por favor no… tienes que ser fuerte… regresaremos a casa… fue una promesa…

-Déjalos ir- habló Dean serio-Ellos no debe involucrarse en esto, solo nos concierne a los dos.

-Dean…

-Deja que se vayan y nosotros hablaremos, voy a escuchar todo lo que me digas, Azazel.

-Eso no ocurrirá, Dean, nadie saldrá de aquí- apuntó el arma hacía ellos- Deben morir y lo sabes.

Castiel se preocupó ante lo pálido que estaba su pareja y como su respiración parecía ir cada vez más y más lenta. Tenía que llevarlo a un hospital cuanto antes o lo perdería para siempre. Dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio que intentaba persuadir a Azazel para que los dejara ir pero las cosas no parecían estar de su favor y el mayor parecía a punto de perder el control por completo.

-¡Estoy haciendo esto por ti, Dean! ¿No entiendes que hago todo esto por ti, amor? Ahora que estás bien, me encargaré de estas molestias y nos iremos muy lejos, solos tú y yo.

-¡Ya basta!-gritó el rubio muy enojado- Yo no te quiero, Azazel, no siento algo por ti, todo lo que me causas en este momento es miedo y rabia, jamás podría estar con un asesino como tú, has lastimado a un montón de personas inocentes porque estás obsesionado pero nunca va a existir un tú y yo, ahora déjanos salir de aquí.

-Pero Dean, yo te amo…

-No Azazel, estás obsesionado conmigo, cualquier afecto que yo sentía por ti, te has encargado de destruirlo con tus acciones.

Castiel pensó que con esa aclaración por parte del rubio, por fin Azazel comprendería las cosas y lo equivocado que estaba con sus acciones pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error cuando escuchó esa risa frenética y pasó un brazo por el cuello del menor mientras que con la otra mano apuntaba el arma hacia su cabeza.

-¡Dean!- gritó el policía preocupado.

-Te equivocas, Dean, el único que está confundido aquí eres tú, yo he sido quien ha estado contigo todo este tiempo y si ahora estás despierto, es gracias a mis cuidados, así que no voy a permitir que por tus berrinches, arruines todo lo que he planeado para nosotros.

-¡Déjame ir!- ordenó el rubio forcejeando.

-Está bien, Dean, entiendo que estés confundido después de pasar los últimos ocho años en coma pero no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de todo ahora.

-Basta, Azazel, déjame ir, yo no te quiero y jamás voy a sentir algo por un ser tan despreciable como tú.

-Está bien, amor, de seguro ese estúpido Nekomimi te metió cosas en la cabeza pero yo me encargaré.

El mayor empujó a Dean hacia un lado del cuarto para luego darle una certera patada en el rostro al profesor. Éste quedó tirado en el suelo, debatiéndose entre la inconsciencia y la consciencia mientras a duras penas era capaz de distinguir como el policía forcejeaba con Azazel pero fue rápidamente sometido y arrojado contra la pared. En cosa de segundos, el Nekomimi fue levantado por el cabello por un desquiciado Azazel.

-¡Deeeaaannn!- el Mimi lo observó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Ya me cansé de esta basura, nunca debí crearte!- Ante la mirada atónita del profesor, jaló el gatillo de la pistola y disparó a la cabeza del Nekomimi riéndose.

-¡DEEEAAANNN NOOOOO!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El rubio observó la escena pasmado y todo pareció ocurrir en cámara lenta. Azazel había jalado el gatillo y una certera bala atravesó la cabeza del Mimi para salir del otro lado, en cosa de segundos se desplomó al suelo sin moverse y Castiel proliferó un lastimero grito antes de correr a su lado para tomarlo por los hombros llorando.

-Oh Dios no… ¡Despierta Neko! ¡No puedes dejarme…!- suplicó entre sollozos- Por favor… Dean… amor… abre tus ojitos…- lo estrechó entre sus brazos llorando- Mi Neko te amo… te amo demasiado… eres lo mejor que me ha ocurrido en la vida… eres lo mejor…

El profesor se inclinó para darle un suave beso en los labios y luego lo mantuvo abrazado mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. La risa de Azazel retumbó en sus y recordó las palabras que le dijo el Nekomimi en la habitación hace unos minutos. Una intensa rabia se apoderó de él antes de que se abalanzara sobre el mayor.

-¡¿Cómo te has atrevido a matarlo, bastardo?!- lo golpeó en el rostro sin piedad- ¡Eres un hijo de puta! ¡Un maldito bastardo que merece lo peor!- gritó enfurecido- ¡¿Cómo has podido acabar con una vida inocente?!- el hombre detuvo uno de sus puños y se rio.

-Esa basura se lo merece, ahora que has despertado, es un desperdicio que debe ser tirado.

-¡Hijo de puta!

Dean volvió a golpearlo sin compasión. Ese pobre Nekomimi solo había sido una víctima más de la locura que carcomía a Azazel y jamás iba a perdonarlo por acabar con una vida inocente. Cuando consiguió aclarar un poco su cabeza, tomó al mayor por la camisa sin ninguna delicadeza.

-Eres un maldito monstruo, eres el ser humano más despreciable que ha existido, ese Nekomimi… Dean era mucho más humano de lo que tú alguna vez podrías soñar- las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas- Él merecía vivir… él merecía ser feliz… y tú lo mataste… la única basura aquí eres tú…

El rubio lo soltó despacio y se giró con las manos ensangrentadas y llorando. En ese momento se percató que su amigo y el profesor lo observaban con sorpresa ante su reacción. Se arrodilló junto al moreno para acariciar la mejilla del Nekomimi.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, Dean… lo hiciste, gatito… todos están a salvo… tu Cas está a salvo…- se inclinó para darle un besito en la frente- Descansa, Neko…- observó al moreno con tristeza- Lo siento mucho, Cas…

-Dean…

-Hay que irnos de aquí- dijo Benny acercándose a ellos- Los refuerzos llegaran pronto y tienes que ir a un hospital, Cas…

-Mi Neko…- tomó al Mimi en brazos y lo miró sonriendo un poco- Lo hiciste bien, amor… ahora te llevaré a casa y regresaremos juntos… tal como lo prometimos…

Dean esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se giró a su amigo, observándolo fijamente para luego darle un fuerte abrazo sin dejar de llorar. Lo había extrañado demasiado en todo ese tiempo y después de lo que acababa de ocurrir, se sentía muy afortunado por estar de regreso.

-Dean…

-Me alegra tanto volver a verte, Benny, te extrañé demasiado.

-Yo también, bonito y me alegra mucho tenerte aquí.

-Luego seguiremos con el reencuentro- dijo el rubio sonriendo un poco- Tenemos que salir de aquí… se lo debemos al gatito…

-Sí.

Castiel salió cargando el cuerpo del Nekomimi, seguido por el policía y luego Dean, quien le dirigió una última mirada a Azazel para después salir de la habitación corriendo. En el pasado, guardaba cariño por el mayor, ya que lo consideraba un buen amigo pero ahora era todo lo contrario y solo sentía una enorme rabia por él. Los tres fueron de prisa hacia el corredor principal hasta que Benny fue capaz de orientarse para conducirlos a la salida pero cuando estaban por tomar el ascensor, Alister apareció apuntándoles con un arma.

-¿A dónde creen que van, bastardos?- siseó antes de sonreír- Vaya, vaya, por fin esa porquería está muerta, es una pena, quería ser yo quien lo acabara.

-Hijo de puta- dijo Castiel frunciendo el ceño.

-No te preocupes, profesorcito, ahora mismo te envío con tu parejita- quitó el seguro del arma.

-Espera, déjalos ir- pidió Dean dando un paso adelante- La policía no tardará en llegar y vas a ir a la cárcel.

-No me interesa, estaré feliz después de matarlos.

-Ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto- interrumpió el rubio- Aun si disparas, solo tendrás la garantía de matar a uno de nosotros antes de que te acabemos pero… si los dejas ir, yo me quedaré.

-Dean no- dijo Benny preocupado- Podemos encargarnos de este bastardo.

-Piénsalo Alister- continuo, ignorando a su amigo- Yo soy la razón de que estés así ahora… Azazel hizo todo esto por mi… yo soy la causa de tus molestias, no ese Nekomimi, ni Castiel o Benny… soy yo…

-Mmm.

-Y ahora te doy la oportunidad de que te desquites sin consecuencias…

-No lo hagas- pidió el profesor preocupado- Dean por favor…

-Está bien, el deseo del gatito era que ustedes pudieran salir a salvo de aquí…y él debe estar a tu lado, prometiste llevarlo de regreso a casa… no falles ahora…

-Dean…

-¿Aceptas el trato, Alister?

-Sí- dijo acercándose para apuntarle con la pistola a la cabeza- Ustedes dos, suban al ascensor ahora y si intentan algo, voy a matar a este rubio estúpido.

Ambos obedecieron y Dean observó como las puertas del ascensor se cerraban antes de que comenzara a ascender. Sabía que hacia lo correcto y aceptaría las consecuencias de su decisión sin ningún arrepentimiento. Cerró los ojos y un sepulcral silencio invadió sus oídos hasta que escuchó un disparo. Era el final.


	23. Chapter 23

Hola a todos. Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu reviews Green. Saludos :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 23**

Sam sentía una opresión en el pecho mientras esperaba angustioso que sus amigos consiguieran salir a salvo del subterráneo de la compañía. La policía llegó al cabo de unos minutos y rápidamente cerraron el perímetro para luego comenzar a interrogar al personal. Balthazar se encargó de contarles lo ocurrido con Azazel y lo desquiciado que se encontraba.

-Tienen que detenerlo, va a lastimar a nuestros amigos.

-Nos encargaremos de eso- el hombre hizo una seña a tres oficiales y estos fueron al ascensor- ¿Alguien más está herido?- indicó a Lucifer- Ven con nosotros, te llevaremos al hospital.

-No se moleste, no me moveré de aquí hasta asegurarme que mis amigos están a salvo.

-Lucy…- dijo su pareja preocupada.

-Gabe… tengo un mal presentimiento- habló Sam abrazando a su pareja- Estoy seguro que algo le ocurrió a Dean…

Y como si se sus palabras se trataran de una profecía, el ruido del ascensor los hizo voltear a todos y el policía salió de ahí en compañía de Castiel, quien cargaba al Nekomimi en brazos. Sam corrió hacia ellos con la secreta esperanza de que el Mimi estuviera bien y todos regresarían a casa juntos pero sus ilusiones se rompieron cuando notó que el rubio no se movía y tenía una herida de bala en la frente.

-Dean…

Fue corriendo hacia ellos para observar a su amigo y luego a Castiel, quien bajo la vista llorando. Acarició la cabeza del Nekomimi antes de inclinarse para darle un besito en la frente y afirmó la cabeza en su pecho.

-Te quiero mucho, Dean… eres el mejor amigo que alguien podría tener…- acaricio su mejilla- Vamos a regresar juntos a casa, Neko… lo haremos…

-Dean…- Balthazar se acercó llorando y revolvió cariñosamente el cabello del rubio- Mi Neko bonito… lo hiciste muy bien… ahora regresaremos todos juntos a casa…

-Gatito lindo- dijo Lucifer mirándolo con los ojos llorosos- Eres un buen gatito… nos protegiste a todos…- le dio un besito en la frente- Ahora tienes que descansar… nosotros te llevaremos a casa, gatito…

-¡Benny!- una mujer llegó corriendo a abrazar al policía- Gracias a Dios estás bien.

-Andrea…- iba a decir algo más pero entonces un disparo se dejó oír- Dean…

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?- preguntó Sam preocupado.

Castiel les explicó rápidamente lo sucedido, la locura de Azazel, como terminó con vida del Mimi y luego su huida, la cual la consiguieron gracias al rubio. El moreno observó a su pareja durante unos largos segundos y Sam supo que iba a hacer algo arriesgado.

-¿Cas?

-Tengo que ayudar a Dean- Balthazar tomó el cuerpo del Nekomimi con cuidado- Gracias a él conseguimos escapar… mi gatito lo hubiera querido así.

-Iré contigo- dijo Benny sacando un arma.

-Tengan mucho cuidado- pidió Sam llorando mientras su pareja lo abrazaba- Por favor cuídense… no quiero perder a alguien más…

Los dos asintieron y tomaron el ascensor en compañía de dos policías más. Dirigió toda su atención al rubio y acarició su cabello despacio. No importa lo que dijera Azazel o alguien más, todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos fue muy real y estaba realmente feliz de haber tenido un tan buen amigo como Dean.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel contuvo la respiración cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y vio la silueta en el suelo. Por unos segundos pensó que se trataba del menor pero respiró aliviado cuando notó que se trataba de Alister, quien tenía un disparo a la altura de la nuca. En compañía de Benny fue corriendo por el pasillo de la derecha y los otros dos policías por el de la izquierda. Tenía el presentimiento que quien salvó a Dean fue Azazel pero significaría que ahora estaba en un aprieto mayor, ya que ese hombre se encontraba desquiciado y luego de lo ocurrido, sería capaz de matar a Dean sin contemplaciones. Su preocupación no hacía más que aumentar con cada segundo que pasaba y no daba con el menor.

-Mierda… ¿Dónde está…?

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, ya había perdido a su pareja, no quería que el rubio siguiera el mismo destino. Se dejó guiar por su intuición y apresuró el paso, como si algo en su interior supiera perfectamente donde se encontraba Dean. Corrió hasta el final del pasillo y abrió la puerta, frunciendo el ceño ante la escena frente a él, Azazel mantenía el arma apuntando a la cabeza del menor mientras lo tenía con el torso desnudo y mordisqueaba su cuello.

-¡Déjalo ir, bastardo!- siseó furioso.

-Ni un paso más, idiota- ordenó manteniendo el arma en su lugar- Si se acercan, voy a matarlo.

-Maldito- gruñó el policía.

-Ya basta, Azazel- dijo el moreno serio- La policía llegará pronto, no tienes escapatoria.

-¿Crees que eso me importa? Dean es mío y no voy dejar que ningún idiota como ustedes lo aparte de mi lado- esbozó una sonrisa- Ahora disfruten del show y ni siquiera intenten algo o los mataré a los tres, comenzando por este listo rubito.

Castiel observó con impotencia como el mayor comenzaba a desabrochar el pantalón de Dean mientras lo besaba con gula. Era muy obvio que ninguna de esas caricias era consentida pero no podía detenerlo sin arriesgarse a que alguien resultara herido. Por unos segundos su mirada se cruzó con la de Dean y pudo distinguir el temor en esas esmeraldas. Ya había visto sufrir a su Nekomimi, no quería que el menor también pasara por eso.

-Detén esto, Azazel- pidió con tristeza- Si de verdad lo amas, entonces no lo lastimes.

-Cierra la boca- ordenó el mayor.

-Lo vas a lastimar de nuevo, ¿Acaso quieres que te odie?

-¡Cierra la maldita boca de una vez!- Azazel se levantó para apuntarle con la pistola- Debes estar deseoso por reunirte con tu Nekomimi muerto, pues bien, cumpliré tu deseo.

-¡No!- gritó el rubio levantándose- Por favor no los lastimes… haré lo que quieras pero no los lastimes.

-No te creo, dijiste que era un ser despreciable.

-Estaba asustado… desperté y me enteré de todo lo que has hecho… no sabía cómo reaccionar y tenía miedo.

-Dean…

-No sabía si seguías siendo el mismo Azazel que conocí en el hospital o habías cambiado…

-No he cambiado, Dean.

-El Azazel que conozco, no es un asesino- dijo acercándose despacio- Es alguien bueno… me ayudaste la primera vez que nos conocimos, fuiste muy amable conmigo.

-Dean…

-A mí me gusta ese Azazel… por favor suelta el arma y terminemos con esto.

El moreno pensó que esas palabras calmarían al mayor cuando vio que se acercaba a Dean pero ante la sorpresa de los presentes, le dio un fuerte golpe que lo tiró a la cama mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¿Creíste que ibas a engañarme, bonito? No soy idiota, si dices eso, es solo para que no mate a tus queridos amiguito- bufó molesto- Entiendo que protejas a Benny pero a Castiel, ¿Por qué? Es un completo desconocido y un maldito entrometido, ¿Por qué te arriesgas tanto por él?- el profesor observó al rubio, curioso por la respuesta.

-Te equivocas… Cas no es así- el menor se levantó serio- Es cierto que no lo conozco personalmente pero si a través de los recuerdos de Dean, del mismo Nekomimi que creaste para reemplazarme, y la forma en que se refirió a Castiel…- éste lo miró fijamente- Ni siquiera lo conozco pero con todo lo que me dijo, no me cabe la menor duda de que es una maravillosa persona y no voy a dejar que lo lastimes.

Esas palabras conmovieron al moreno y cuando Azazel volvió a golpearlo, aprovechó para abalanzarse sobre él y comenzar a golpearlo con rabia. No iba a permitir que ese sujeto siguiera arrebatándole cosas queridas para él. Lo dejó sangrando en el suelo antes de inclinarse junto al rubio para ayudarle a levantarse de la cama.

-¿Estas bien, Dean?

-Sí… gracias, Cas…- ambos se observaron fijamente hasta que un grito los sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Cuidado!

El profesor dirigió su mirada hacia Azazel, quien se levantaba rápidamente con un cuchillo en la mano pero antes de que pudiera lastimarlo, el rubio lo empujó a un lado, siendo apuñalado en el abdomen.

-Dean… no… lo siento yo…- el mayor retrocedió un par de pasos- No quería herirte… jamás lo haría… yo…- Castiel frunció el ceño y le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que lo dejó inconsciente en el suelo.

-Maldito bastardo- empezó a patearlo- Esto es por todo el daño que has causado- golpe- Por todo lo que hiciste con mi Neko- golpe- Por haberlo lastimado y disparado- golpe- Por haber herido a Dean- golpe- Por ser una maldita basura que juega con vidas inocentes- iba a golpearlo pero alguien lo detuvo por el brazo.

-Basta, Cas… no vale la pena que te ensucies las manos con ese sujeto, no lo vale.

-Dean…

-Tenemos que llevarte al hospital- dijo Benny rodeándole la cintura con un brazo- Salgamos de aquí.

Los tres se marcharon por el pasillo para tomar el ascensor hasta el primer piso. El policía se aseguró de que sus compañeros supieran la ubicación de Azazel para arrestarlo y luego salió corriendo a buscar una ambulancia. Castiel llevó al rubio hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos con el Nekomimi.

-Dean- dijo Sam observándolo fijamente- Estás herido…

-No es serio- respondió con la mirada fija en el Mimi mientras cubría la herida de su estómago con una mano- Lo siento mucho, chicos… todo esto es mi culpa… el Neko no se merecía este final…

-No es tu culpa- lo corrigió Castiel- Fue muy corto el tiempo que compartimos pero mi gatito realmente fue feliz… y eso me consuela un poco…

-Nuestro tiempo juntos fue muy real- agregó Sam- Compartimos muchas cosas y nunca las olvidaremos… Nuestro gatito se ha ido pero… siempre vivará en nuestros recuerdos… nunca vamos a olvidar los maravillosos momentos que pasamos juntos…

-No solamente él aprendió con nosotros… todos cambiamos para mejor y el gatito nos unió aún más como familia…- dijo Lucifer con tristeza.

-Chicos… Dean me pidió un favor- habló el rubio sacando algo de sus bolsillos con su mano libre- Esto… él quería que se los entregara…- Castiel lo tomó.

-¿Una tarjeta de memoria?

-Dijo que había algo muy importante dentro que ustedes tenían que escuchar… él quería…

La voz del menor comenzó a apagarse hasta que se desmayó en los brazos del moreno. Al parecer la herida de su abdomen, era mucho más seria de lo que había pensado.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel juntó las manos mientras permanecía sentado afuera de la sala de urgencias. Ya habían atendido su herida al igual que la de Lucifer y por suerte ninguna era seria pero el caso de Dean era muy diferente, ya que la puñalada que recibió por protegerlo fue grave.

-Va a estar bien- dijo Balthazar sentándose a su lado- Es un chico fuerte, Cassie, va a salir de esta.

-Eso espero, Balthy… él me protegió… debería ser yo quien estuviera ahí dentro… no él.

-Cassie…

-Perdí a mi Neko…- susurró con la voz quebrada por las lágrimas- La policía no me permitirá llevarlo a casa conmigo…- comenzó a llorar abrazando a su hermano- No podré cumplir la promesa que le hice… lo perdí, Balthy…

Se aferró al cuerpo del mayor llorando desconsoladamente. Antes de que los llevaran al hospital, la policía le había quitado el cuerpo del Nekomimi y argumentando que era evidencia importante en la investigación, le prohibieron llevárselo. Castiel se enfureció al oírlos tratar a su pareja como si fuera un objeto sin importancia y a pesar de la intervención de Benny a su favor, no consiguió que se lo devolvieran.

-Llora todo lo que quieras, Cassie, esos sujetos no tienen idea de lo importante que era nuestro gatito y podrán llevarse su cuerpo pero nosotros tenemos lo más de él.

-Balthy…

-Nadie nos podrá quitar todos los recuerdos que compartimos, y aunque no sea físicamente, nuestro Neko bonito sigue con nosotros- su hermano lo tomó por las mejillas- Puedes llorar todo lo que necesites, Cassie porque luego esas lagrimitas ya no estarán y todos los recuerdos y sentimientos que guardas por tu lindo gatito, te harán sonreír de nuevo.

-Balthy…

-Está bien si lloras ahora, pequeño…

Abrazó a Balthazar con fuerza y estuvo llorando por unos interminables minutos. Sabía que las palabras del mayor eran ciertas pero en ese momento, necesita llorar y sacar afuera todo el dolor que sentía.

El moreno estuvo afuera de la sala de urgencias con sus amigos hasta que uno de los doctores salió para decirles el rubio se encontraba estable y fuera de peligro, así que esa noche lo dejarían en observación para ver su evolución. Castiel se sintió aliviado con la noticia y se apresuró en llamar a Benny para informarle la situación, el policía había estado ahí unos minutos pero luego lo llamaron de la comisaria y se tuvo que marchar por un par de horas.

-¿Y qué dijo?- preguntó Sam sentado a su lado.

-Vendrá en cuanto pueda, quiere asegurarse que ese bastardo de Azazel se pudra en la cárcel por todo lo que ha hecho.

-Oye Cas- habló Gabriel que tomaba la mano de su pareja- ¿No vas a escucharlo?

-¿Eh?

-Lo que entregó, Dean…

-Mmm…- buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó la tarjeta- No tengo un celular y.

-Ten- Lucifer le entregó uno- Lo tomé prestado en la ambulancia.

-¿Estás robando, Lucy?- Balthazar arqueó una ceja- No sabía que tuvieras dedos tan inquietos.

-Es por una buena causa, Balthy, sabía que Cas lo necesitaría ahora, y en cuanto a mis dedos inquietos, eso lo sabes muy bien, cariño.

-Idiota, ya estás en plan guarro de nuevo, ponte serio.

-Si te encanto así, perra- el moreno se rio.

-Gracias Lucy, y luego devolveremos esto.

-Claro, Cas.

El moreno se apresuró en colocar la tarjeta de memoria en el celular y buscó en la carpeta de archivos pero todo lo que encontró fue una grabación de voz. Intercambió unas miradas con sus amigos antes de reproducirla.

"Hola Cas… espero que puedas oír esto, no sé cuánto tiempo tengo antes de que regrese Azazel pero hay algunas cosas que me gustaría que supieras, al igual que los chicos. He recordado algunas cosas desde que me crearon pero todos los buenos recuerdos que tengo son con ustedes. Aprendí muchas cosas que desconocía, sé lo que es estar feliz, ser posesivo y desear quedarme en un lugar para siempre… ustedes son mi familia y son muy importantes para mí… cada uno de ustedes me enseñó cosas invaluables y los quiero mucho- Castiel esbozó una sonrisa mirando a sus amigos- Sammy, eres una persona maravillosa y te convertiste en un hermanito menor para mí, además de que me enseñaste que significaba tener un hermano y ahora lo entiendo bien- el castaño sonrió- Balthy, eres muy importante para mí y siempre me haces reír con tus palabras… me gusta la alegría que tienes y como nos haces reír a todos, por favor, no dejes de hacerlo, yo deseo que siempre estén sonriendo, tú me enseñaste lo que era una verdadera sonrisa- el aludido sonrió abrazando al moreno- Gabe, eres una persona única y con extraño sentido del humor, siempre estabas jugando conmigo y a mí me gustaba aunque nunca te lo dije porque me hubieras molestado aún más- el aludido se rio- Alegraste mi vida muchas veces y quiero que sigas haciéndolo con los chicos… y cuida mucho a Sammy o me enojaré si lo haces llorar- Sam se rio abrazando a su pareja- Lucy, tu me enseñaste una de las cosas más importantes… me enseñaste que siempre se protege a la familia y lo que es ser posesivo con tu pareja, yo también quería hacer esas cosas con Cas pero me daba vergüenza…- Balthazar se rio.

-Mi chico es un pervertido…

-Cas… tú eres la persona más importante en mi vida y me has enseñado lo más importante que he aprendido, me enseñaste a amar… me amaste y me ayudaste a creer que soy mucho más que un Nekomimi de compañía, gracias a ti tengo una familia, amigos y un hogar… te amo Cas y eso nadie va a cambiarlo, nunca- el moreno comenzó a llorar- Quiero que me prometan algo… no cambien cada uno de ustedes es maravilloso y los quiero mucho… no sé cómo terminaran las cosas pero los amo y nunca los voy a olvidar… una vez vi una película en donde la protagonista terminaba muriendo… no sé si ese será mi destino pero si comparto sus sentimientos… yo también me sentiría muy triste si mi familia no continuara adelante… no quiero que estén tristes por mí, yo seré muy feliz si ustedes también lo son… Los quiero mucho… a cada uno de ustedes y nunca los olvidaré… son lo más maravilloso que me ha ocurrido... son mi familia.

La grabación se detuvo y Castiel estrechó el celular contra su pecho mientras las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. Se sentía muy triste al pensar que su Nekomimi ya no estaría a su lado de nuevo, nunca más volvería a ver ese hermoso rostro, ni escuchar esa encantadora risa u oír su melodiosa voz por las mañanas.

-Dean…

-Siempre me gustaba molestarlo- dijo Gabriel abrazando a su pareja- Era divertido… cuando se enojaba porque tironeaba sus orejas… o su cola… era divertido que se erizara y actuara como un pequeño mínimo haciendo morritos…

-Y la carita que colocaba cuando comía una de las tartas que traía, Cas- agregó Sam sonriendo- Era divertido tener dos adictos a los dulces en la familia… el rubito a veces no aceptaba las pastillas de mi Gabe pero jamás rechazaba una tarta comprada por Cas.

-Y luego era Gabe quien hacia un berrinche- dijo Lucifer divertido- ¿Te acuerdas cuando le mostramos esa porno, Balthy? El Neko estaba muy avergonzado y en las escenas de sexo se cubría la cara como un niño- los demás se rieron- Pero nuestro pequeño aprendió cosas muy interesantes.

-Par de pervertidos- dijo Sam divertido- Ustedes corrompieron a nuestro lindo Neko.

-Pero a Cas le encantó- el moreno se rio.

-Sí… mi gatito es maravilloso… y aprendió cosas muy interesantes…

-¿Y recuerdan la vez cuando intentó cocinar esa lasaña?- preguntó Balthazar haciendo que se rieran- Nuestro pequeño terminó dejando un caos en la cocina, eso fue tu culpa, Sammy.

-Yo pensé que sabía hacerlo- se defendió divertido- Jamás pensé que me haría caso cuando le dije que colocara todo en la juguera.

Castiel se rio ante el recuerdo, habían compartido tantas cosas juntos que sería imposible que pudiera olvidarlas. El Nekomimi siempre ocuparía un lugar especial en su corazón, al igual que en el de los demás. Esa noche necesitaba llorar pero sabía que cuando esa tristeza se extinguiera, solo recordaría los maravillosos momentos junto a su pareja y tal como dijo Balthazar, volvería a sonreír.


	24. Chapter 24

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes lee en fic y gracias por sus reviews DaniCalifornia030, Green y Krish2014. El gatito ya no volverá y los pocos capítulos que quedan se centrarán en Cas y el verdadero Dean. Saludos!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 24**

Castiel entró a la habitación luego de que el doctor les dijo que el rubio se encontraba bien y consciente. Observó al menor que permanecía sentado en la cama mientras comía lo que parecía ser gelatina.

-Hola Dean.

-Cas.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mucho mejor- respondió mirándolo- Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de la comida, daría lo que fuera por una rica tarta.

El moreno abrió un poco la boca. No solamente el parecido era abrumador, sino que también sus gustos eran muy similares. Un pequeño deje de tristeza se apoderó de él por unos segundos hasta que esa voz lo trajo a la realidad.

-¿Cas? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí…

-Lo siento mucho...

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Benny me contó lo que pasó después de que me desmayé… esos idiotas no dejaron que te llevaras al gatito…

-Dean.

-Son unos estúpidos.

-Está bien, Dean… tengo lo más importante de mi Neko conmigo… jamás voy a olvidarlo y siempre tendrá un lugar especial en mi corazón.

-Cas…- el menor esbozó una sonrisa- El gatito estaría muy feliz al oír eso.

-Sí…- miró al rubio- Gracias, Dean, por protegerme y cuidar a mi Neko…

-¿Escuchaste lo que había en la tarjeta de memoria?

-Sí- sonrió.

-Me alegra verte un poco más repuesto que ayer… cuando hablé con Dean, las cosas que me contó sobre ti las decía con mucho cariño y amor… ¿Sabes lo que pensé en ese momento?- el moreno negó despacio- Que la persona que ama el Neko es alguien realmente afortunado y maravilloso… y no me equivoque, sé que es triste todo lo que ha ocurrido pero Dean jamás querría que te deprimieras por su culpa… todos los recuerdos que tiene a tu lado son muy felices y él esperaba que tú también los tuvieras.

-No te mentiré, Dean- dijo sentándose junto a la cama- Jamás en mi vida había conocido a alguien como él… todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos me hizo inmensamente feliz… y eso jamás podría olvidarlo, mi Neko me regaló cosas invaluables y no haré algo que pudiera entristecerlo.

-Cas…- sonrió- ¿Qué van a hacer ahora?

-Regresaremos a casa mañana, la policía nos interrogará hoy y luego nos podremos marchar de aquí.

-¿Tan pronto? Quiero decir…

-Este lugar no guarda buenos recuerdos para nosotros…

-Cas…

-Supongo que esta será la última vez que nos veamos… cuídate Dean e intenta recuperar el tiempo perdido, esta pesadilla por fin ha terminado y puedes continuar con tu vida.

-Sí… tú también cuídate, Cas… aún tienes mucho por qué vivir y debes continuar con tu vida- el rubio le tendió la mano- Gracias por todo… gracias a ti pude salir de ese lugar y ayudaste a Benny… estoy en deuda contigo- el profesor sonrió estrechando su mano.

-Solo procura cuidarte y estamos a mano.

Ambos intercambiaron una larga mirada y en un gesto que no esperaba, el rubio le dio un tímido abrazo para luego continuar comiendo la gelatina con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Castiel sonrió un poco y salió de la habitación con una pequeña opresión en el pecho, se sentía inexplicablemente triste por esa despedida.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean terminó de guardar la última prenda de ropa en el armario y luego se dejó caer sobre la cama junto a su amigo.

-Gracias por dejar que me aquí, Benny, te prometo que no será mucho tiempo.

-No digas tonterías, Dean, eres mí como mi hermanito menor y después de todo el tiempo que has estado lejos de mí, puedes quedarte a vivir aquí- dijo volteándose a mirarlo- No tienes idea de cuánto te he extrañado.

-Benny- abrazó a su amigo con fuerza- Yo también, cuando me enteré de todo… solo pensé en ti pero cuando intenté llamarte…

-Está bien, Dean, no tienes que recordar esas cosas, ese bastardo se va a pudrir en prisión por lo que hizo.

-Lo sé…

-¿Por qué estás triste?

-Todo lo que hizo Azazel… hasta donde fue capaz de llegar por su obsesión… las vidas que destrozó por mí… las personas que asesinó… todo por mí…

-Basta Dean, no sigas diciendo idioteces- respondió el mayor tomándolo por las mejillas- Ese bastardo estaba loco y todo lo que hizo, es única y exclusivamente su responsabilidad.

-Benny.

-Él solo te usó como excusa para lastimar a todas esas personas, no has hecho algo malo, bonito.

-¿Entonces por qué me siento tan mal?

-Dean...

-Todo lo que pasó… me siento responsable pero… por sobretodo… me siento muy mal por Cas y su Nekomimi… yo estoy aquí pero el gatito… no merecía terminar así, Benny…- comenzó a llorar- A veces pienso que hubiera sido mejor que yo muriera… mi vida Terminó hace mucho tiempo, en ese accidente… la de Dean… recién estaba comenzando.

El rubio estuvo llorando por varios minutos hasta que en un momento se quedó dormido.

Las siguientes semanas fueron muy duras para el rubio, ya que no solo debía estar pendiente del juicio en donde declararía contra Azazel sino que también debía lidiar con la prensa que se enteró de su historia y no dejaban de acosarlo. Aquella tarde no fue distinto, luego de que regresó al hospital para hablar con el director y conseguir que le permitiera terminar su práctica ahí, un grupo de periodistas lo abordó en el estacionamiento del departamento.

-Señor Winchester, queremos hacerles unas preguntas.

-Ya les dije que no, por favor déjenme pasar- pidió cansado.

-¿Qué opina sobre los cargos que pesan sobre Azazel Prescott? Tenemos entendido que ustedes eran amigos.

-¿Algún día llegarás a perdonar todo lo que te hizo?- preguntó otro periodista-¿Tienes algo que decirle?- el rubio iba a mandarlo a la mierda cuando escuchó esas palabras.

-Azazel mantenía toda esa franquicia de Mimis y ahora que estará en prisión por un lago tiempo, dejarán de producirse. Hemos oído de buena fuente que la creación de esos Mimis tenía algo que ver contigo, ellos solo fueron un medio para…

-¡No es así!- gritó molesto- Estás muy equivocado.

Recordó todo lo ocurrido en ese subterráneo, las palabras de ese Nekomimi rubio, el cruel final que sufrió, los planes de Azazel. Todos estaban muy equivocados, esos Mimis no eran simples creaciones artificiales, son…

-Son mucho más que eso- dijo muy serio- Esos Mimis no son objetos que se pueden utilizar por conveniencia, cada uno de ellos es una vida y merecen el mismo respeto que cualquier otra persona.

-Solo son Mimis de compañía- dijo una periodista curiosa- Yo tengo uno en casa.

-Aún así merecen respeto y ser cuidados- el rubio frunció el ceño- Si yo estoy aquí después de todo lo que ocurrió, fue porque un Mimi salvó mi vida, ese Nekomimi me protegió y nos ayudó a todos a salir a salvo de ese horrible lugar- miró fijamente a la mujer- Ese Nekomimi, Dean, fue mucho más humano que muchas personas de este jodido mundo… él era un buen chico, que tenía una buena y se arruinó por la culpa de Azazel, jamás voy a perdonarle lo que hizo. Ese Neko… él era una persona maravillosa… Todos los Mimis merecen respeto de sus dueños… no son objetos para coleccionar o tenerlos de sirvientes… son personas, que aún cuando no puedan experimentar sentimientos… siempre están ahí para sus dueños… usted dijo que tenía un Mimi, cuando llega a casa ¿Él está ahí?

-Sí, siempre tiene la cena lista y cocina muy bien- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Entonces cómo puede decir que solo es un Mimi? Ya es parte de su familia… cuando alguien los adopta son parte de la familia.

-¿Y cómo era la familia de ese Nekomimi que te salvó?- preguntó un hombre curioso.

-Todos ellos son personas maravillosas… y por eso jamás voy a perdonar a Azazel por quitarle eso… espero que se pudra en la cárcel.

Dio por terminada la entrevista y se marchó rápidamente al ascensor para subir hasta el departamento que compartía con su amigo. Ya estaba cansándose de todo eso y después de meditarlo mientras esperaba la llegada de Benny, tomó una decisión.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel estaba pasando los canales y lo dejó en uno de los noticieros para luego observar la fotografía que tenía en la mesita de centro mientras esperaba que su hermano trajera la comida. Hace tres semanas habían vuelto de Londres y los primeros días fueron muy difíciles para él pero con el apoyo de su familia consiguió sobreponerse al dolor que sentía. Miró la fotografía en donde salía el rubio abrazándolo y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Mi Neko…

Suspiró desganado antes de que una voz familiar atrajo su atención hacia la televisión. Cuando se descubrió parte de lo que había dicho Azazel y como secuestró a Dean por ocho años luego de que quedó en coma, todos los noticieros transmitieron la noticia con cobertura internacional. Se alegró un montón cuando supo que ese bastardo se pudriría en prisión por todos sus crímenes. A veces, solía cambiar la televisión cuando pasaban esa noticia, ya que se sentía triste con los recuerdos pero ahora se trataba de una entrevista a Dean en lo que parecía ser un estacionamiento. Escuchó en silencio las palabras del menor y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la forma en que defendía a los Mimis luego de los dichos de ese hombre. Balthazar se sentó a su lado dejando las cervezas junto a los emparedados. Los dos escucharon en silencio la corta entrevista.

-Nuestro gatito cambió muchas cosas- dijo el mayor sonriendo.

-Sí… Dean tiene razón en lo que ha dicho… a mí también me gustaría que las personas pudieran ver a sus Mimis como parte de la familia… como algo más que un objeto…

-Así será, Cassie, tomará tiempo pero cada vez serán más las personas que lo sepan.

-Balthy.

-A comer, preparé unos deliciosos emparedados.

-Gracias.

_Cuatro meses después… _

Castiel terminó de colocar el último adorno al árbol de navidad antes de alejarse un par de pasos para mirarlo y asentir en aprobación. Sus amigos llegarían pronto con las demás cosas, ya que tenían como tradición, pasar el día previo y la navidad juntos. Se sentó tomando la fotografía sobre la mesita de centro y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Mi Neko lindo… me hubiera encantado que estuvieras conmigo en navidad…- una traicionera lágrima surcó su mejilla y la limpió- Lo siento, sé que no debo estar triste, aún cuando no te tengo a mi lado… siempre vas a estar conmigo, bonito, te quiero mucho- acarició la fotografía sonriendo- Bien, tengo que empezar a preparar el almuerzo, los chicos llegaran pronto.

Pasado el medio día llegaron sus amigos. Los cinco estuvieron toda la tarde juntos, terminando de decorar la casa y luego preparando la cena navideña que comerían por la noche. Sintió unos brazos que rodeaban su cintura y sonrió.

-Sammy, tú marido se pondrá celosito si nos ve así.

-Eso sería genial- dijo divertido- No te preocupes de mi chico, si se porta mal lo voy a castigar.

-Sammy- se rio- Al único que castigan es a ti.

-Dalo por hecho- el aludido se acercó a ellos- Ven aquí, Sammy, tú eres mío- el moreno lo observó sonriendo.

-Eres demasiado celoso, Gabe.

-Es culpa de mi cachorrito por ser tan sexy y no mimarme lo suficiente cada día.

-Gabe- el menor fue a abrazarlo- Celosito o no me encantas, mira lo que te traje- le entregó unos chocolates.

-Sammy, te amo- dijo sonriendo- Son mis favoritos.

-Lo sé, mi celosito lindo.

Castiel se rio al ver la escena y luego fue a la cocina pero encontró a la parejita comiéndose la boca a besos mientras esperaban que se hiciera la carne. Sacó una cerveza del refrigerador y se marchó hacia el antejardín, dándoles unos momentos a las parejitas para que coquetearan. Ya había pasado un poco más de medio año desde lo ocurrido pero se sentía incapaz de rehacer su vida sentimental, ya que lo veía como una especie de traición a la memoria del Nekomimi. Una parte de él sabía que eso no era cierto pero era la minoría y por eso no la escuchaba.

-Neko…

-Hola Cas.

Se sobresaltó al oír esa voz tan familiar y cuando miró hacia la reja, contuvo la respiración unos segundos al ver al rubio ahí. Su mente le jugó una mano pasada y fue rápidamente hacia allá ilusionado.

-Neko.

-Mmm…no Cas… soy Dean…- dijo el menor bajando la vista algo desilusionado.

-Dean… lo siento, yo… perdón- se disculpó al notar su error y abrió la reja- Es que, no pensé verte por aquí.

-Sí… ¿Tienes un momento? Necesito hablar contigo sobre algo.

-Claro, pasa.

Castiel le indicó que entrara y lo siguió en silencio, el parecido era realmente abrumador. Sus amigos se sorprendieron tanto como él cuando lo vieron ahí. Dean tomó una cerveza y se sentó.

-Gracias.

-Es una verdadera sorpresa tenerte por aquí, rubito- dijo Balthazar.

-Siento venir sin avisar… bueno… tampoco tenía sus números de teléfono.

-¿Y cómo encontraste la dirección?- preguntó Gabriel curioso.

-Benny me ayudó con eso…

-Ya veo.

-Yo… me mudé a la ciudad hace tres meses.

-¿Qué?- soltó el moreno incrédulo.

-Luego de todo lo que ocurrió… quería terminar mi práctica en el hospital… adoro mi carrera y quiero comenzar a trabajar pronto- los demás asintieron.

-¿Y por qué no viniste antes, rubito?- preguntó Balthazar- ¿Has estado bien?

-Sí, gracias… las cosas estuvieron algo agitadas en Londres… y el juicio fue…- suspiró- Lo único bueno es que Azazel no saldrá de prisión… ya no podrá herir a otras personas…- el rubio juntó las manos- Yo… solo quería saber cómo estaban…como estás, Cas…- bajó la vista- No vine antes porque… no me atrevía a verlos después de lo ocurrido… sé que ninguno me culpa pero me siento responsable por todo lo sucedido… y lo que le pasó a Dean… no me sentía capaz de verlos a la cara después de lo que pasó…

-Eso no es cierto, Dean- dijo Sam mirándolo fijamente- Tú solo fuiste otra víctima de ese bastardo, al igual que lo fue nuestro gatito.

-Chicos…

-No sigas pensando en eso- Gabriel le revolvió el cabello- Lo que hizo ese bastardo no es tu culpa, que se haya vuelto loco no es tu responsabilidad- en un extraño impulso le tironeó una oreja.

-¡Gabe!- se quejó dándole un manotazo mientras hacía morritos.

-No te erices, gatito.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El rubio se quedó en silencio después de oír lo que decía Gabriel. Le había tomado mucho tiempo decidir visitarlos pero luego de ver aquello que le dejó el Nekomimi, era inevitable que los buscara de nuevo pero al parecer se equivocó y se sintió algo enojado por eso.

-Es mejor que me vaya- dijo levantándose serio- No debí venir.

-Dean espera- pidió el moreno confundido- Quédate a cenar con nosotros y.

-¡¿Para qué?!- gritó ante la sorpresa de todos- Ustedes solo me quieren aquí porque me parezco al gatito… no debí venir, soy un idiota- dijo frustrado.

-Tranquilo- habló el moreno- Gabe no debió decir eso pero no es razón para que te enfades.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Yo vine aquí por ti y tú solo me ves como el reemplazo de ese Nekomimi! Pues te tengo noticias, yo no soy él, por si lo has olvidado, ese Mimi está muerto y—

No alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando Castiel le dio una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla. El rubio se llevó una mano para cubrir el golpe y bajó la mirada unos segundos.

-Chicos… vamos a calmarnos- pidió Balthazar interponiéndose entre ambos pero el moreno pasó de él y tomó al rubio por la chaqueta.

-No vuelvas a hablar así sobre él.

-Es la verdad, Castiel y si no eres capaz de aceptarlo, entonces tú tienes un problema- se liberó enojado y dio una vuelta frustrado antes de observarlo- ¿Sabes por qué vine, Castiel?- sacó algo de sus bolsillos y lo arrojó al suelo enfadado- Dean me entregó eso y me pidió que lo viera… ¿sabes que me dijo? Me pidió que por favor te cuidara y me asegurara que siempre sonrieras, no lo entendí pero después de ver eso sí.

-¿Y que se supone que se significa?- preguntó el moreno frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Que me enamoré de ti después de ver eso!- lo tomó por la camisa con rabia y lo besó pero fue apartado a los pocos segundos.

-¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?!

-Soy un estúpido, no sé qué mierda esperaba de esto… al final eres igual a Azazel, ambos están atrapados en una ilusión.

-¡No me compares con ese bastardo!- le dio otro golpe en la mejilla que lo dejó en el suelo.

-¡Cassie basta!- Balthazar lo abrazo por la espalda- Ya basta.

-Lárgate de mi casa ahora- ordenó muy enfadado.

-Estás muy equivocado, Castiel… estás cometiendo el mismo error que Azazel… ambos están esperando algo que no ocurrirá y no se dan cuenta de todo lo que van perdiendo… Por más que duela, el Neko no regresará y estás esperando algo que jamás va a ocurrir… Dean estaría muy triste con tu actitud… y yo también…

-¡Lárgate!- gritó furioso.

-Adiós Cas… y no te preocupes, no volveré a molestarte…

El rubio se marchó rápidamente de ahí mientras lloraba. Luego de ver las memorias del Nekomimi que estaban contenidas en esa tarjeta, se dio cuenta que si se sentía atraído por Castiel y ahora comprendía las palabras que dijo el Mimi y el favor que le pidió.

-Lo siento- murmuró llorando- Lo siento, gatito… no pude cumplir lo que me pediste… no pude tocar su corazón como lo hiciste tú…

Se quedó de pie en la esquina y llamó a su amigo para que viniera a buscarlo. Al final Benny tenía razón, no debió ver a Castiel de nuevo, ya que este nunca correspondería sus sentimientos.

-Mierda…- dijo llorando- El único idiota que vive en una ilusión… soy yo…


	25. Chapter 25

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green y Naoki. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 25**

Dean se sentía bastante deprimido después del desprecio de Castiel hace cinco días. Mañana se llevaría a cabo una fiesta en el hospital y oficialmente terminaría su práctica ahí pero no tenía ganas de ir después de lo ocurrido. El ruido de la puerta llamó su atención pero permaneció recostado sobre el sillón mientras cambiaba descuidadamente los canales.

-Hola Dean.

-Hola…

-¿Has cenado?- preguntó su amigo, quien había viajado de Londres para pasar la navidad con él pero se marcharía mañana.

-No tengo hambre…

-Dean- el mayor palmeó sus piernas antes de sentarse al borde y mirarlo- ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás así?

-Benny…

-Castiel ya te dejó clara su opinión al respecto.

-Mmm…

-Sé que te duele, bonito pero tienes que continuar adelante, si quieres que sea honesto, lo de ustedes era muy probable que fracasara.

-Benny- dijo molesto.

-Es la verdad, bonito, Castiel está enamorado del Nekomimi, no de ti- el rubio bajó la vista- Tú mismo me contaste que te confundió con el gatito primero- suspiró- Sé que suena duro pero no quiero que sufras y aunque se escuche cruel, en este momento, solo serías un reemplazo para Castiel.

-Mierda… lo sé…- dijo con tristeza- Es que yo… pensé que quizás…- se rio pasándose una mano por el rostro- Soy un tonto ¿Sabes? Estos días lo he pensado y lo que hice fue estúpido, ¿Por qué Cas sentiría algo por mí? Quiero decir, ni siquiera nos conocemos… es imposible enamorarse de alguien sin conocerlo… esa mierda del amor a primera vista no existe.

-Bueno, difiero completamente contigo, tú te enamoraste de él y no lo conoces.

El rubio tenía que darle la razón en eso. Después de todo lo que le contó el Nekomimi y ver los recuerdos que contenía esa tarjeta, se sintió atraído por el moreno y tampoco podía negar que era muy atractivo, especialmente con esos increíbles ojos azules.

-¿Crees que soy un idiota, Benny?

-Bastante- respondió revolviéndole el cabello con cariño-Pero eso te hace muy lindo- esas palabras lo hicieron sonreír.

-Eres el mejor amigo del mundo, Benny.

-Lo sé y tienes mucha suerte- bromeó.

-Idiota- se incorporó para quedar sentado- Tengo hambre.

-Ese es mi chico, y traje tú tarta favorita.

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡Te adoro!- gritó infantilmente.

-Oye bonito, quería decirte otra cosa.

-Claro, dime- dijo siguiéndolo hasta la cocina y buscó en las bolsas su delicioso postre- Lo encontré.

-Mañana terminas tu práctica en el hospital y volveremos juntos a Londres para que termines con la universidad… entonces, ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo? No tendrás problemas en encontrar trabajo.

-Benny.

-No quiero que te quedes aquí solo… y después de lo que ocurrió con Castiel… no tienes por qué seguir aquí, ven conmigo- pidió acercándose a él- Quédate conmigo en Londres, Dean.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel suspiró bajito mientras permanecía recostado sobre el sillón y observaba la pequeña tarjeta de memoria. Hace seis días había visto por última vez a Dean, más bien, lo sacó de su casa a golpes por todas las cosas que dijo. Luego de pensarlo esos días, se dio cuenta que su manera de actuar fu desproporcionada al hecho y terminó siendo muy cruel con el rubio. No entendía muy bien como el menor se enamoró de él, si ni quiera se conocían pero la honestidad en sus palabras lo convenció.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer…?- murmuró- Mi Neko…

Se levantó desganado y fue a su habitación en el segundo piso. Sus amigos no llegarían hasta las ocho y todos juntos harían la cena para celebrar el año nuevo, así que eso le dejaba casi una hora para ver el contenido de la tarjeta de memoria. La colocó en su computadora y se paseó por la habitación.

-Mierda… vamos Castiel… tienes que ver que hay dentro… son las memorias de tu Neko…- se sentó frente a la computadora que reposaba en su escritorio- Esta fue la razón de que Dean se enamorara de mí…- ese último pensamiento lo tomó por improviso- Mierda… bien… tengo que hacerlo…

Abrió el archivo de vídeo que se contenía en la tarjeta y miró fijamente las imágenes de la pantalla, la mayoría de esos "recuerdos" lo incluían a él. Cuando el Nekomimi llegó a su casa, la preocupación de Castiel hacia él, los tirones de orejas y cola con que solía molestarlo Gabriel y el menor hacia morritos, cuando Balthazar y Lucifer le enseñaron esa película porno y el rubio se cubría los ojos ante las escenas de sexo.

-Jajaja- sonrió- Mi Neko…

Las siguientes imágenes fueron de su viaje a la playa, la conversación que tuvo con Balthazar debido a lo bien que se sentía que le acariciara la cabeza, lo mucho que se divirtió en la playa a pesar de ese horrible accidente que desencadenó toda la tragedia. Las siguientes imágenes lo conmovieron, ya que eran el contenido de esas "pesadillas" que tenía su rubito, en las cuales Alister o Azazel lo lastimaban hasta dejarle todas esas cicatrices.

-Bastardos…

Apretó los puños pero luego se relajó un poco al ver que su gatito despertaba y él estaba al frente para después abrazarlo. Sonrió un poco al ver su cara cada vez que tenía al Nekomimi a su lado, sin duda lo amaba desde mucho antes de entender ese sentimiento. Las siguientes imágenes fueron algo duro de ver, ya que abarcaban la vida del menor antes de que lo conociera y comprendió lo solo que se encontraba, sin nadie que se preocupara realmente de él.

-Dean…- las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas- Mi gatito…

Luego de todas las heridas que sufrió en el pasado y después de que esa sonrisa se esfumara entre los golpes que recibía por no ser igual que el verdadero rubio, comprendió que el tiempo que pasaron juntos, fue realmente invaluable para su Nekomimi y lleno de felicidad.

-Mi Neko…

Continuo observando todo lo demás con una sonrisa, el primer beso que compartieron, la primera vez que hicieron el amor, la primera cita que tuvieron, los almuerzos en familia, sus conversaciones. Las memorias de su rubito atesoraban cada uno de esos momentos. Finalmente llegaron esas horribles imágenes de cuando Azazel lo secuestró y lo mantuvo encerrado. Castiel observaba todo llorando hasta que vio como Sam y el Nekomimi estuvieron a punto de ser heridos por Meg pero Dean apareció para ayudarles. Este y el Mimi se fueron por un pasillo hasta una de las habitaciones para hablar.

_Tengo que ir con Cas…_

_-Espera- el doctor comenzó a revisar sus heridas- Tu sistema se ha dañado ¿verdad? _

_-Sí… No me queda mucho tiempo… por eso debo ir con Cas…- pidió casi llorando- Mi Cas… _

_-Lo siento mucho, Neko… todo lo que has pasado… perdóname- pidió abrazándolo. _

_-Dean… _

_-No importa lo que diga ese idiota, tú eres muy real._

_-Dean… _

_-Vamos a buscar a Cas y Benny- le ayudó a caminar para ir por el pasillo- Es extraño ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera lo conozco pero la forma tan cariñosa en que hablas de Cas… debe ser un hombre realmente maravilloso. _

_-Es el mejor…- respondió sonriendo un poco y escucharon el grito del policía._

_-Es Benny._

_-Espera un poco… _

_-¿Qué ocurre, Neko?_

_-Yo… quería pedirte un favor… Dean_

Castiel escuchó atentamente todo mientras lloraba. Su Nekomimi expresaba amor en cada una de las cosas que dijo sobre él y se sentía muy feliz de haber sido tan amado. Prestó toda su atención a la siguiente secuencia.

_-¿Qué favor, Neko? _

_-Dean… mis heridas son muy serias y… no voy a salir de aquí con vida… _

_-No digas eso- pidió triste- Cas te espera… y los chicos también… _

_-Lo sé… pero no podré regresar con ellos…- hizo una pequeña pausa y el rostro de Dean frente a su gatito lucía muy triste- Quiero que le entregues esto a Cas…- le pasó la tarjeta de memoria- Dile que deben escucharlo… es muy importante que lo escuchen… _

_-Neko… _

_-Por favor, Dean._

_-Lo haré, te lo prometo._

_-Gracias Dean… Mmm… también quiero que tengas esto…- le pasó la otra tarjeta- Esto es para ti… _

_-¿Yo? ¿Qué es?_

_-Quiero que veas esto cuando salgas de aquí… por favor, Dean, quiero que cuides mucho a Cas y que te asegures que siempre sonría… no quiero que se entristezca por mí… yo amo mucho a Cas, me gusta que sonría y este feliz. _

_-Dean… ¿Por qué me dices esto? Hablas como si yo… fuera a estar con él después de que salgamos de aquí… ni siquiera nos conocemos…_

_-Tú eres el único que podría hacerlo sonreír de nuevo, Dean… _

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me parezco a ti?- preguntó con tristeza- Así como tú fuiste un reemplazo para Azazel… ¿Yo debo serlo para Castiel? ¿Eso quieres decir?_

_-Claro que no, Dean, yo nunca pude reemplazarte y tú nunca podrás reemplazarme… ambos somos dos existencias diferentes… no tenemos que ser iguales… _

_-Neko… _

_-Pero yo amo mucho a Cas, me enamoré de cada parte de él y sé que la única persona que podría amarlo de esa forma eres tú… _

_-Neko… estás equivocado… yo… _

_-Yo también adoro las tartas, Dean- éste lo miró fijamente- Pero las que trae Cas, son las mejores. _

_-Yo… no puedo, Neko, no puedo prometerte eso, es imposible que me enamore de alguien que no conozco… _

_-Lo harás, Dean- dijo tomando su mano- Y cuando eso pase, quiero que lo cuides y lo hagas sonreír._

_-Neko… _

_-Vamos, tenemos que ayudar a Cas y Benny. _

_-Sí…_

Castiel se pasó las manos por el rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Todo ese tiempo fue incapaz de continuar después de que perdió a su amado Nekomimi pero no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que estaba lastimándolo con su actitud. Independiente de si era capaz de querer a Dean, debía continuar adelante e intentar ser feliz de nuevo. El Nekomimi siempre iba a ocupar un lugar muy especial en su corazón y jamás lo olvidaría pero ya no podía seguir cometiendo el mismo error. Tomó la fotografía que tenía en el velador junto a su cama.

-Perdóname, Neko… te he puesto triste todo este tiempo… pero eso se acabó, tengo que seguir avanzado y…- apretó los puños- Debo hacer esto- dejó la fotografía en su lugar y bajó corriendo las escaleras para salir de la casa pero se encontró de frente con sus amigos que abrían la reja y su hermano lo detuvo por la cintura.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa, Cassie?

-Tengo que hacer algo muy importante.

-¿Eh?

-Luego se los explico.

Se liberó del agarre de su hermano y salió corriendo calle abajo pero al poco andar, se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de a dónde buscar al rubio pero luego recordó que Benny le había dado su número telefónico. Se apresuró en llamarlo y tardó tres tonos en responder.

-¿Castiel?

-¿Dónde está, Dean?- preguntó apresurado- Por favor, Benny, necesito encontrarlo, tengo que decirle algo muy importante.

-¿Acaso no te bastó con haberlo golpeado y todo lo que le dijiste?

-Yo…

-Ya lo dañaste suficiente, Castiel, entiendo perfectamente lo que hiciste y no te culpo pero ya dejaste claro tu punto, así que se acabó, Dean regresará conmigo hoy a Londres y no volveremos.

-¿Qué?

-Ya todo terminó, Castiel, así que continúa con tu vida aquí y nosotros lo haremos allá.

-¡Espera!- pidió- Por favor, Benny… necesito hablar con Dean, deja que él decida si quiere o no escucharme, por favor…

-Castiel.

-Por favor, ayúdame- suplicó- Necesito hablar con él, necesito decirle algo muy importante, por favor, Benny… dime donde está.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean bebió otra copa de vino para luego tomar unos canapés de diferentes sabores. La fiesta del hospital era divertida pero no estaba de ánimo. Una mano en su hombro lo sobresaltó y se giró a mirar a su amigo.

-Benny.

-Pensé que estarías atacando las tartas- dijo divertido.

-No tengo mucha hambre…

-¿Qué te ocurre, bonito?

-Nada… ¿A qué hora sale nuestro vuelo?

-En una hora más- respondió mirando su reloj- Nos iremos dentro de unos minutos.

-Sí…

-Dime que ocurre.

-Es que… el director habló conmigo… dijo que había hecho un buen trabajo y… me ofreció un puesto.

-Oh, ¿Y quieres quedarte?- preguntó el policía curioso.

-No… tienes razón, Benny, no hay algo por lo que deba quedarme…

-Bueno…- el mayor observó hacia la entrada- Quizás me equivoqué.

-¿Eh?

-Feliz año nuevo, bonito- lo abrazó sonriendo.

-Todavía no es medianoche, Benny- correspondió su abrazo.

-Lo sé pero creo que tu año comenzará bien unas horas antes.

-¿Eh?

Observó cómo su amigo se marchaba hacia el mini bar para tomar algo mientras conversaba con unas chicas. Se dio la vuelta para tomar algo de comer pero se detuvo al sentir unos pasos tras él y se giró despacio sin creer quien estaba frente a él.

-¿Cas…?

-Hola Dean, ¿Tienes un momento? Necesitamos hablar.

-Cas… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Necesitaba hablar contigo antes de que te fueras.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- entrecerró los ojos- Benny.

-Sí, lo llamé hace unos minutos y me dijo dónde estaban.

-Ese idiota…

-No te enfades con él- pidió el moreno- Yo le supliqué que me lo dijera… él no quería…

-¿Qué…?- se cruzó de brazos- ¿Qué quieres, Castiel? Nosotros ya hablamos todo hace un par de días y me quedó muy clara tu decisión, por favor márchate de aquí, no quiero seguir discutiendo.

-Yo tampoco, Dean, por eso debes escucharme.

-No Castiel, no me interesa y no si no te quieres ir, entonces me voy yo.

Dean pasó del profesor y se marchó a buscar su chaqueta pero fue tomado por el brazo antes de que lo llevaran al pasillo poco concurrido hacia la derecha. El rubio intentó liberarse para retirarse de ahí pero el agarre de su brazo era firme.

-Por favor escúchame, Dean, necesito que me escuches.

-Bien pero suéltame- ordenó molesto.

-Perdóname… no debí tratarte así cuando fuiste a mi casa… estaba muy enojado cuando dijiste esas cosas pero… era yo quien no quería ver lo evidente.

-Cas…

-Tienes razón en lo que dijiste, todo este tiempo… creí que había superado la muerte de mi gatito pero no fue así… seguía esperando por algo que jamás iba a ocurrir… y cuando fuiste a mi casa… fue como si él estuviera ahí de nuevo… a todos nos ocurrió lo mismo… fue como si nuestro gatito hubiera vuelto…

-Cas…

-Pero eso no ocurrirá- dijo lo último llorando- Mi Neko se fue… murió protegiéndonos y yo… he hecho que se coloque muy triste con mis acciones… soy igual que Azazel… no pude soportar perderlo… y sigo viviendo como si algún día… como si algún día volvería a mi vida…

-Cas no- el rubio lo abrazó con fuerza- No te compares con ese maldito, tú no eres así, tú no has herido a otros.

-Sí lo hice… te lastimé a ti…

-Cas…

-Perdóname, Dean… no quise lastimarte con mis palabras… ni mucho menos golpearte…

-Está bien, Cas, por favor no llores o harás que me sienta triste también- limpió las lágrimas del moreno y tomó sus mejillas- Es natural que te sientas así… lo que ocurrió fue horrible… y perdiste a una persona muy importante en tu vida… yo lo entiendo, Cas… no debí decir todas esas cosas… es que… me sentí molesto y… hablo sin pensar cuando me enojo.

-Dean…

-Todo está bien, Cas, ambos cometimos un error y está perdonado, por favor no sigas llorando, no quiero verte triste.

-Dean- el profesor sonrió un poco- Gracias…

-Regresa a casa, Cas, mi vuelo saldrá pronto y tengo que ir con Benny.

-Dean.

-Sé que ahora estarás bien.

-Espera- el moreno tomó su mano- Yo… estuve viendo lo que había en la tarjeta de memoria… lo vi antes de venir acá… y estaba muy feliz por la forma tan cariñosa en que mi Neko atesoraba cada uno de los momentos que pasamos juntos.

-Cas…

-Y cuando vi… y escuché la conversación que tuvieron… comprendí que estaba equivocado… no honraba la memoria de mi Nekomimi, solo lo lastimaba y me autocompadecía.

-Cas.

-Pero ya no voy a cometer los mismos errores, mi gatito siempre tendrá un lugar importante en mi corazón y jamás voy a olvidarlo pero ahora debo continuar adelante… por él, y por mí… las cosas que dijiste… ¿Realmente te has enamorado de mí?- el rubio se sonrojó ante esas palabras y desvió la vista.

-Mmm… sí…

-Dean… no nos conocemos, creo que está es la más larga conversación que hemos tenido- el menor sonrió un poco- No sé qué siento por ti, ni si podría llegar a quererte pero si sé que quiero intentarlo.

-¿Qué…?

-Quiero que nos conozcamos, Dean y si algo surge entre nosotros, lo sabremos con el tiempo.

-¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó conteniendo su alegría.

-Claro que sí, Dean, ¿Te gustaría?

El rubio lo observó unos segundos para luego abalanzarse sobre él riendo de un modo infantil y provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

-Tomaré eso como un sí- dijo Castiel divertido.

-Claro que quiero, Cas… sí quiero.


	26. Chapter 26

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green, Annimo y Krish2014. Solo queda un capitulo más y se acaba la historia. Saludos! :3

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 26**

El moreno se arregló la camisa para luego observarse en el espejo del baño y se peinó. Sintió unos pasos acercándose antes de que su hermano mayor le pasara una mano por el cabello para despeinarlo un poco.

-Así está mejor, Cassie, el estilo casual te queda bien.

-Balthy.

-¿A qué hora vendrá a buscarte el rubito?

-A las siete…

-Entonces aún tienes tiempo para relajarte un poco, ven, mi Lucy trajo un pastel delicioso.

-No quiero comer, Balthy.

-Pero una cerveza te vendrá bien, vamos.

Luego de que ambos arreglaron las cosas en el hospital hace unas semanas, Dean se marchó a Londres para arreglar todos sus asuntos pendientes con la universidad y terminar de licenciarse. A mediados de enero había vuelto a la ciudad para establecerse ahí y continuar trabajando en el hospital donde hizo su práctica. Desde ese momento comenzaron a verse más seguido y hoy habían quedado en ir a cenar a restaurant en el centro.

-Cas- el menor lo abrazó sonriendo- Te ves muy lindo.

-Gracias Sammy…

-¿Qué ocurre, Cas?- preguntó Gabriel- ¿Por qué estás nervioso?

-¿No me digas que por fin has dejado de perder el tiempo y se lo pedirás?- soltó Lucifer con una cerveza en la mano y los demás lo miraron intrigados- Llevan un poco más de tres meses "conociéndose"- hizo las comillas con los dedos- Creo que ya has "conocido" todo lo que necesitabas y ahora deben dar el siguiente paso.

-Lucy…

-No te hagas, Cas, se te nota en la carita lo mucho que disfrutas "conociendo" al rubito- canturreó Lucifer divertido.

-No me molestes…- pidió el moreno.

-Oye Cassie- su hermano lo abrazó por la espalda- Mi Lucy tiene razón en lo que dice, estas últimas semanas, luces muy feliz en compañía del rubito y cuando lo miras o hablas de él, tus ojitos se iluminan.

-Balthy… yo…

-Sé que es difícil para ti- continuo el mayor- Pero tienes que hacer lo que te haga feliz, y si quieres saber mi opinión, el rubito te hace feliz.

-Ya chicos, dejen de hostigarlo- pidió Sam tomando su mano- Cas sabe muy bien lo que quiere y sin importar la decisión que tome, nosotros lo apoyaremos.

-Sammy.

-Tienes que ser feliz, Cas.

El moreno sonrió con esas palabras y fue a la sala de estar para buscar su chaqueta junto con su teléfono, observando la fotografía que mantenía como fondo de pantalla. En ese tiempo, el dolor que sentía por la pérdida del Nekomimi había disminuido y en gran parte lo atribuía a su acercamiento con Dean. Ambos se parecían mucho físicamente e incluso tenían ciertos comportamientos similares pero eran muy diferentes en otras cosas, el rubio no era para nada sumiso y a veces parecía que no podía decir una frase sin agregar una grosería en ella pero le parecía divertido. El ruido del timbre lo sobresaltó y escuchó unos pasos acercándose.

-No te preocupes, Cassie, yo abro- canturreó su hermano y fue a la puerta- Hola rubito, pasa, mi Cassie está listo para ti.

-Hola Balthy- el moreno se asomó por el umbral de la puerta- Cas- ese bello rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa.

-Hola Dean…- lo saludó sonriendo.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo en el hospital, bonito?- preguntó Balthazar acaparándolo y eso lo molestó un poco- No has venido a vernos en toda la semana- dijo haciendo morritos- ¿No nos quieres ahora que tienes a Cassie?- el rubio se rio.

-Claro que los quiero, Balthy, ustedes son muy importantes para mí, estaría muy solo en la ciudad sin ustedes.

-Mi rubito lindo, te perdono- dijo abrazándolo.

-¿Nos vamos?- interrumpió Castiel sin esperar una respuesta y lo tomó por el brazo para llevarlo a la puerta- Nos vemos después, Balthy.

-Que les vaya bien, chicos y no te coloques tan celosito, Cassie, el rubito está loco de amor por ti- canturreó desde la puerta.

-Ese idiota- murmuró el moreno subiendo al impala- Ya verá después- siseó colocándose el cinturón de seguridad- Voy a tirarlo al rio si continúa con sus idioteces.

-¿De verdad serías tan malito con tu hermanito?- preguntó el menor colocándose el cinturón antes de conducir calle abajo- A mí me gustó mucho lo que dijo.

-Dean…

-Y me gustaría aún más pensar que me sacaste arrastras de tu casa porque estabas celosito.

-Yo…- se sonrojó bajando la vista al verse descubierto.

-Eres adorable, Cas.

El doctor condujo hasta el restaurant y Castiel observó el lugar bastante impresionado, ya que era uno de los restaurant más lujosos de la ciudad. El rubio tomó su mano para entrar y los llevaron hasta la mesa que tenían reservada.

-Dean…- dijo un poco cohibido después de que el menor le corrió la silla para que se sentara.

-Dime- respondió sentándose frente a él.

-Este lugar…

-¿No te gusta?

-Sí pero… es bastante lujoso… yo…

-Venir aquí una vez no te matará, Cas.

-Supongo… pero… es carísimo, Dean- susurró lo último.

-Yo te he invitado, lo único que debe importante es disfrutar la velada.

-Pero…

-Bueno- suspiró con tristeza- Si no te gusta mi sorpresa que prepararé con mucho cariño y esfuerzo para ti…- colocó carita de pena- Podemos ir a otro lugar.

-Dean… no… no quise decir eso- tomó la mano del menor- No te coloques así, nos quedaremos y disfrutaremos la cena.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó esperanzado.

-Si Dean.

-Genial, Balthy tenía razón, eres fácil de convencer.

-¿Eh? ¿Estabas manipulándome con esa carita, Dean Winchester?- el rubio se frotó la nuca nervioso.

-Yo… Mmm… claro que no Cas… ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí?

-Eres capaz de eso y mucho más, traviesito- el menor se rio- Por malo, pediré lo más caro del menú- comenzó a ver los platillos que ofrecían.

-Adelante, yo feliz de pagar lo que desees para que te quedes conmigo.

El moreno se cubrió el rostro fingiendo que miraba el menú para ocultar su sonrojo. Esas últimas semanas saliendo con el rubio, habían sido muy divertidas y había dejado de ver a su Nekomimi en esas esmeraldas, ahora era solo Dean quien estaba frente a él y le gustaba bastante. Ambos cenaron manteniendo una amena conversación y cuando terminaron el postre, el menor tomó una de sus manos.

-Dean.

-Gracias por aceptar mi invitación, Cas, está cena ha sido perfecta.

-Dean.

-Lo he pasado muy bien, gracias- el profesor tomó su mano sonriendo un poco.

-Soy yo quien debería agradecerte, Dean, me he divertido mucho en tu compañía y no solo hoy, todas las veces que hemos salido, fue muy divertido.

-Cas.

-Gracias, Dean- dijo sonriendo.

-Vaya, no pensé que esta noche pudiera ser mejor pero ahora lo es.

Castiel observó ese hermoso rostro que se iluminaba con esa amplia sonrisa y tomó sus dos manos con suavidad. En todo ese tiempo que salían juntos, no solo disfrutaba de la compañía del menor, sino que también comenzó a experimentar extraños pero agradables sentimientos por el rubio y ahora comprendía que significaban.

-Cas.

-Creo que puedo hacer que tu noche mejore, Dean.

-¿Eh?- esbozó una sonrisa- ¿Cómo podría ser más perfecta que estar aquí contigo?- preguntó curioso.

-Mmm, quizás podría ser mejor si hacemos un pequeño cambio.

-¿Qué cambio?

-Estamos aquí como amigos ¿cierto?- el menor asintió- ¿Y qué te parecería si salimos de aquí como pareja?

-¿Qué?- el doctor se rio- No bromees con algo así, Cas, vas a hacer que me ilusione.

-¿Acaso me ves cara de estar bromeando?- debatió serio.

-Cas…- el rubio tragó saliva con fuerza- ¿Lo dices… de verdad?

-Claro que sí, Dean- respondió divertido- ¿Entonces…? ¿He mejorado aún más tu noche?

-¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto que sí!

El menor se levantó para abrazarlo con fuerza y le dio un apasionado beso que Castiel correspondió de la misma forma. El doctor fue a pagar la cuenta para luego llevarlo de regreso a casa.

-¿Quieres pasar, Dean?

-Sí- dijo abrazándolo por la espalda y le dio un besito en la mejilla- Cas.

-Dime.

-¿Estás seguro de esto…? No quiero apresurar las cosas.

-Yo decidí esto, Dean, quiero estar contigo- se dio la vuelta para tomarlo por las mejillas- Porque te quiero.

-Cas- ese hermoso rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa- Yo también te quiero.

Compartieron un último beso y entraron a la casa tomados de las manos. No se equivocó al pensar que sus amigos, y especialmente su hermano, no perderían el tiempo para molestarlo. Observó con cierta molestia como Balthazar abrazaba por la cintura a SU pareja.

-Yo lo sabía, rubito, mi Cassie regresa muy feliz a casa después de salir contigo.

-Balthy.

-Y después de lo celosito que se colocó hace unas horas porque te abracé.

-Ya basta- atrajo al menor a su lado- Deja a MI pareja en paz, Balthy, eres demasiado cariñoso.

-¿Celosito, Cassie?- canturreó divertido.

-Oh sí y yo te castigaré- dijo Lucifer tomándolo por el cuello con una mano- Eres una perra mala.

-Lucy, cariño, no te enfades, solo bromeaba.

-Tendrás un duro castigo, Balthy- agregó dándole un cariño beso en los labios antes de soltarlo.

-Dejen de coquetear- pidió Gabriel sonriendo- Tenemos que celebrar esto, vamos por unas cervezas cachorrito.

-Si amor.

Castiel suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa cuando el rubio tomó su mano con cariño antes de abrazarlo. Dirigió su mirada hacia la fotografía del Nekomimi que tenía en la mesita de centro, seguro que su gatito estaba feliz de verlo acompañado y sonriendo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean se sentía como en una nube después de que comenzara a salir con el moreno como pareja. Su amigo había venido a visitarlo y entre ambos comenzaron a embalar las cosas en una caja, ya que después de conversarlo con Castiel, decidieron que vivirían juntos en la casa del profesor.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- preguntó el policía guardando los libros en una caja- ¿No crees que es un poco apresurado?

-Para nada, lo conversamos y decidimos que sería una buena idea comenzar a vivir juntos.

-Pero llevan un par de meses saliendo.

-Benny.

-No me malentiendas, Dean, estoy feliz por ti pero… creo que es algo apresurado, además… estamos llegando a esa fecha…

-Mmm… Cas ha estado un poco nostálgico pero esa no es la razón por la cual me mudo a su casa, Cas me quiere.

-Lo sé y no pongo en duda sus sentimientos pero me preocupo por ti, Dean… sé que soy algo entrometido pero quiero cuidarte.

-Benny- lo abrazó sonriendo- Ya lo hace, siempre lo has hecho, eres un amigo increíble, como un hermano mayor y te adoro.

-Dean.

-Tienes que confiar en mí, esta vez no me equivocaré, sé que Cas es el correcto, sé que él me ama.

-No lo dudo, bonito pero me preocupo por ti.

-Lo sé y estoy feliz que me cuides así- le dio un besito en la mejilla- Te quiero mucho, Benny.

-Yo también, Dean.

El mayor le ayudó a subir las cajas al maletero del impala y a los asientos traseros para luego conducir hacia la casa de Castiel. Este los recibió sonriendo y les ayudó a entrar las cajas antes de desempacar.

-Por fin terminamos- festejó Dean tomando la mano de su pareja y éste la besó.

-¿Qué les parece si pedimos una pizza?- propuso el profesor.

-Estupenda idea- respondió Benny- Tengo mucha hambre.

-¿Los chicos vendrán?

-No, bonito- dijo el moreno- Las parejitas se fueron a disfrutar de una velada romántica.

Luego de la cena, el rubio acompañó a su amigo a tomar un taxi, ya que declinó su proposición de ir a dejarlo al hotel.

-Gracias por ayudarme, Benny.

-De nada, bonito- el menor lo abrazó- ¿De verdad te tienes que ir mañana? Es muy pronto, solo estuviste un par de días.

-Lo siento, Dean, pero trabajo es trabajo y no puedo ausentarme más.

-Mmm… sí- dijo haciendo un puchero- Pero te iremos a visitar el mes que viene.

-Los estaré esperando, bonito, serás el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que podrían darme- el menor se rio.

-Pasaré a buscarte al medio día para llevarte al aeropuerto- besó su mejilla- Te quiero mucho.

-Yo también, Dean.

Despidió a su amigo con un fuerte abrazo y regresó a casa después de asegurarse que tomara un taxi. Entró con una sonrisa y se asomó a mirar a la sala de estar, en donde vio a su pareja sosteniendo la fotografía de la mesita de centro mientras mantenía un gesto melancólico en su rostro.

-Cas…- susurró para sí mismo.

Hace unos días que su pareja había comenzado a actuar extraño y no le sorprendía, porque dentro de unos días sería el primer aniversario de la muerte del Nekomimi. Dean no había querido pensarlo pero quizás, tan solo quizás, su amigo podría tener un poco de razón y que comenzaran a vivir juntos después de cinco meses de ser pareja, era la forma en que Castiel consiguió lidiar con la tristeza que le producía la cercanía de esa fecha.


	27. Chapter 27

Hola a todos! Siento el retraso con el último capitulo pero estaba ocupada con tramites de la u y quería cerrar bien el final de la historia, así que este capítulo es más largo que los anteriores, Gracias a quienes siguieron el fic hasta el final y por sus comentarios, Saludos!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 27**

Dean terminó de preparar el café y luego se asomó a mirar por el pasillo. Su pareja aún no bajaba y si no lo hacía pronto, no alcanzaría a desayunar antes de ir al trabajo. Subió las escaleras rápidamente pero antes de entrar al cuarto que compartían, se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, manteniendo la vista en el moreno que sostenía una fotografía en sus manos.

-Mi Neko…

Esas dos simples palabras causaron un malestar general en el rubio y bajó las escaleras con pesadez. Era esperable que Castiel se sintiera triste ante la cercanía del aniversario de la muerte del Nekomimi pero entender eso, no ayudaba a que se sintiera mejor e incluso había ocasiones en que pensaba que solo era un reemplazo del verdadero amor del mayor, tal como el Mimi lo fue para Azazel.

-Mierda…- unos pasos llamaron su atención e intentó recomponer su expresión.

-Buenos días, Dean.

-Hola… siéntate, el desayuno está listo…

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó sentándose a su lado.

-Nada, Cas… come…

Ambos desayunaron en relativo silencio y el moreno se marchó después de darle un besito en la frente. El rubio fue a la sala de estar para hacer algo de tiempo viendo una película antes de ir al hospital. El día fue largo y agotador pero no consiguió borrar el malestar que sentía, ¿y si realmente era solo un reemplazo? No quería eso, no podría soportar ser tratado de esa forma por la persona que ama. Al llegar a casa, se encontró con Balthazar, éste le dio un cariñoso abrazo y se quedaron viendo televisión mientras tomaban una cerveza.

-¿Cómo has estado rubito lindo?

-Bien…- hizo un amago de sonrisa.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Nada… tengo que hacer la cena… Cas llegará pronto…

-Te ayudaré- los dos fueron a la cocina- Nuestros chicos llegaran como en una hora, así que dime que sucede, ¿Por qué estás tan triste?

-Balthy…

-Confía en mí, Dean, si puedo ayudarte lo haré.

-No podrías…- dijo afirmando las manos sobre la mesa- Nadie podría ayudarme…

-No entiendo.

-¿Cómo se supone que compita contra un recuerdo?

-¿Eh?

-Sé que tú también lo has notado, Balthy… pronto será esa fecha y Cas está muy triste…

-Así que es eso, bueno rubito, es natural que mi Cassie esté así, el Neko y él… fue una relación corta pero inmensamente significativa para ambos, los dos se amaban mucho y es inevitable que esté triste con todo lo que ocurrió… la forma tan cruel en que perdió al gatito…

-Lo sé, Balthy… lo entiendo muy bien pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Las actitudes que tiene, Cas… a veces pienso que solo está conmigo porque soy el reemplazo del Neko.

-Claro que no, Dean, ustedes son dos personas diferentes.

-Sí pero tampoco puedes negar las semejanzas… y eso jamás va a desaparecer… Azazel lo creó igual a mí…

-No eres un reemplazo, Dean, Cassie te quiere mucho y no deberías dudarlo.

-Sé que me quiere… pero no sé si soy tan importante para él como lo fue el Neko…

Cerró los ojos al sentir los brazos del mayor rodeándolo por la cintura. Tenía muy claro que el moreno si lo quería pero a veces dudaba sobre qué tipo de amor era y aunque no lo admitiera, se sentía algo celoso porque Castiel jamás lo amaría con la misma intensidad que lo hizo con el Nekomimi.

-Entiendo tu inseguridad, rubito pero conozco muy bien a mi hermanito y sé que te ama de verdad, no eres un reemplazo para él.

-Balthy…

-No te compares con el gatito, ustedes son dos personas distintas, no tienes que competir contra él…

-Sí… lo sé pero intenta colocarte en mi lugar… ¿Sabes lo que ha ocurrido estos últimos días?

-No.

-Cuando me despierto temprano para hacer el desayuno… me gusta mirar a Cas y pensar lo afortunado que soy por estar junto al hombre que amo.

-Eso es muy lindo, rubito.

-Me gusta acariciar su rostro y luego besarlo… pero cuando lo hago… no es mi nombre el que susurran sus labios… no soy yo con quien está soñando.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Es el Neko quien ocupa todos sus pensamientos… siempre susurra su nombre entre sueños cuando lo beso…

-Dean.

-Además… lo he encontrado varias veces mirando las fotografías de él con tanta nostalgia, tristeza y cariño… que me hace sentir muy mal… es como si estuviera invadiendo este lugar… no se siente como si estuviera en mi casa… pareciera que soy un intruso… y no la persona que él quiere a su lado.

-Dean… eso…

-Puedo llegar a entenderlo, Balthy… pero me gustaría que fuera mi nombre el que susurre entre sueños… me gustaría que me viera a mí… ¿Cómo no puedo pensar que estoy compitiendo contra un recuerdo?- hizo una pequeña pausa- ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Debo acostumbrarme a esto? ¿Simplemente debo aceptarlo y fingir que todo está bien?

-¿Se lo has dicho a Cassie?

-No…

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo miedo… de que no me escoja a mí…

Iba a decir algo más pero el ruido del timbre se lo impidió y el mayor fue a abrir. Se pasó una mano por el rostro para intentar alejar todo ese malestar que sentía y continuó haciendo la cena. Lo mejor era mantener las cosas como están, aún cuando le doliera.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel terminó de saborear la deliciosa cena que preparó su pareja y lo observó con la intención de agradecérselo pero se detuvo al notar lo triste que lucía. No era la primera vez que notaba esa tristeza en las hermosas esmeraldas del menor pero desconocía la razón de aquello.

-Esto está riquísimo, rubito- dijo Balthazar devorando la comida- Cocinas estupendo.

-Gracias…

-Tendrás que darle unas lecciones a mi chico- agregó Lucifer- Un día de estos me dará hipertensión con sus platos.

-Oye, yo no cocino tan mal- se defendió el mayor.

-Es horrible- dijo Castiel- Al menos ahora no quemas la comida.

-Malos, ahora no querré a ninguno de los dos, solo a mi rubito lindo.

El resto de la cena pasó sin mayores percances y acompañó a la parejita a la entrada para luego regresar con el menor a la cocina. Dean estaba de espaldas terminando de fregar los platos y lo abrazó, dándole un besito en la nuca.

-Vamos a la cama, bonito.

-Tengo que revisar unos informes, Cas… iré después.

-¿Te pasa algo, Dean?

-No… solo estoy algo cansado pero tengo que terminar esto.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, no te preocupes- el rubio se giró entre sus brazos para darle un apasionado beso.

-Bonito…

El moreno lo tomó por la cintura para pegarlo contra su cuerpo mientras aumentaba la intensidad del beso. El rubio lo empujó hasta dejarlo contra la pared y comenzó a quitarle camiseta. Castiel se estaba dejando llevar pero cuando tiró la camiseta del menor al suelo y lo observó, fue como si estuviera frente a su amado Nekomimi.

-Espera- apartó al rubio por los hombros respirando agitado.

-¿Qué ocurre, Cas?- preguntó el doctor dolido- ¿Por qué siempre me detienes cuando vamos a tener sexo?

-Dean… yo… lo siento… es que…

-Lo sé- respondió abrazándolo- Lo entiendo, Cas… lo entiendo.

-Dean- el menor le dio un cariñoso beso en la frente.

-Te amo… ve a descansar, subiré cuando termine mi trabajo.

Su pareja se marchó por el pasillo y Castiel fue directo a la habitación para acostarse mientras suspiraba. Por más que quería, no podía evitar hacer la comparación entre ambos rubios. Sabía que era injusto para Dean pero por más que lo intentaba, el recuerdo de su querido Nekomimi seguía muy presente y que los dos fueran idénticos, lo hacía aún más complejo.

Por la mañana siguiente, se levantó a desayunar en compañía de su pareja, aún cuando hoy tenía el día libre ya que se estaban llevando a cabo unas actividades en su trabajo. Se dirigió a la cocina pero se detuvo cerca del umbral de la puerta al oír la voz del rubio.

-Lo sé… ¿Pero que se supone que haga?... lo entiendo, Benny, de verdad que lo entiendo pero eso no significa que no pueda sentirme mal con esto…- el menor suspiró- Sí… tienes razón… gracias…eres el mejor, Benny, no sé qué haría sin ti- el moreno ladeó la cabeza curioso cuando escuchó eso- Gracias por llamar, extraño mucho nuestras platicas ¿Cuándo vendrás de nuevo?... Mmm pero falta un mes para eso- dijo en un adorable puchero- Bueno pero más te vale que me traigas muchas tartas y te perdono- el rubio se rio- Ok, hablamos después, cuídate mucho, Benny… yo también te quiero.

El moreno regreso sobre sus pasos pensativos y luego fingió que recién se levantaba. Su pareja lo recibió con un beso antes de servir el desayuno. De reojo lo observó mientras comía, lo de ayer seguía rondando por su cabeza y no era la primera vez que ocurría pero Dean no parecía molestarse con eso, o lo aparentaba muy bien.

-¿A qué hora llegaras, bonito?- el menor engulló lo último de su pan antes de responder.

-Como a las once.

-¿Tan tarde?- preguntó curioso- Pensé que solo trabajarías medio turno hoy.

-Sí pero un compañero tuvo un problema familiar y cubriré su turno para que pueda solucionarlo.

-Me encantas- el rubio se sonrojó un poco.

-Cas…

-Te preocupas mucho por los demás- le dio un cariño beso- Me gusta mucho eso de ti- el menor sonrió- Ya que eres tan buen chico, te tendré una rica tarta cuando regreses.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó emocionado.

-Claro que sí, cariño.

-¡Eres el mejor, Cas!- el doctor se levantó para besarlo apasionadamente.

-Dean.

-Ya tengo que irme o llegaré tarde, nos vemos por la noche y quiero una rica tarta.

-Dalo por hecho, bonito, que tengas un buen día.

El resto del día, Castiel se entretuvo limpiando la casa y aprovechando el día soleado para lavar la ropa. Cuando preparaba la cena, recibió la visita sorpresa de su hermano mayor, ya que estaba seguro que esa noche saldría con Lucifer a una cita romántica.

-Hola Cassie.

-Hola, pasa- ambos se sentaron en el living con unas cervezas- Pensé que saldrías con Lucy.

-Sí, me llamara cuando salga del trabajo- respondió- Pero quería hablar contigo antes, por eso vine.

-¿Ocurrido algo? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, Cassie, no te preocupes, todo está muy bien conmigo… es sobre ti.

-¿Yo? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno… yo te quiero mucho, Cassie- dijo tomando su mano- Eres mi tesorito y una de las personas más importantes en mi vida.

-Balthy.

-Por eso no me gustaría que fueras infeliz.

-No entiendo.

-Sé que últimamente las cosas no han estado bien para ti… todo lo que ocurrió con el gatito… Azazel… sé que te afectó mucho más de lo que estás dispuesto a admitir.

-Balthy…

-Lo entiendo muy bien, Cassie, amaste mucho al Neko y no se merecía acabar así… has podido seguir adelante y estoy feliz por eso pero me gustaría que pudieras ser realmente feliz ahora, y no aferrándote a cosas pasadas.

-No estoy entendiendo, Balthy.

-¿Sabes cuál fue el mayor de Azazel? Además de la atrocidad que cometió con Dean… él no fue capaz de continuar adelante y se aferró tan desesperadamente a una ilusión e hizo cosas horribles para mantenerla… lastimó a muchas personas y destruyó la vida de otras… nada justificará su comportamiento pero imagínate todo el dolor que ese hombre llevaba por dentro para ser capaz de actuar así… yo no quiero que tú estés igual.

-¿Y por qué crees que terminaré como Azazel?

-No me refiero a eso, Cassie… tú también tienes un gran dolor con el que cargas… y aún no eres capaz de liberarte de él… por eso me entristece el pensar que estás dañando algo maravilloso… al igual que lo hizo Azazel.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tú lo sabes muy bien, Cassie… es imposible que no lo notaras…

Esas últimas palabras fueron suficientes para que entendiera que la persona a la cual se refería su hermano es Dean y lo que estaba dañando era la maravillosa relación que compartían. Ahora comprendía esa mirada tan triste que tenía su pareja casi a diario esos últimos días.

-Balthy…

-Habla conmigo, Cassie… no me gusta verte triste…

-Yo… no lo sé… pronto se cumplirá un año desde que lo perdí… y ni siquiera pude traerlo a casa conmigo… se lo prometí pero le fallé- dijo lo último con los ojos llorosos- Y me siento tan culpable… yo estoy aquí… puedo continuar con mi vida pero él… mi Neko no se merecía eso… y esos malditos de la policía… lo tratan como si fuera un objeto… debí traerlo conmigo, Balthy… debí cumplir mi palabra y traerlo a mi lado…- el mayor lo abrazó con fuerza.

-No es tu culpa, Cassie.

-Pero me siento mal… pronto se cumplirá un año y no tengo ni siquiera un lugar donde ir a dejarle una rosa… ni decirle lo importante que fue para mí…

-No, Cassie, eso no es así- su hermano lo tomó por las mejillas- Tú tienes lo más valioso junto a ti, todos los momentos maravillosos junto al gatito, eso nadie puede quitártelo, nadie.

-Pero…

-Y el Neko te ha dejado lo más valioso para él… todos los maravillosos recuerdos felices a tu lado, junto a nosotros.

-Balthy…

-No necesitas algo más, Cassie… tienes todo valioso junto a ti, mi niño.

-Balthy…

-Voy a preguntarte algo y quiero que seas muy honesto conmigo- el menor asintió- ¿Realmente amas a Dean o solo estás con él por su similitud con el gatito?

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El rubio abrió la reja con algo de nerviosismo, ya que hoy se cumplía un año desde la muerte del Nekomimi y los últimos días, su pareja había estado actuando más raro que al comienzo. Entró a la casa curioso por el silencio que reinaba. Subió las escaleras con sigilo y un ruido del cuarto principal llamó su atención, estaba por ingresar pero se detuvo al oír la voz del Nekomimi y se asomó a mirar, cerrando los ojos con tristeza al notar que el moreno estaba viendo el chip de memoria del Mimi.

-Hola Cas…- éste se giró hacia él serio- Mmm… ¿Tienes hambre…? Voy a preparar la cena…- susurró intentando ocultar el dolor que sentía.

-No es necesario que lo hagas, Dean, ven- el doctor dudó unos segundos pero luego obedeció y el mayor lo jaló por el brazo, dejándolo sentado en sus piernas.

-Cas…

-Por favor perdóname.

-¿Eh?

-Te he lastimado mucho y lo que menos deseo es herirte, eres demasiado importante para mí, Dean- el rubio lo observó fijamente- Estos días no son fáciles para mí y tú… has sido tan condescendiente conmigo… y has soportado tanto por mí…

-Cas…- lo abrazó por el cuello- Te amo… y quiero estar contigo…

-Lo sé, amor, encontré esto en el velador- le enseñó unas orejitas de gato- ¿Para que las has comprado?

-Mmm… es que…- se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo- Pensé que quizás… te sentirías mejor si yo las usaba…- el moreno le colocó las orejitas.

-¿Las usarías para mí?

-Sí… solo quiero que sonrías, Cas…

-Eso me gusta, Neko.

El moreno comenzó a besarlo con gula mientras colaba las manos bajo su camiseta. En otro momento, hubiera disfrutado esas caricias pero se sentía horrible al ser llamado como el Mimi y comprobar que su pareja sería mucho más feliz usándolo como reemplazo. En un momento ya no pudo soportarlo y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

-¿Qué te sucede, Dean?

-Nada…

-Dímelo, Neko, ¿Por qué lloras, mi gatito?- se cubrió el rostro con las manos y Castiel lo abrazó acariciando su espalda con suavidad- ¿Esto es lo que querías, Dean? ¿Ser un reemplazo?

-No…

-Entonces no vuelvas a hacer esto- lo tomó por las mejillas para que lo mirara- Yo te amo porque eres una persona maravillosa y este tiempo que llevamos juntos, adoro cada parte que conozco de ti.

-Cas…

-Yo no te quiero por tu parecido con el Neko- dijo quitándole las orejitas para arrojarlas al suelo antes de sonreír- Yo te amo, porque eres un hombre maravilloso, Dean Winchester es la persona que amo, a nadie más.

-Pero… has estado tan triste…

-Sí… pero no por las razones que crees… estoy triste porque no fui capaz de cumplir mi promesa con el Neko… y no fui capaz de traerlo de regreso a casa.

-Cas…

-Pero Balthy habló conmigo hace unos días y tiene razón… yo tengo lo más valioso del gatito conmigo, sus recuerdos… todos los momentos felices que pasamos…

-Cas…

-Balthy me preguntó si yo te amaba o solo estaba contigo porque eres idéntico a mi Neko…

-¿Y… que respondiste?- preguntó nervioso.

-Que soy la persona más afortunada del mundo- dijo sonriendo- Porque aún cuando perdí a la persona que amaba, conocí a alguien maravilloso que me hace sentir muy feliz y amado. Soy muy afortunado de encontrar el amor de nuevo.

-Cas…- lo abrazó con fuerza- Yo también te amo, te amo mucho.

-Ven conmigo, quiero que me acompañes a hacer algo muy importante.

-¿Eh?

-Los chicos llegaran pronto y quiero que estés conmigo ahora.

-Cas…- vio como el menor sacaba la tarjeta de memoria del computador y lo llevó de la mano al primer piso- ¿Qué harás?

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron sus amigos y todos fueron al jardín trasero de la casa. Dean observó con curiosidad que ocurriría y se sorprendió un poco cuando su pareja se arrodilló junto al manzano y comenzó a escarbar un pequeño agujero para luego sacar la tarjeta de memoria.

-Cas no- dijo arrodillándose a su lado- No tienes que hacer esto… por favor… yo estoy bien…

-No lo hago por ti, bonito- respondió sonriendo- Quiero cumplir la promesa que le hice a mi gatito- dejó el chip con suavidad y lo cubrió con la tierra- Bienvenido de regreso a casa, Neko… ahora tienes que descansar.

-Cas…- el moreno lo abrazó.

-Está bien, Dean, si estamos juntos, los dos estaremos bien ¿Verdad?

-Cas… sí, claro que sí, yo te cuidaré muy bien y haré que sonrías todos los días.

-Eso ya lo haces, bonito- ambos se besaron.

-Ya tortolitos- dijo Balthazar repartiendo unas cervezas- Vamos a hacer un brindis, por nuestro querido gatito que está en casa con nosotros y por la feliz parejita, hoy se cumple un año desde que se conocieron.

Dean se levantó sonriendo y se mantuvo abrazado al moreno el resto de la celebración. Cuando todos entraron a la casa, él se quedó atrás y tomó unas de las rosas para dejarla sobre el lugar donde enterraron el chip de memoria.

-Gracias por todo, gatito… gracias a ti pude salir de ese horrible lugar… gracias a ti tengo una hogar de nuevo… una familia que adoro y estoy junto al hombre que amo… muchas gracias, Neko, te prometo que voy a cuidar muy bien a Cas y todos los días haré que sonría.

Unos brazos lo rodearon por la espalda y se giró un poco, dándole un cariñoso beso a su pareja. Había pasado por muchas cosas horribles en todos esos años. Azazel le arrebató una parte importante pero su vida pero gracias al Nekomimi, tenía la posibilidad de rehacer su vida, de ser feliz y estar junto a la persona que amaba. No importaba lo que dijeran las personas sobre lo artificial de los Mimis, porque él sabía muy bien que ese Nekomimi estuvo vivo, experimentó sentimientos muy humanos y cambió la vida de todos ellos. Dean había sido real, muy real, gracias a él podía disfrutar esa maravillosa vida y la aprovecharía al máximo, atesorando todos los invaluables recuerdos que pudiera, tal como lo hizo el Nekomimi en su corta vida.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel contempló al hermoso hombro que tenía desnudo bajo él y se aseguró de grabar cada detalle en su memoria. Luego del funeral simbólico que realizaron por la tarde en el jardín trasero de la casa, se sentía mucho mejor y ya no lo invadía la culpa ni la tristeza. Un coro de gemidos escapó de esos apetitosos labios cuando lo embistió despacio. Las mejillas sonrojas, la vista nublada por el placer y los ojos entrecerrados mientras jadeaba, era la imagen más hermosa que Castiel había visto, porque todo ese bienestar que sentía el rubio, lo provocaba él. El menor comenzó a gemir cada vez más fuerte, al mismo tiempo que le enterraba los dedos en los hombros y esa encantadora espalda se arqueaba un poco. Lo embistió cada vez más rápido, sintiendo su liberación demasiado cerca y se inclinó a devorar esos lujuriosos labios. Dean echó la cabeza hacia atrás y llegó al orgasmo con un ronco grito de placer.

-¡Caaassss!- la imagen fue devastadora para el moreno y sentirse apretado por ese estrecho interior, fue mucho más de lo que podía soportar.

-¡Deeeaaann!

El rubio gimió al sentir como se corría en su interior y ambos se dieron perezosos besitos mientras una sensación de bienestar inundaba sus cuerpos.

-Cas- dijo el menor acurrucándose contra su cuerpo mimosamente- Te amo.

-Yo también te amo, Dean- le dio un cariño beso lleno de amor en la frente- Te amo mucho, bonito.

La respiración acompasada del menor le indicó que dormía y lo estrechó contra sus brazos sonriendo. Las cosas habían sido muy difíciles y jamás pensó que sería posible que pudiera amar a otra persona tanto como lo hizo con su Nekomimi pero ese rubio que dormía tan plácidamente entre sus brazos, consiguió sanar su alma y esfumar la tristeza que sentía. Jamás iba a olvidar a su lindo Nekomimi y atesoraría muy bien todos los momentos que pasaron juntos pero ya era hora de continuar. Sin importar lo que dijeran los demás, fue muy real todo lo existió entre su Mimi y él, cada sentimiento fue verdadero y estaba muy feliz de que se hubieran conocido porque esa forma de vida artificial, como lo llamaban los demás, le enseñó que era el amor verdadero y ahora que consiguió experimentar eso con su querido Dean, lo disfrutaría al máximo y atesoraría cada maravilloso momento juntos.


End file.
